Kikyo's lonely journey
by osuwariboy
Summary: Having lost Inuyasha to Kagome, Kikyo is now condemned to roam the earth endlessly... or so she thought until a chance encounter with a young girl named Susune turns her world upside down.
1. Prologue: Wounded heart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha nor any of its caracters, Susune however is my own creation.  
**Notes:** Well, for one thing, I know about the title of episode 87 of Inuyasha, but I found that it fitted well with my own story. I would like to say that it has nothing to do with the said episode. Secondly, I'm going to post chapters as I finish writing them, in opposition with Aftereffects which is practically over and done on my part, so don't expect clockwork accuracy. Thirdly and lastly, if you don't like sad stories, don't read because you're going to hate this he he.  
**Special thanks:** This chapter was re-read and corrected by Watergoddess, many thanks to her for her hard work :)

* * *

**Prologue: Wounded heart**

The undead miko's eyes narrowed at the form approaching her. Shoulders hunched, ears drooping and eyes downcast, Inuyasha looked every bit like a lost puppy right now. He was walking slowly, almost as if trying to drag things out for as long as possible, which was probably exactly what he was doing. Anger flared inside her at his behavior.

_"He promised! He promised that we would die together once Naraku was defeated,"_ she thought.

Her gaze shifted ever so slightly to the crying form standing behind him. An almost perfect replica of herself, dressed in green and white clothes that she had never seen on anyone but the girl herself. _"That girl,"_ she reflected, anger turning to burning hatred in seconds.

_"She healed his broken heart, soothed his troubled soul, made him smile and laugh again. I should have been the one to do those things, not her,"_ she reflected, her hand unconsciously tightening around her bow.

Turning to look at the hanyou again, she felt herself grow cold inside, colder than she could ever remember feeling, as a painful realization swept over her. _"His heart is no longer mine,"_ she mused sadly, before turning away.

"Kikyo?" asked Inuyasha, confused by her behavior.

"It is obvious that you do not want to be with me any longer, Inuyasha," she said in a level tone of voice.

"That's not true! I..." he exclaimed, but he was immediately silenced by her icy gaze.

"Do not lie, Inuyasha, your actions betray you. You do not want to die with me, I can see it clearly," she said coldly.

"I release you from your word," she added after a second of silence, which prompted the other two people present in the clearing to stiffen in surprise.

Turning around once more, she pointed her bow at Kagome who took an involuntary step back. "Should you ever break Inuyasha's heart girl, rest assured that whether you are my reincarnation or not, I _will_ seek you out and kill you without a second thought," hissed the undead miko.

"As for you, Inuyasha, it would be better for our paths to never cross again," she finished and started to walk away.

"Wait! Kikyo, where are you going?" called the hanyou.

"That is for me to decide," she answered without turning back.

She could feel his gaze burning her back long after she had moved out of his sight, but she kept moving forward without stopping, without thinking. Only when the sensation subsided did she allow herself a pause. "Even had we died together, your heart would have forever remained chained to that girl, forever out of my reach," she said to no one in particular.

Feeling a wetness roll slowly down her cheek, she raised her hand and was surprised to find a lone tear. "I cannot bleed anymore, but it appears that I can still cry," she reflected before bursting out into a humorless laugh that echoed hollowly through the trees around her.

* * *

For Kikyo, the next few days blurred together. There was nothing for her to do, nowhere for her to go, so she just wandered around aimlessly. The deep aching in her heart and soul, the only thing she was really aware of all this time. She was dimly conscious that her uniform was getting increasingly dirty and that she herself was in dire need of a bath, but none of it really mattered to her. Nothing mattered anymore. 

On the third day, the sun that had been shining up until now was covered with heavy clouds and the wind started picking up. Had she still been alive, Kikyo would have probably been seeking shelter by now, but having a body made of clay did have its small perks. She never got hungry, never got cold or hot and she hardly needed to sleep at all. In fact, the only thing she did need was dead souls in order to keep herself moving. And so, when the heavens finally decided to open up, the only effect it had on the undead miko was to cause her to look up.

"Rain... How perfect: weather to match my mood," she reflected out loud.

The downpour was a heavy one and in no time, her uniform was soaked through, not that she really noticed nor cared in her state of mind. Around midday, her steps led her to a narrow and muddy road. Out of sheer boredom and because it was easier to walk an existing path in this rain, she decided to follow it. It wasn't very long before something ahead of her caught her attention. A flock of ravens was all crowded around something she couldn't see. As she got closer, they noticed her presence and immediately flew off, crying out in protest at the unexpected disturbance.

"This is..." she said, her eyes sparking with emotion.

In front of her lay the body of a dead man, or what was left of it anyway. Judging from the state it was in, it hadn't been like this for very long. Kneeling beside it, the undead miko examined it more closely and discovered huge bite marks on various areas of the body.

"Killed by a youkai," she realized coldly.

The wind then picked up a little, carrying with it the cries of numerous other ravens. Turning her head in the direction of the cries, Kikyo stood up slowly. "It seems that he was not the only one attacked," she reflected emotionlessly.

So she started walking again, but there was something different about the undead miko this time. While she didn't go any slower or faster than a few minutes before, her moves held a certain alertness that wasn't there before. For the first time in days, Kikyo had a destination. It didn't really matter to her what she would find at the end of this road, but at least there would be something, something to possibly allow her to forget about the ache of her soul, if only momentarily.

It was a picture of hell that greeted the undead miko when she finally reached her destination. She found herself looking at what was left of a small settlement of about a dozen houses. All around her, doors had been thrown off their hinges, windows were broken and blood stains were oozing down walls where the rain had not managed to clean it yet. Human bodies lay sprawled on the ground, gaping wounds clearly visible.

"These people were slaughtered... but why?" she asked to no one in particular.

Before she could delve deeper on this fact, a desperate cry pierced the silence. Kikyo's brow instantly shot up in surprise and she took off running in the direction it had come from. Rounding the corner of a nearby house, the miko was instantly confronted by three wolf youkai. They had managed to corner a young girl of about ten or so and were advancing on her menacingly. She immediately notched an arrow and let it fly. It hit the nearest target with deadly accuracy and the purification powers contained within disintegrated her opponent.

The two remaining youkai immediately turned toward her, losing interest in their previous prey in favor of a more immediate threat. Kikyo did not leave them time to react though and before they could so much as take a step toward her, another arrow had taken care of a second opponent. Seeing that his advantage had abruptly dwindled, the last wolf youkai wisely decided to turn tail and run.

The threat being gone, the undead miko lowered her bow and slowly made her way to the still trembling child. Kneeling in front of her, she allowed a warm and reassuring smile to grace her features. "It's all right now, they're gone," she spoke softly.

Her words had no effect however as the girl kept staring at her with wild and unseeing eyes. She even took a step back, looking ready to bolt at any time. Sighing slightly, the miko raised her hand and brought it down across the child's face sharply. The slap caused the ten-year-old's head to jerk to the side slightly, but it was far from being enough to really hurt, Kikyo had made sure of that. It had merely been meant to bring the girl out of her frozen stupor and it seemed to work because when she looked at the undead miko again, the kid's eyes were once again focused.

"M... miko-sama," she stuttered fearfully.

"It's all right now, they're gone," she repeated soothingly and a spark of relief in the child's blue orbs told her that her words had reached their destination.

"Are you hurt?" she asked again to the still shaky child.

The girl simply shook her head in response as Kikyo took her in. Her clothes were thorned in numerous places, exposing many bruises and scratches, none being really serious, fortunately. Her light, shoulder length brown hair was matted to her face and marred with mud. She had obviously tried to flee before the beasts had cornered her. She also noticed that she was beginning to shiver slightly, both from the shock she had just received and the cold of the rain. Looking left and right, Kikyo spotted a door not too far away that could be reached without going through the gruesome spectacle she had encountered earlier.

"Come with me," said the miko, standing up and extending her hand in the process.

Too late she remembered about one of her body's unfortunate attributes and she could only watch as the ten-year-old flinched a little when she closed her hand around the older woman's. "Miko-sama... your hand is cold," whispered the girl timidly.

Thinking fast, Kikyo came up with an excuse. "That's because of all this rain. A good fire will do us both a world of good," she answered and was relieved to see that the girl had accepted it without question.

When she reached the door, she cautiously peered inside and noted with satisfaction that it was devoid of any sign of violence. The last thing she needed right now was to have the child go crazy on her. Once inside and away from the rain, Kikyo promptly busied herself with starting a fire. Being used to this sort of thing, it didn't take long for the undead miko to succeed in her task and before long, the two were sitting around a popping and hissing flame.

"Tell me, girl, what is your name," asked the miko casually.

"Susune, miko-sama," answered the child quietly.

"That's a nice name," smiled the undead miko. "I am Kikyo," she offered back.

"Pleased to meet you, Kikyo-sama," replied the child with a formal bow.

Silence then fell inside the hut, broken occasionally by the crackling sounds of the fire. _"What could have possibly caused such a brutal attack on these humans?"_ thought the undead miko in confusion.

And indeed the question was well founded because as violent as youkai tended to be, they seldom attacked without reason. The shikon jewel being complete, it could not be the cause of this, so the truth lay elsewhere. Coming to a decision, she promptly stood up and headed for the door.

"Kikyo-sama?" asked Susune timidly from behind her.

"The rain seems to be dying down, I'll see if I can't find us some food," she answered.

"Don't worry, I'll place a barrier around the hut. As long as you remain inside, you'll be safe," she added when she saw the girl's frightened features.

This seemed to calm the child's fears because she nodded, albeit a little shakily. Satisfied that Susune wouldn't be too terrified of being alone, Kikyo walked once more into the rain. She paused right outside the door for a second, summoning her powers and placing the promised barrier before heading out to explore. Technically, she hadn't really been lying to the girl, she really did intend to find her food, but right now, she was more intent on finding why this village had been attacked.

As she ventured toward the center of the settlement, her miko senses started to tingle. The sensation was extremely faint, but unmistakable. "Youki," she whispered, eyes narrowing in concentration. "And it's coming from inside that house," she added suspiciously.

Her miko senses already on full alert, it didn't take her long to notice another set of auras coming from the edge of the forest this time. These were noticeably clearer and they also moved alongside her as she made her way to the hut.

_"It seems that the wolves are back,"_ she reflected, her hand unconsciously tightening around her bow.

Strangely enough, they seemed content with merely observing her from a distance and she made it to her destination without any problem. When she got to the door though, she was surprised to find holy sutras plastered around the doorframe.

"This is..." she trailed off as a voice from inside interrupted her.

"Interesting. You have the appearance of a human female, but unless my nose fools me, your body is made of clay," it said.

Before she could answer, the shape of a wolf youkai appeared in the light. He looked every bit like the ones she had dispatched earlier with her arrows except that his dark fur was tinged with gray here and there and that his gleaming eyes were shining with wisdom.

"You are... different from the youkai I encountered earlier," she stated.

"As well I should be, I'm their leader, after all," answered the trapped wolf.

"I see, so that's why your pack slaughtered the villagers," she said, realization dawning on her face.

"Indeed. One human trapped me in here with the intention of killing me and selling my fur," explained the youkai. "My pack immediately retaliated and in the end, the whole village was killed, all because of the greed of one man... regrettable," he finished, bowing his head in shame.

Kikyo merely snorted in derision before removing the sutras that held the youkai prisoner. When she got to the last however, she froze as something crossed her mind.

"There is one survivor," she began and instantly the wolf's eyes were intent on her. "A young girl by the name of Susune. If I set you free, I want you to leave her in peace," she said.

"Do not concern yourself... human. Retribution has been more than paid in full. Neither this girl nor you will be troubled by my pack, I give you my word," he reassured her.

Nodding, the undead miko ripped the last paper spell from the doorframe, thus dissolving the barrier and setting the wolf youkai free. When he reached the border of the forest though, he turned back to her. "May your soul one day find the peace it lacks today, kind miko," he called before disappearing.

The undead miko merely smiled sadly at those words before heading away in the opposite direction. _"Peace..."_ she thought longingly.

* * *

Kikyo stared at Susune as the child quietly ate her food without much appetite. The girl's face was a complete blank right now, which didn't surprise the miko very much. It was a natural reaction to a traumatic experience. The mind, in order to protect itself would go to automatic mode, distancing itself from everything and gradually coming back to reality. It could take hours, days or even weeks for the person to fully recover, but one thing was for sure, this kid would be in desperate need of comfort when the dam opened up. 

_"But comfort is not something I can give her,"_ thought the miko sadly.

Not for the first time, Kikyo found herself cursing her fake body. From important things, like the fact that she needed to absorb dead souls to keep moving or that she would never age, to the most insignificant details like the fact that a cut would never bleed or that she would never be able to eat an apple again, there was not a single thing she did not loathe about her dead body. This time though, this time it was different. She was cursing her body for its inability to provide comfort to _someone else_.

_"That's strange, why is it that I care so much about this child,"_ she reflected, a little confused by her reaction.

The answer to that was rather obvious and it came to her a moment later. The whole village had been killed. Susune's family, friends and likely her only living relatives were now dead, leaving this innocent child completely alone in the world. In essence, the girl's tragedy resonated with Kikyo's own misery

_"Two lonely souls calling out to each other . . . how pathetic,"_ she reflected, a humorless smile appearing on her lips.

But no matter what she might have thought, she could not help how she felt. Her own soul had been crying out in pain for so long that it literally jumped at the opportunity to finally be understood. As she looked once more at the child, Kikyo felt weariness creep up on her like a snake slowly coiling around its victim. It was only then that she realized that she had not had any form of rest for at least three days. While her fake body technically never got tired, the same could not be said for her mind, however, and as such, she required about an hour of sleep every day to stay alert.

A small chuckle escaped her as she remembered the cause of her tiredness. _"Inuyasha . . . "_ she mused as she closed her eyes and let the fog of sleep invade her mind.

If she had expected a peaceful slumber, Kikyo was greatly mistaken. She found her mind torturing her with fantasies of things that could never be. Herself and Inuyasha kissing, herself back in a real living body . . . Herself teaching Susune how to wield a bow and smiling proudly as the girl hit the target dead on, herself showing the ten-year-old how to make an ointment with a special mix of herbs, herself teaching how to apply bandages on . . . _"NO!"_ her mind screamed, violently jarring her awake.

Abruptly, she was back in the hut, her whole body trembling with the force of the emotions coursing through her. When she moved to right herself from her current position, something fell at her feet. She glanced down only to notice that it was a blanket. Instantly, her eyes strayed to the child sleeping next to her and, as if fate had decided to tempt the miko, Susune suddenly let loose a small, plaintive sob that tore the shaking miko apart from the inside out.

_"I must . . . get out of here!"_ she thought desperately as tears started blurring her vision.

Not caring how much noise she made, Kikyo stood up and half walked, half stumbled to the door. Once outside, it was all she could do to take the few steps that would place her against the wall of the hut before she collapsed and began to cry. Until now, she had managed to handle her dreams and the pain they had caused because deep down, she knew them for things that could never happen. But the ones about Susune . . . they were actually _possible, _which made them all the more difficult to discard.

"I cannot take her with me," she whispered. "Her place is not with someone like me," she finished fighting desperately to regain control of her emotions.

And so, she did the only thing she could. She lashed violently at her own fantasies, stabbing them, trampling them, shattering them into millions of shards until they were barely recognizable. But even as she did so, another part of her was laughing cruelly, mocking her attempts at denying the simple truth. Angrily, she turned to it and sealed it away in a place where she wouldn't be able to hear it any longer, but not before it could taunt her one last time.

_"It would have been nice, wouldn't it?"_ it cackled before disappearing completely.

"Fantasies are meant to remain as such," she answered out loud in a completely emotionless tone.

Kikyo coolly wiped the tears from her now icy brown eyes, erasing all traces of her previous outburst. There was no pain now, no suffering, no longing, no desire. She was a block of ice that would not melt until she had accomplished her objective.

"I will find someone to take care of her," she said firmly and with that, she got to her feet and headed away to gather the necessary supply to sustain her human charge in the coming journey.

Had she not been so wrapped up in thought, Kikyo probably would have noticed the pair of eyes watching her intently from the door to the hut she had just left behind. Eyes full of pain and confusion at the spectacle she had just witnessed, eyes belonging to a ten-year-old that had already seen too much in her short life.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, how did you like it, not too shabby I hope. Anyway, read and review people, please! 


	2. Delayed departure

**Disclaimer: **Well, as usual, Inuyasha is not my property, but Susune is however the product of my own imagination.  
**Note:** FINALLY! Goddam it! I can't remember ever having so much trouble writing a chapter! I must have rewritten the whole thing about three times before coming up with what you have now. Not that anything was bad, it just kept getting me into all sorts of dead-ends that I couldn't get out of. Anyway, sorry for the delay everyone, I'll try to get the next one up faster, I promise. And without further ado, on with the story.  
**Special thanks:** Another thank you to Watergoddess for her continuing hardwork in correcting my mistakes :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Delayed departure**

Kikyo had firmly intended to leave as soon as the sun was up and had thus spent the remainder of the night gathering supply and packing them up in two bundles of size and weight adapted to both her and Susune. By the time she finished with her work, the sun was starting to peak over the horizon. Seeing this, she gathered the two bundles and brought them to the hut, only to find that the ten years old was gone. Fear gripped her stomach for a split second, until she heard the sound of shoveling coming from the village's square. Frowning in confusion, she headed to the source of the sound and, sure enough, Susune was there, digging a hole with the obvious intention of burying the bodies of her fellow villagers.

"Neither your body nor your mind is yet strong enough to accomplish what you want," she said to the working girl.

Susune jerked a little in surprise at the unexpected voice and turned to look at Kikyo for a second before continuing her work without bothering to reply. Narrowing her eyes, the miko tried again. "Did you at least eat breakfast? It's not the type of work to make on an empty stomach," she noted calmly, but the child still ignored her.

She was about to sigh in impatience when something behind Susune suddenly caught her eye. It was a neat row of about a dozen tombs, all marked with a flower. Kikyo's eyes widened in surprise and her gaze abruptly shifted to the working girl once again. Surely, she had not... But as she really looked at the working child, telltales of exhaustion became rather obvious. Her movements were extremely slow, her legs were shaking ever so slightly and every time she would bend to push dirt away, she would sway dangerously and recover her balance at the last second.

_"She's just about ready to collapse!"_ she realized, concern flooding her being.

She immediately stalked to the girl and firmly wrenched the tool out of her hands. Susune made a move to retrieve it, but at this point, what was left of her strength finally gave way and she collapsed on the ground.

"Idiot!" snapped the miko as she knelt beside the ten years old. "What did you hope to accomplish by working yourself so hard?"

"... Have to... do it... last one... who can," murmured the child weakly.

Kikyo didn't bother answering to that. She merely sighed in annoyance before gathering the girl in her arms and heading back to the hut.

"I realize that you want to see your loved ones properly buried, but working yourself to death is definitively not going to help their soul rest," explained the miko.

Susune didn't answer, which prompted the undead miko to look down at her charge and notice that she was fast asleep. _"How long _did_ she work?"_ she asked herself half in wonderment, half in concern.

There had been about a dozen tombs so she had to have worked at least part of the night to get to that result. Kikyo frowned. The child had not eaten much yesterday and she was willing to bet that she had not taken any food yet today. No one could hope to last very long on such a diet. _"I did not save your life so that you could throw it away,"_ she reflected silently and with that, she picked up her pace.

It wasn't long before she was back to the hut and had Susune lying comfortably on a futon. As she was about to tuck her in however, her eyes fell on the girl's hands. They were rubbed raw to the point of drawing blood and had more splinters than she could count littered across her outstretched palms. Hissing in disapproval, the undead miko started rummaging through her bundle for the medical supply she had put there and emerged with a pack of herbs. Taking a small bowl and a mortar, she started crushing the plants until there was only an indistinct paste left.

She then turned her attention back to Susune. Taking a small gourd out of her pack, she dampened a tissue and started carefully cleaning the wounds. Every now and then, the girl would twitch in her sleep at the sting of the contact. Once she was done, she put some of her medical paste on the wounds and bandaged the hands.

It was a simple task really, the wounds were not serious, but it felt oddly satisfying to use her skills once again after such a long time. Come to think of it... how long had it been since she had last patched a wound? She stopped in the middle of pulling the blanket over Susune's sleeping form and frowned as she tried to remember when she had last used her talent. Searching through her memories, she recalled that she had settled in a small shrine shortly after her revival. But that had been years ago!

_"Surely, it has not been that long since..."_ she thought as she dug deeper and deeper.

But she emerged completely blank. In years, she had not healed anyone. The skills that she had been so proud of, the skills that she had spent all her life honing, were slowly wasting away from simple lack of use. Unwittingly, her gaze shifted to the girl's hands and her frown deepened, turning into a scowl. The way the gauze was wrapped around the hand allowed for a few spots of flesh to shine through. She glared angrily at the imperfections, as if that alone would make them disappear, but of course they remained right where they were, taunting her, mocking her with their presence. Finally, unable to stand it any longer, she abruptly stood up and stalked out of the hut angrily.

She only got as far as outside the door before she stopped dead in her tracks. That was the second time in less than a day that her emotions had sparked like this and both times had been when Susune was involved. The child had the unique ability to be able to rouse things within her without even trying. Even now, she could feel something indistinct stir within her.

_"If I don't find her a new home soon then..."_ she thought and trailed off.

And then what? What would happen if she spent too much time with Susune? She had no definite idea, but she didn't want to find out. She was certain that it would bring her pain beyond what she felt when she had walked away from Inuyasha. But to actually find a family willing to take the child in, they had to leave this place and she just knew that the girl would not budge until all of the dead were buried. Letting out a loud sigh of displeasure, the miko squared her shoulders and headed toward the center of the village, firmly intending to finish what the child had started.

Susune had not really fallen asleep when the undead miko had picked her up, she had just drifted away to a state where the mind is coated in jelly, still aware, but unable to do much more than that. So, she had noticed, if only dimly, that the miko's body felt as cold to the touch as the corpses she had buried earlier that day. A tiny spark of fear insinuated itself in her mind, rousing her ever so slowly from her blissful oblivion. Then, a stinging sensation coming from her hands brought her further back into the world of the living. By the time she had mustered enough strength to actually open her eyes, Kikyo was glaring at her hands, visibly angry about something. After a few seconds of this, the woman abruptly stood up and stalked out without saying a word. Susune stared at the place where the miko had disappeared for a few seconds before looking down at her hands. She noticed that there were fresh bandages adorning them now, but as far as she could tell, there was nothing there that justified such a glare. That was about as far as she went before the fog of sleep started blanketing her mind once more. As she slowly sank deeper and deeper into unconsciousness, two images kept dancing in her mind. One where Kikyo was crying her heart out and the other where she was glaring angrily at seemingly nothing. Something felt similar about those two pictures, something important, dancing beneath the surface... but Susune was just too far gone to puzzle it out.

* * *

The sun was very low in the sky when Kikyo finally finished burying the last of the dead villagers. Had she still been alive, she would have probably collapsed in exhaustion. Had her body still been made of flesh, her muscles would have refused to even move. But she was not alive and her body was made of clay and as such, she showed no signs that she had just buried about fifty people by herself without so much as a pause. 

_"Almost no signs,"_ she reflected as she looked down at herself.

Her red and white uniform, already rather dirty from her previous journey through the woods, now sported the traces of a full day of digging holes and hauling corpses around. When her eyes fell on her hands, she was also reminded that she had not bathed in close to a week and as such must not look far better than her clothing.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to clean myself up a little," she noted with a small grimace of disgust.

Looking at the sky, she judged that she had about an hour of daylight left. She would have to move quickly. A bath could be taken in the dark without too much problem, but a laundry could not be done blindly. And so, it was with quick steps that she headed out to search for the necessary supply.

* * *

For the second time that day, Susune cracked her eyes open. The sun sat very low in the sky, telling her that she had been asleep all day. She cursed herself for having slept for so long and bolted up in bed, with the intention of continuing her work, and instantly regretted it. She had pushed herself far beyond her limits and her body reminded it to her rather unpleasantly. Waves of pain coursed through her tired members at such a sudden movement and her vision started spinning violently, forcing her to put a hand down to stabilize herself. When her palm came in contact with the ground, it felt like thousands of needles pierced her skin, causing her to instantly retract her limb and crash down on her futon. 

It took a few minutes, but eventually, her vision stabilized, allowing her to try once again to sit up in bed. With a lot of groaning, wincing and hissing, she managed to push herself upright and stay that way. She then looked at her hands, wondering why she had hurt herself by simply putting it down and saw that they were wrapped in bandages.

_"That's right. Kikyo-sama..."_ she remembered.

Thus awakened, her brain seemed to pick up right where it left before she fell into unconsciousness. The two scenes about Kikyo and the feeling that something important was hidden right beneath the surface sprang right out of its box. She pushed it back for the moment as now was not really the time for this type of questioning, especially when the only person who could answer her inquiries was not even there in the first place. Come to think of it, where was Kikyo? She couldn't have possibly left her here all alone, could she?

Before she had time to be afraid though, a splashing sound caught her attention. Frowning in confusion, she listened as the noise changed to one of energetic scrubbing.

"Laundry?" she asked the empty air.

Someone was actually doing laundry just outside the door. The thought in itself was so... incongruous. Who on earth would do his or her laundry in the middle of a village that had just been slaughtered? That was rather puzzling. Unable to contain her curiosity, Susune struggled to her feet and stumbled toward the door. When she reached it, she immediately spotted a black-haired woman dressed in a light blue kimono scrubbing at red and white clothing contained in a wooden basin. As if sensing eyes on her, the woman turned and Susune's eyes widened in surprise.

"Kikyo-sama?" she asked incredulously.

A tiny spark of emotion lit the miko's eyes for a millisecond before they once again became two emotionless pools. "How do you feel?" she asked after a long silence.

"... Tired," answered Susune timidly.

"That's to be expected," snorted the miko before returning to her laundry. "There's some food in my pack, you should eat some of it," she said again without looking at the girl.

Susune looked at the miko in front of her, a little confused. Was this really the same woman who had rescued her yesterday? She seemed somewhat colder than she remembered. She and Kikyo being the only two people around for miles left little room for doubts though. But then, this wasn't the first time Susune had seen Kikyo wears such an expression. Last night too, the woman had sported such an emotionless mask, right after she had cried her heart out. It almost seemed like a part of her had died at that moment. Questions burned her tongue, she wanted desperately to know what had happened to the warm smile she remembered. But fear kept all of those at bay; instead, she resorted to asking about what had brought her here in the first place.

"Kikyo-sama... what are you cleaning?" she inquired timidly.

"My uniform," answered Kikyo flatly.

Susune paused, taken aback by the completely useless piece of information volunteered by the miko in front of her. Gathering up her courage, she managed to ask one more question.

"Why?"

"Because it's dirty," came the reply as flatly as the first, if not more so.

This conversation, if you could even call it that, was getting nowhere fast. It was plain to Susune that Kikyo did not want to talk to her right now. The question was... why? Had she done something to anger the miko somehow? The only thing she _did_ do was try to bury her people, but that hardly warranted such a harsh treatment, even if she had collapsed in exhaustion in the process. But still, if she had done something wrong, she would face it like a grown woman.

"Kikyo-sama, if I did anything to anger you then I apologize. But could you at least tell me what it is?" she said, her voice as steady as she could make it.

Now this caused the undead miko to pause in her task and turn back to the child, eyebrows raised in surprise. They lifted even higher when they met the girl's determined features. The features of a person ready to accept the consequences of her actions. A thought unwittingly percolated through her mind before she could even stop it.

_"She has spirit; she would make a good apprentice."_

She firmly pushed that ridiculous notion aside and once again focused on the child in front of her. "You did nothing Susune. This is how I am normally," answered the miko before returning to her laundry.

Susune opened her mouth, ready to argue that this was not true, that she had seen her cry the night before, but the woman's behavior told her that this might not be the right time to bring that up. So instead, she wisely chose to let the subject drop. For a while, she tried to find something to say to keep the conversation alive, but after a few minutes of useless searching, she gave up and watched in silence as Kikyo finished washing her uniform.

After an unknown time, Kikyo broke the silence, startling the girl leaning on the doorframe in the process. "You should get some rest, Susune. Tomorrow is going to be a big day," she said without turning back.

"Big day?" asked the child in confusion.

"Yes. Tomorrow morning, we're leaving this place," answered the miko.

Leaving. One of the many things the girl had absolutely not wanted to think about. One of the many things that were simply too scary for her to even conceive. This village was her home, the place she had been born, the place she had grown up, the place she _knew_. She couldn't just abandon it, could she? She couldn't just leave everything she held dear behind and go! It was... immoral, inconceivable, preposterous!

"No," she whispered faintly, causing the miko to turn toward her.

"No," she repeated, her voice growing firmer, more assured making Kikyo raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"NO!" she finally screamed and bolted off.

She didn't pay much attention to where she was going and quite frankly, she didn't care. All she wanted to do was get away from Kikyo, get away from the heartless woman who wanted to drag her away from her home. Yet, as strong as her desire to flee was, when her steps took her straight to the village's square, she stopped dead in her tracks, petrified by what she saw there. Instead of the sickening spectacle of dead bodies she had expected, there were only graves. Rows after rows of them.

The mind works in funny ways sometimes, because the first thing that actually came to her upon seeing this was that she had finally figured out why Kikyo had been washing her uniform. Of course, it wasn't long before this rather ridiculous thought was replaced with a more important one. All the tombs were neatly aligned, all of them the exact same dimension as the one beside it, all of them looking exactly the same, all of them _unmarked_. She couldn't tell where her best friend Chidori was lying. She couldn't tell where her parents were lying. She couldn't tell where Sojiro, her annoying neighbor, was lying. Nor could she tell where the kind Mister and Miss Takanori were lying. She felt a lump form in her throat as she realized that she would never actually know who exactly was buried where, that she would never be able to put a face on each grave littering the ground.

This proved to be too much for her still fragile mind to take. The emotional block that had kept her from breaking up completely shattered, freeing all the pain and anguish that she had not been willing to face just yet. And so, with a long, plaintive wail, she collapsed on the ground and started to sob violently.

Susune was not the only soul weeping this evening. Behind her, Kikyo, who had witnessed the whole scene, was also doing her own version of crying. She was more silent and discreet and no tears streamed down her cheeks. Yet, when one looked at her eyes, the sadness swimming there could not be missed. The tightness of her mouth, her fists clenched so tight her arms trembled, the hissing of her breath, all of it gave clues of just how much a wreck the woman really was.

"I cannot... comfort you, Susune," she murmured, sounding almost like she was apologizing to the girl. "I cannot give you what you so desperately need. That is why I must be cold and distant. So that you will not suffer needlessly when our paths move away from each other. I hope that you may one day find it in your heart to forgive me for whatever pain I may cause you," she finished, looking sadly at the ground.

She waited for a long time for the child's tears to calm down and for a time, Kikyo thought that she might cry all night long. Eventually though, the sobs quieted and the girl calmed down. She did not stand up however; she remained crumpled on the ground, too exhausted to even move. That was when Kikyo made her move. She walked until she was right beside the girl and peered down at her. It took a few seconds, but Susune finally did end up noticing that she was not alone anymore.

"K... Kikyo-sama," stuttered the girl with a haggard expression on her face.

"Come tomorrow morning, I shall be leaving this place. Whether you decide to stay here and try to survive on your own or come with me and find another place to start over is entirely up to you," spoke the miko, her face once again an emotionless mask.

"But whatever your choice may be, remember that if you should fail to live up to the expectations of the ones buried here, their souls will never rest in peace," she finished and walked away.

* * *

Sitting at the very same place where she had broken down a night before, Kikyo waited patiently for the sun to come up. She had slept earlier, a little less than an hour of troubled slumber. She kept having dreams about her and Inuyasha, which was normal for her, she had them every night and they hardly affected her anymore. The ones which truly did unsettle her were the ones about Susune. Those were always roughly the same, she would be teaching the girl something and would watch proudly as the child avidly sucked in the knowledge presented to her. How the girl managed to sneak up into her thoughts like that was beyond Kikyo's understanding. But try as she might to deny it, the fact remained: she cared about the kid, even if that sort of feeling could lead to nothing but anguish and suffering. Her musing was brought short when soft footsteps resounded on the wooden floor of the hut. 

Shifting her gaze to the door, she noticed that it was Susune who had just come in. The girl was carrying her neatly folded uniform in her arms and sported a strange expression on her face. It was the type of expression a person would wear if they were about to do something and did not intend to let anyone sway them. Stranger still was when the kid deposited the clothing carefully on the floor and proceeded to sit down on her knees, as if she was facing a lord. She stayed that way for a moment, appearing to contemplate once more what she was about to do. Finally, taking a deep breath, she spoke.

"Kikyo-sama, I ask you very humbly... to take me in as your apprentice," said the child while bowing until her face almost touched the floor.

And at that moment, the world itself stopped spinning.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well that's it for this time, and go on right ahead if you want to throw tomatoes at me for the cliffhanger, I think I may actually enjoy it he he. As always, read and review people.  



	3. The beginning

**Disclaimer:** Susune is mine, mine! But as for the others in Inuyasha's gang... it's a different matter  
**Note:** I'm BAAAAACCCKKKK and with another chappy. I'm comfortably settled into my new appartment and I have the internet. So writing is now back in full swing :). I would like to thanks vic for her review and also someone who did not leave any name for his or her review (since he said freshman then I shall presume he's a man, sorry if my guess is wrong). By all means, do not apologize about your long review, I like them this way lol. In any case, before I start rambling uselessly... on with the story :)  
**Special thanks:** Watergoddess really does splendid work :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: The beginning**

Susune watched Kikyo's retreating form with growing astonishment. That was it? No understanding smile? No comforting embrace? No soothing words? Surely the woman would come back to her and tell her it was all a joke. But as the miko turned a corner and vanished from sight, the painful reality sank in. Kikyo did not care at all about what happened to her. How else could the woman speak such harsh words to her? How else could the woman remain unfazed by her pain? That was too much for her to take and she collapsed right back on the ground. She should have felt betrayed by Kikyo's actions. She should have felt pain at the death of her people. She should have felt confused as to what she was to do now. But all she felt right now was an icy numbness that prevented anything but exhaustion from making itself known to her. And so, just like that, in the middle of her people's graves, Susune fell asleep, as much to flee from reality as because she was tired.

* * *

All around her, flowers were in full bloom. Their delicate petals fluttered it the light summer breeze and the birds playfully flew in a cloudless sky. Behind her, her parents walked hand in hand with a smile on their face as she happily ran after a few butterflies. In short, it was a picture of paradise that nothing could possibly shatter.

"Susune, don't get too far ahead," her mother called.

Turning back, she realized that indeed, the distance separating her from her beloved parents was growing a little too great for comfort. Immediately, she rushed back, right into her mother's waiting arms.

"Sorry mom, I got carried away," she apologized, looking up at the woman she knew so well.

"It's all right dear, you came back, it's all that matters," answered the woman gently.

"After all, I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to my precious daughter now would I?" continued the older woman, while tightening her hold until it became almost painful.

As she said those words, Susune's mother's tone grew increasingly colder and with it, the beautiful landscape began to take a turn for the worst. The flowers died, the trees withered, the birds fell from the sky, everything was dying in front of her very eyes. Not understanding what was going on, she looked up to her parents for answers and instantly regretted her gesture. The two adults' skin had turned ghostly pale. She could see numerous gaping wounds littering their bodies and their eyes had a strange predatory gleam dancing in their dead pupils. With a jerk, she managed to break free from her mother's hold and she started to back away slowly.

"What's wrong Susune? Don't you want to be with us any longer? Don't you love us anymore?" asked her father as he reached toward her.

"No! Go away! You're not my parents!" she screamed while scampering out of reach.

"But we are Susune, don't you recognize us?" questioned her mother.

Susune merely shook her head vehemently while continuing her retreat. It did not last for long however because two steps later, her back came in contact with a hard surface that prevented her from backing away any further. Shifting her head slightly to see what it was, she found out with horror that it was the exact same wall that she had been backed into when the wolf youkai had cornered her.

Eyes wide with fright, she watched helplessly as her parents got closer and closer.

"Don't worry, Susune, one touch and it will all be over. We'll be able to be together for eternity," her father said gently while reaching out to her.

"No, please, I don't want to become like you," she whimpered as she cowered before her father's ever approaching hand.

"It's okay Susune, it won't hurt a bit," reassured her mother in a soothing tone. Of course, this did anything but reassure the frightened child.

As the hand got within five inches of her face, the girl closed her eyes and scrunched as much as she could on herself (which was not very much) and waited for the inevitable. Strangely, it never came. Instead, there was a light whistling sound followed almost immediately by a grunt and a rather loud thud. A few seconds later, the same thing happened, followed by complete silence. Gathering her courage, she cracked one eye open and stared at the spectacle before her. The two zombies impersonating her parents were lying motionless on the ground, an arrow protruding from each of their chest.

For a second, she watched the two now lifeless forms lying on the ground, not comprehending what on earth had just happened. And then something clicked and she raised her gaze just in time to see Kikyo sling her bow back on her shoulder and turn away.

"Kikyo-sama?" she asked, but the miko did not react.

"Wait Kikyo-sama, don't leave me here all alone!" she called and this time, the woman did stop.

"Your place is not with someone like me Susune. I cannot take you with me," she answered with tears running down her face and a sad smile on her face.

"But why?" she asked.

The miko did not answer; she merely shook her head sadly before turning away and disappearing into the woods.

"No, wait! Kikyo-sama don't go! Please don't GOOOO!" she called with growing despair... and she bolted upright from the ground.

Frantically, she looked left and right, searching for the monsters of her dream and, when she found none, a violent shudder of relief spread through her being. It hadn't really been her parents. Her parents had not really tried to turn her into a zombie. Her parents loved her and would want her to be happy, that much, she knew for certain. Her panic receding, her mind went over the other part of her dream, the one where Kikyo had actually saved her. It ironically felt very much like what had happened in reality, except for the targets that is. But the main difference was that the woman in her dream had smiled, which was something the real Kikyo was incapable of doing, she was far too cold and distant...

_"That's a nice name," smiled the undead miko. "I am Kikyo," she offered back._

Susune jerked as the memory replayed itself in her mind. The miko _had_ smiled... and quite warmly at that. But she was still incapable of shedding tears...

_"I cannot take her with me," she whispered. "Her place is not with someone like me," she finished fighting desperately to regain control of her emotions._

Again, the child stiffened. The woman could shed tears, she had done so a mere night before. And she had also treated her hands and buried most of the villagers all by herself. Now that she actually thought about it, the miko had shown remarkable concern for her well-being, even though she hardly knew her. But if she was so concerned about her... why did she not try to comfort her earlier, why had she locked herself up in her own world like this?

In an effort to find an answer to this rather troublesome question, Susune's mind started building up scenarios all crazier than the last to explain the miko's behavior. But of course, none of them really fit in the picture. She just did not know enough about Kikyo to figure out this mystery. In fact, all she did know was that the woman seemed to be a traveling miko of some sort.

Frowning in concentration, she went over everything from the beginning once again. The woman had said that she could not take her along, which meant that she had actually considered the possibility. But obviously, something had come up to make her give up on the idea... and that's what made her cry.

"But... if she cried because of this then that means that... she's doesn't want us to part!" she realized, astonished by her discovery.

And if she didn't want them to part, then that must mean that deep down, Kikyo was fond of her. She didn't really know why but relief flooded her being as she reached this conclusion.

_"I knew she was good; I knew it!"_ she thought triumphantly, but the feeling was short lived.

When she had broken down earlier, the woman had not tried to comfort her. She had not held her... she had merely watched on the side as she cried her heart out. This didn't fit in the picture she had put together at all. Something was still amiss.

_"Miko-sama... your hand is cold," whispered the girl timidly._

Her eyes widened in horror as the last piece of the puzzle suddenly snapped into place. She had never really wondered why Kikyo's body had been so cold to the touch. But now, as she started to analyze the miko's actions, a terrible truth appeared before her eyes: the woman was sick. That was why she had decided not to keep her along. That was why she was now so cold and distant. That was why she had not comforted her. And, last but not least, that was why she was so utterly alone. Because she did not want anybody to catch whatever it was she had caught.

"Oh gods no! Not her too! Haven't I lost enough loved ones? Haven't I suffered enough?" she whispered, fresh tears falling down her cheeks.

Angrily, she wiped them away. The time to cry was over, now was the time to act. There weren't that many ways to figure out how to cure an illness. She had to learn how... and the only person available was the very same person who was sick, narrowing her time frame considerably. True, the chances of her finding the cure on time were close to zero, but she'd be damned if she let another person she cared about a die. And so, with that thought in mind, she stood up and headed for the hut where she knew Kikyo was waiting.

* * *

Kikyo was used to control her expression, to wear a mask shielding her emotions from the outside world, but what the girl had just asked proved to be too much for her to take and her features dropped, showing her astonishment for the whole world to see. Her mind was a total blank as reality and fantasy collided with each other. 

"Say what?" she finally managed to utter once her brain had processed the information.

"I would like to become your apprentice Kikyo-sama," repeated Susune while daring a look at the older woman.

With a supreme effort of will, she managed to shake off her surprise and close up her features once again. The emotions were still there however, running wild and free right under the surface and it took every ounce of self-control Kikyo had to keep her voice steady as she spoke.

"Don't be ridiculous Susune, you're still too young for this sort of thing," shot back the miko but even as she said this, her very mind countered her argument.

_"Wrong, she's just the right age and you know it!"_

"If I'm too young now Kikyo-sama then I'll stay with you until I'm old enough," argued Susune firmly.

The woman hissed in annoyance. Of all the children in the world she could have saved, why did she have to save one that was so stubborn?

"Look, Susune, even if you had what it takes to become a miko, which you don't, I wouldn't train you," she answered in hope of finally deterring the determined child.

"But why?" questioned the child.

"Because I have no interest in teaching an apprentice," she answered flatly.

"But..." began Susune.

"Enough! This discussion is over!" cut in Kikyo sharply before the girl could come up with another argument.

Susune opened her mouth as if to object, but then, she closed it and swallowed back what she had been about to say. She was conceding victory to the older woman for now, but her expression told Kikyo that she had not heard the end of this by far. The woman abruptly stood up, effectively hiding her annoyance with her movement and headed for her pack. She took out a few things and promptly started making breakfast for the little girl. It was not something complicated, but it would sustain Susune for a good part of the day, which was the main objective.

"Here," she said simply while handing out the plate to the girl who had not moved an inch since the end of their conversation.

"Aren't you going to eat Kikyo-sama?" questioned Susune innocently.

"I ate earlier," lied the miko before grabbing her folded uniform and heading out to change, thus preventing any further questioning by the inquisitive child.

Only when she was well away from the hut and perfectly certain that she was alone did she allow herself to breathe a sigh of relief. Leaning against a nearby wall, she took a few deep breaths to try and quell the raging torrent of emotions coursing through her. By the time she did get everything back under control, the sun had started pointing over the horizon. Realizing that she had gone longer than expected, she hastily removed the kimono she had found and donned her uniform. Taking one last deep breath, she mentally steeled herself and put back her emotionless mask. She had a feeling that traveling with Susune might take more out of her than she had expected.

When she did get back to the child, she just knew that her suspicions were well founded. Everything had been neatly put back into her pack and the girl herself was sitting expectantly near her own luggage, ready for departure. She frowned a little at this but refrained from voicing any objections. Without a word, she strapped her quiver of arrows over her shoulder, put her makeshift bag on her back and grabbed her bow.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked even though she knew perfectly well what the answer would be.

"Yes Kikyo-sama," answered Susune simply. "But... to where?" she inquired after a small pause.

"Roads connect places together. If we take the one I used to come here in the opposite direction, we're meant to end up somewhere," explained the miko before heading away.

Susune watched the retreating miko for a few seconds, contemplating what she had just said. The woman had used the road to come here, but she didn't know what lay at the other end? That was strange. Finally, she shrugged and followed suit. Yet another mystery to add to the pile, nothing to be too concerned about. What really mattered now was trying to convince the miko to take her in as her apprentice before they reached the next village two days away (a fact she was the only one to know so far). That might prove to be a little difficult to achieve, but she was not the type to back away when the going got tough.

_"I'll save you Kikyo-sama... even if it's the last thing I do,"_ she promised herself silently.

As they reached the outside of the hut, Kikyo suddenly stopped and turned toward her with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Is there anything that you wish to do before leaving this place?" she asked out of the blue.

"I..." she stammered, taken aback by the question.

"It is very likely that you will never come back here. So if you want to say goodbye to your people, now is the time," explained the miko.

Shock appeared on Susune's features as she realized that through all of her reflections about Kikyo... she had completely forgotten about offering a last prayer to her fellow villagers.

"Yes Kikyo-sama... there's one last thing that I must do," she finally answered, her features quickly sombering.

"Then I shall wait here until you are done," nodded the woman before carefully lowering herself on the ground, mindful not to damage what she was carrying.

"Thank you," she whispered and promptly took off toward the village's square.

When she reached it, she felt a strange mix of pain, regret and shame wash over her. Pain at the loss she had sustained, regret at not having been able to do more and shame at having almost forgotten her last farewell. Shaking herself off, she discarded her luggage and kneeled in a prayer position.

_"Everyone... this is it,"_ she began. _"It's time for me to leave this place. I wish I could have stayed, but... I know such a thing would be impossible. Wherever you are, I hope that you are all happy. I'm sorry that I could not bury you all myself, but I think it was for the best... I probably would not have been able to accomplish this by myself anyway."_

She marked a long pause in her prayer, not really knowing what else to say yet feeling that something else should be added. Finally, inspiration came back to her and she continued.

_"I don't know if it's within your power, but please give me the strength to help Kikyo-sama. I can feel just how sad and lonely she is... help me ease her pain a little. And help me find the cure to her disease before it's too late... she deserves to live, if only because she saved my life,"_ she concluded.

With that said, she stood up and scooped up her pack on her shoulder. Looking one last time over the rows of tombs, she felt one lone tear stream down her cheek. She did not wipe it away though, she simply let it run all the way to her chin and once there, it hovered for a second before finally giving in to gravity and fall to the ground.

"Goodbye. Mom, Dad... Everyone. May your souls all rest in peace," she said softly before turning around and firmly walking away.

When she reached Kikyo, the woman did not waste time in useless chatter. She merely raised an inquiring eyebrow to which Susune answered with a nod and she got to her feet, thus marking the beginning of their journey.

Neither of the two was aware of this, but what fate had in store for them went far beyond what they could have imagined. This single step indeed marked the beginning of a journey, but not the one they expected, not by a long shot.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, there you have it, they finally left the village. I never actually planned to spend three whole chapters just on this, but strange things happen when you write he he. As for what's in store for the pair... well, you're going to have to wait and see he he he. Don't worry, my mind is buzzing with possibilities so no writer's block in sight, just be patient and bear with me. So then, as always, read and review people :).  



	4. Impossible tasks, impossible wishes

**Disclaimer:** Well, Susune is my own creation... but not Inuyasha's gang, as you probably guessed.  
**Note:** HOLY S... over a month since my last update! This is rather unusual, especially for me. For my credit, I do have an excuse. A lot of shit happened in my life, but thankfully, it's all coming to an end so my inspiration has come back... and with a vengance if I may say he he. I have three chapter that are freshly written so you can expect a few updates in the near future :). So then, without further ado, on with the story.  
**Special thanks:** Another piece of good work by watergoddess :)

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Impossible tasks, impossible wishes**

In her entire life, Susune could not remember having met someone as quiet and stoic as the miko walking in front of her. Since they had left her village half a day earlier, Kikyo had not said a single word nor had she so much as glanced at her. Questions burned her tongue. She wanted to know who Kikyo really was, what she liked, how she caught the disease that was now plaguing her. But she just couldn't find the courage to ask anything, she didn't want the miko to withdraw more than she already had. She was so lost in thought that when Kikyo suddenly spoke up, she literally jumped out of her skin.

"If you want to ask me something then do so," said Kikyo flatly without taking her eyes off the road in front of them.

It was ironic that her mind, so full of questions a second before was a total blank now. She dug and dug frantically searching for something, anything to say to the woman in order not to waste this golden opportunity, but it was no use, the more she searched, the more her questions eluded her. Strangely, it was her stomach which saved her skin by manifesting its emptiness at this very moment. Before she could even think about what she was saying, Susune found herself speaking.

"What's your favorite meal?" she questioned and blinked. Why on earth had she asked that? It was utterly pointless and completely incongruous.

Apparently, Kikyo thought so too because for the first time today, she turned her head slightly to the side and fixed her with a confused stare.

"You want to know... what my favorite meal is?" she repeated, disbelief evident in her voice.

"I... yes," agreed Susune. No sense in denying her question now and it _was_ harmless enough.

Kikyo continued to look at Susune intently, as if trying to fathom why she wanted to know this, but eventually she just shrugged and returned to watching the road ahead.

"Unadon..." she answered quietly, so quietly in fact that Susune almost missed it.

Unadon, the one thing that she would have given her very soul to eat again. She could still remember the first time her mother had made it for her on the eve of her tenth birthday. The beautifully crafted bowl from which small volutes of steam rose. The delicate aroma of the eels and the rice tickling her nostrils, making her mouth water in anticipation. Beside it, the small pot of soy sauce she loved so much. And lastly, the ornate chopsticks. Her mother had really gone all out on that day. The picture was so incredibly vivid that her stomach could not do anything but growl in anticipation. Kikyo stopped dead in her tracks.

_"Did my stomach just... growl?"_ she reflected in astonishment. But even as she thought this, the sensation receded and her mouth dried up, becoming once again the dry pit it normally was.

Hunger... in all the years she had spent as a clay puppet, she had never felt it even once. Hell, she didn't even _have_ a stomach in the first place. So how did this happen? How was it that for a split second, her body had almost felt... alive again? The answer to this question was rather obvious: Susune. The girl had gotten right past her defenses yet again without even trying. Anger bubbled up inside her, though she wasn't sure if she was angry at Susune for having breached her defenses or at herself for having let her guard down. Once again she stopped short when she realized what she was doing.

_"Dammit! As if having my emotions flaring out of control was not enough, now even my own body is starting to answer to her!"_ she reflected while unconsciously tightening her grip on her bow.

"Kikyo-sama?" came the confused voice from behind her.

"We deserve a small rest. Let's settle down over there for a little while," answered the miko, pointing to a tree with well furnished branches that would provide them both with plenty of shade.

"Okay," replied Susune, though her tone told Kikyo that her curiosity was far from satisfied.

It was one thing Kikyo did not understand about the child. She could feel that she was filled to burst with questions and yet... she kept quiet. Any other kid her age would have bombarded her until her head spun like crazy, but Susune did not. She kept them to herself, even when prompted, like the miko had done a minute earlier. Though puzzling, Kikyo was content to let the thing rest, in a few days at most, they would reach another village, she would find a family to take the girl in and that would be the end of it, so no sense in getting too tied up.

_"She deserves a happier future than what I can provide,"_ she reflected. But the sentence was beginning to sound hollow, as if the conviction that she was making the right choice had melted away.

It sounded even more hollow as she watched Susune open her bag and take out some fruits. Most were in relatively good condition, except for an orange which had suffered quite a great deal. Upon seeing this, the girl wrinkled her nose in disgust before grabbing it with every intention of throwing it away.

"Eat it," admonished Kikyo before she even knew she had spoken.

Susune jerked in surprise, at the miko's sudden order. "But why, it's all beaten up?" she questioned back.

"Eat if you're hungry and then lightly to avoid overloading your body. If something looks bad, but still edible then eat it now so as not to waste any of your supply... because you never know when you'll be able to replenish it. Those are the rules of a smart traveler," enumerated the miko.

Susune looked at Kikyo for a while before shifting her gaze to the orange in her hand. A small grimace twisted her features, but nonetheless, she dutifully started to peel and eat it. The miko absently watched as the child chewed on her fruit, wincing with each new bite. She couldn't figure out exactly why she had given this advice. As sound as it may have been, Susune was not and would never be a traveler so why on earth had she even bothered?

_"My emotions, my body and now even my subconscious is playing against me. This is getting ridiculous!"_ she berated herself mentally.

Before she had time to dwell too much on this though, Susune dragged her back to reality.

"Kikyo-sama, is there anything we can do with the orange's skin?" she questioned.

The miko raised an eyebrow in surprise. The girl was really a fast learner. She definitively would make... She stopped that thought before it even had a chance to finish itself. A small humorless smile graced her lips as she stood up and began gathering her stuff.

"Keep them if you want, they can add a little flavor to an otherwise tasteless meal," she commented.

Susune looked dubiously at the pieces of skin in her hands before shrugging and stuffing it in a pocket of her kimono. Then, seeing that the miko was about to depart, she hastily closed her bag and slung it on her shoulder before bounding to her feet.

"Let's get going," said Kikyo simply and with that, they were both off.

* * *

"Kikyo-sama I beg you..." started the young girl pleadingly. 

"No," cut in the miko firmly.

"But..." Susune tried again.

"No I will not take you in as my apprentice! I said so exactly 17 times and repeating myself will not change the answer!" snapped Kikyo, feeling her patience growing dangerously thin.

The girl had started this shortly after their midday break and the sun was almost setting. She kept asking the same question again and again which was really starting to grate on her nerves. In a way, she admired her tenacity, but this was really getting ridiculous. Just how many times would she have to say no for the child to understand? Thankfully, it was almost night and if Susune fell asleep then she would finally be able to enjoy a few minutes of peace and tranquility. Kikyo's eyebrow twitched as a sudden question popped in her head. It was a question so obvious that she wondered why it didn't cross her mind until now. Stopping dead in her tracks, she whirled around and fixed Susune with an icy stare.

"Just why on earth are you so intent on becoming my apprentice?" she asked suspiciously.

For her credit, the child did try to hold the miko's gaze, but she couldn't help but falter under the sheer intensity of it.

"I..." she stammered, her cheeks burning a bright crimson. "... want to... learn how to... heal people," she finally managed to say.

Kikyo looked at the girl for a few more seconds before huffing in disdain. "If you want to lie, you could at least try to be convincing," she shot before turning around and walking away.

Susune watched the retreating miko for a second, feeling something akin to desperation swell within her. The woman had sensed her semi-lie and she had definitively not been pleased. Her windows of opportunity were closing one after the other and her time was running increasingly short. They would reach the next village at sunset tomorrow. She had to convince Kikyo before then or she was doomed.

"If I tell you the truth... will you consider coming back on your decision?" she asked in a defeated tone.

This definitively got the undead miko's attention because she retraced her steps and came to stand right in front of her.

"It depends on what the truth is," she answered emotionlessly.

Taking a deep breath, the ten years old raised her head and looked straight at Kikyo to show that she was really telling the truth and launched herself.

"I want... to find a cure for your disease," she revealed, her gaze never blinking once.

Silence. Pure and absolute silence. It was as if time itself had stopped as neither of the two women moved by even an inch. Finally, Kikyo blinked and the spell was broken.

"Just what makes you think that I am sick?" she questioned, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Well... your body is as cold as ice to the touch and you don't eat... At least I've never seen you eat," explained the girl, her heart thundering in her chest, but she dared not move her eyes away from Kikyo's gaze for fear of being considered a liar once again.

Kikyo stood there, rooted to the spot. For the first time in years, she felt fear constrict her stomach. She had greatly underestimated this girl's sense of observation. In less than a day, she had virtually figured out what she was. She really had to hurry or else, her secret would be revealed.

"Stop trying to be a heroine Susune," hissed the miko before stalking away angrily.

"But you said..." began the child.

"My answer remains unchanged. Now come along, we still have to find a place to settle for the night!" snapped Kikyo furiously.

Susune jerked at the harsh tone before hunching her shoulders. Her bet had not paiyed off after all, if anything, it had made things worst. Kikyo had just barricaded herself behind impenetrable walls, sealing within all the secrets that could have lead Susune to a possible cure. And so, it was with a heavy heart that the child followed the miko, knowing that her primary source of information had just run dry. There was only one thing left to do now: wait until they arrived at the village tomorrow and hope that someone there had the ability to save her.

_"Keh, might as well hope my family was still alive,"_ she thought angrily. She was generally not one to give up, but she had to admit that the odds had just grown incredibly worst in the last few moments.

For her part, Kikyo was positively fuming. Who the hell did this child think she was? She knew nothing of her predicament! Nothing! So how could she even pretend to be able to cure her when she wasn't even sick in the first place?

As she had those thoughts, another more rational part of her mind tried to tell her that Susune was only doing her best under the circumstances, that there was no way the girl could know that her body was made of clay, not flesh. But of course, she did not hear any of it.

"This place shall do for the night," she announced abruptly as they arrived in a small clearing.

Without another word, the miko promptly put her things on the ground and proceeded to extract food and blankets from her bag. Even though she was angry at Susune, it didn't mean that she wanted the girl to catch a cold or die of starvation. But come to think about it, was it really Susune she was angry at or herself? She didn't know the answer to that, but it was pointless to torture herself more than she already was. Shifting her gaze to the girl once again, Kikyo noticed that she was sitting on the ground, her discarded pack beside her.

"Unless you want to eat raw food, I suggest that you go and get us some firewood," prompted the miko, a touch of exasperation showing in her voice.

Susune stiffened at the barely disguised order before glaring darkly at Kikyo. Finally, with an angry huff, she stood up and complied. When the child had disappeared into the woods, the miko sighed. She hadn't really meant to be so harsh to Susune, but right now it felt like everything was set against her. All she really wanted was for the girl to have the happy life she deserved and everything, her heart, her body, her subconscious, even Susune herself were dead set on preventing that to happen.

_"What on earth did I do to deserve this?"_ she reflected with a hunch of her shoulders.

The sound of a snapping twig brought her out of her musing. Turning her head, she noticed Susune walking back into the clearing, arms full of dead branches. She also noted, with a small spark of regret, that the girl was still angry, very angry in fact. Her suspicions were confirmed when she dropped her load unceremoniously on the ground.

"Is there anything else we need, _Kikyo-sama_," spat the little girl venomously, putting a special emphasis on the miko's name.

Things just kept getting better and better. Now it was either apologize or deal with an angry Susune for the rest of the trip. Seeing as though the child was already making her life difficult by being in a relatively good mood, she chose not to tempt fate and go with the first alternative.

"I suppose I may have been a bit too harsh with you," she amended. "But not many of the people who are nice to me actually mean it. So I've learned to be suspicious."

"But... why?" asked the child curiously. "Aren't people usually nice to mikos?"

"People respect me, people are kind to me... yet they don't even know me, they don't even try. I could be a monster and they'd still be nice... all because I'm a miko!" snapped Kikyo acidly.

Susune blinked, taken aback by the rather powerful reaction from the woman. It was strange that she reacted so angrily when she spoke of her title. When one chose to become something, shouldn't one be proud if he or she succeeds? That's when something suddenly clicked in Susune's head.

"Kikyo-sama why did you become a miko in the first place?" she questioned without thinking.

Wrong question. The woman's feature instantly closed up and her eyes hardened, telling Susune in no uncertain terms that she had just touched one very sensitive nerve. "This conversation is over," said Kikyo in a low and emotionless voice.

A mistake. Asking this question had been a mistake, she should have been more careful. Sure she had gotten her answer, but now she wouldn't get any other. Damnit! For once, Kikyo had opened the doors to her past and one slip had slammed them right back in her face. This was so frustrating, she had been on the verge of making a big discovery, she had been sure of it. But now... everything had just gone down the drain.

Heaving a deep sigh of defeat, the girl turned around and started rummaging through her bag in search of some food. She didn't really eat much today aside from her breakfast and, as worried as she was, her body still had some basic needs that needed to be satisfied. Speaking of which... Kikyo had not eaten much either and showed no sign that she was going to eat anything anytime soon. Raising her head, she opened her mouth to ask the question that burned her lips when she saw the cold expression on the miko's face. All the words she had intended to say died in her throat and she promptly lowered her gaze once again.

"What?" questioned the woman sharply.

"I..." gulped the child. "I was wondering if you wanted anything to eat?"

A long silence followed the question. It was strange as Susune had expected a flat out 'no' from the miko. Curiosity helping, she found the courage to shift her gaze to Kikyo once again and she was surprised to see a dreamy look painted on the woman's face.

"No," she whispered. "I do not... want anything... to eat."

Without another word, Kikyo slowly stood up and walked away through the woods, leaving Susune behind to guard the camp. What had that been all about? Why had Kikyo reacted like this to her question? This was all mind boggling. The few answers she did manage to extract from the miko lead only to more questions. Just how was she to unlock this living mystery that was Kikyo if she was likely to part ways with her the very next day. Fate was cruel. It took away all that she held dear, only to give her a task that was nothing short of impossible to accomplish.

"_I have to do it!_" she thought fiercely. "_I won't run and hide this time! I _will_ save Kikyo-sama, no matter the cost!_"

* * *

Not too far from camp, safely hidden from view, Kikyo was standing amidst the trees, surrounded by three or four long serpentine shapes. The soul collectors twisted lazily around the miko as they normally did when in her presence. This time however, they did not bring souls with them but information. The woman raised her hand and one of the youkai came to rest right above it. 

"So the next village is about a day's walk away," said the miko. "And it is very peaceful and not too big... Thank you, you did well," she complimented and the creatures all flew away into the night.

"So tomorrow at dusk, Susune will have her new home... and I will finally be free of her," she spoke to no one in particular.

Kikyo knew she should have felt eagerness at finally being rid of the inquisitive child. Her kindness, her curiosity, her innocence, all of it was awakening things in her that she'd rather stay dormant. Love, compassion, tenderness... all the things that a normal human being would consider normal were flaring back into existence, causing her a pain sharper than any she had ever felt before. It was so painful because she knew that as soon as Susune would learn the truth about her, she would push her away like everyone else had. She was not human anymore therefore, she couldn't afford to have human emotions either. So if she would be rid of the very thing that was making her suffer, why on earth was she feeling so thorned up inside? Why did if feel like her very soul was being ripped apart? Why were tears falling down her cheeks right now? The answer to all these questions was easy and quite obvious, but Kikyo could not make herself look at it. She could not, because she knew that if she so much as glanced at it, what was left of her resolve would fade away.

And so, with an angry swipe of her arm, she dried her tears and headed back to camp. With each passing step though, the words she had last said out loud kept repeating themselves in her mind. At one point however, they started to become slightly twisted to reflect what her heart had long since admitted but her mind refused to even consider.

_"So tomorrow at dusk, Susune will have her new home... and I will be all alone again."

* * *

_**Author's note:** Well that's it for this chappy. There isn't that much for me to say in this one. Stay tuned though because in the next chapter, things begin to pick up as the pair finally arrive at their destination. I'd also like to thank everyone for their patience with me, it was really nice of you :)))  
__


	5. The false monk

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Inuyasha and the gang.  
**Note:** Well, there you have it people, yet another chapter in less than two days :). I would have had it posted yesterday except that there was some problem with my internet connection. In any case, I would like to thank cold Kikyo for her review and also for being patient with me and faithfully waiting for the next chapter :). So then, without further ado, on with the story.  
**Special thanks:** Another piece good correction work made by my beta, watergoddess

**

* * *

Chapter 4: The false monk**

"Wake up Susune, we still have some ground to cover today," said Kikyo to rouse the child out of her sleeping state.

Susune stirred and opened her eyes. Her whole body was stiff from last day's travel and she couldn't suppress a groan when she started working her tired members.

"But the sun isn't even up yet," she protested groggily.

"It will be by the time you finish breakfast," admonished Kikyo.

Grumpily, Susune started to extract herself from her blanket and proceeded to stretch, making her joints pop satisfyingly. Her body, thus freed from her shielding was then exposed to the morning air and the girl was able to experience first hand just how crisp it was. Hugging herself to stop her shivering, she was able to take in the clearing for the first time. A light fog was enveloping everything, blurring the details and giving the scenery a ghostly quality only reinforced by the grey predawn light. Everything was completely silent, not a thing moved in the trees. It was as if she and Kikyo were the only two people alive in the world.

_"This is so...,"_ she thought in awe, unable to find a proper word to describe the sight.

"The time when the night is not completely gone and the day has not begun yet. The moment where the world is not asleep but not fully awake. It is always an inspiring moment," commented Kikyo softly.

Susune jerked her head toward the miko, only to meet completely impassive features. She blinked once in surprise before shaking herself off. Had she really heard that last retort? It _had_ been Kikyo's voice, but that expression made her doubt her ears somewhat. Eventually, she just gave up on this question altogether. She already had a drawer full of mysteries, so one more was definitively not going to make much of a difference now.

"What is for breakfast?" she finally resorted to ask.

"Same as yesterday," came the flat reply, making the child sigh in discouragement.

Kikyo frowned at the reaction. "This isn't a sushi shop, you eat what we have in our bags. If you're not happy with this, you can make your own breakfast!" snapped the miko sharply.

Susune opened her mouth, ready to protest that she hadn't actually reacted because of the menu, but because of the tone Kikyo had used but she quickly realized the futility of such an argument and promptly swallowed back her objections, choosing to help herself to a portion of the strange stew the miko had prepared instead. The taste wasn't all that great but, as Kikyo had said, on the road, one cannot afford to be picky.

The rest of the meal passed without any other notable incident and, before Susune knew it, they were both walking again, the rising sun warming their back. It wasn't until midday, when they met the first sign of civilization, that the girl found the will to speak again.

"Kikyo-sama?" she asked carefully.

The woman turned her head slightly to the side before returning her gaze to the road ahead. "What is it?" she asked neutrally.

"What will you do... after?" she inquired, being careful of her every words.

"After what?" replied the miko in an emotionless tone of voice.

"After you... find me a new family," she finished, barely managing to catch the 'dump me' that had insinuated itself in her sentence, thus explaining her slight pause.

"I'll keep on traveling," answered Kikyo without turning back.

_"Okay, now's the crucial question,"_ thought Susune, feeling her heart beat wildly in her chest.

"Will you consider... staying a few days," questioned the girl in a small and meek voice.

At this question, Kikyo jerked ever so slightly. The movement was small, almost imperceptible, but the child, having her eyes glued to the miko, saw it. She knew she had touched a nerve once again and steeled herself for the harsh reply that she knew was coming. Surprisingly, the miko did not snap back this time. She merely answered in the same tone she had used so far.

"No... Staying will only make my departure more painful to you," replied the miko.

Susune sighed in discouragement. She hadn't really expected the woman to go through with her proposition, but at this point, she was willing to try anything to postpone her deadline. And then something in the miko's words caught her ear and made her breath catch in her throat.

_"More painful to me?"_ she reflected while goggling in surprise. This was the first time the miko had openly admitted any form of concern for her.

Now this was definitively news. Kikyo not only showing concern, but openly admitting it... looks like she may have affected the woman more than she actually thought. But... if Kikyo was concerned for her... did this mean that she felt the same way toward their separation? Was Kikyo also dreading the moment when they would have to part ways?

"Kikyo-sama... will you miss me... when you leave?" she asked sadly.

She knew that this would cause the miko to close up completely, but she couldn't help herself, she had to know at least this. If she failed in her task, she wanted to know if at least something of her would stay with this mysterious, kind and lonely woman that was Kikyo.

"... No," replied the miko after a barely discernable pause.

She had been right, all the doors were now closed once again, but at least she had her answer. That slight pause was all the confirmation she needed. No matter what she might say, Kikyo would not forget her. That, at least, was comforting. Now all she needed to do was find a cure for her illness in time to save her life.

_"Please, let there be someone in the village that knows of a way to help Kikyo-sama,"_ prayed the girl silently.

* * *

As everything turned out, they managed to make much better time than expected as it was still mid-afternoon by the time they actually arrived in the village. Though much bigger than Susune's, the settlement could not sport more than 200 inhabitants at most. Everyone scurried around, busy with their chores, creating a generally peaceful and friendly atmosphere. While no one looked exceedingly rich, misery was definitively not part of this community. 

_"This place is perfect,"_ thought Kikyo, unable to stop a stab of disappointment from rising in her chest.

Behind her, Susune was looking left and right, desperately searching for anything that might resemble a healer of some kind. No matter where her gaze fell however, all that she could see were people going about their everyday tasks.

_"Please, there must be someone in this village who treats the sick and injured,"_ mused the child frustratedly.

Her contemplation was cut short when Kikyo stopped someone and asked directions for the headman's hut. Susune stiffened as she abruptly realized just how short her deadline really was. Her search became more and more frantic as each passing step brought them closer to their destination. She even considered bolting off just to buy herself some time, but by the time the idea formed itself in her head, it was too late, they were already ushered inside the headman's hut.

The man that received them was warm and friendly and introduced himself as Mikiji. He listened intently as Kikyo explained their situation and formulated her request. Much to Susune's dismay, he immediately smiled and assured them that he would do everything in his power to grant it. After that, they were both dismissed and told to come back the next day at dawn.

_"Well, that gives me a little bit of time at least,"_ thought the child with a small amount of relief.

'Little' was the keyword there, though. With barely a few hours before sunset, Susune didn't have a second to lose.

"Kikyo-sama, there's something that I must do. Do you think I could meet up with you later?" she asked once they were outside.

The miko looked at her, visibly hovering between confusion and suspicion. Finally, she shrugged in indifference.

"Go ahead if you want, I'll be waiting under that tree at sunset, don't be late," she admonished before heading her own way.

Susune nodded and bolted off at full speed. Every village had a healer, it was merely a matter of finding it. She was so intent on her search that she never saw Kikyo point discreetly at her. When she did so, a long serpentine shape partly materialized and could be seen heading in the designated direction before disappearing completely once again.

_"Follow her and tell me if anything happens,"_ the miko ordered mentally to her soul collector before heading away herself.

* * *

"Well?" asked the girl hopefully. 

"I'm really sorry child, I've never heard of any disease with the symptoms you just described," answered the old woman.

"I... see," muttered Susune, disappointed.

This had all been wishful thinking from the very beginning. Kikyo was a miko. If she had known the cure for her own illness she wouldn't be in this situation right now! She had just been too stupid and stubborn to see the actual truth.

"But you know, there may be someone in this village who might know something," added the old woman.

Susune's head instantly jerked up, hope alive once again in her eyes. "Really? Where can I find him?" she asked urgently.

"A monk has arrived a few days ago and he has taken residence in the traveler's relay. He seemed quite gifted. He might know something," answered the woman.

"Where is it? Please tell me!" urged Susune.

"It's a short distance in this direction, you can't miss it," pointed the healer.

Barely taking time to thank the woman for the information, she jumped to her feet and bolted off. The healer looked at the running girl with a bemused expression before smiling fondly.

"She must really care for this woman," she whispered to no one in particular.

At the speed she was running, it didn't take more than a few minutes for her to cover the distance separating her from the relay. She had pushed herself so hard to get there however that, by the time she did arrive, she collapsed on her knees, panting for breath.

"Well, you sure seem to be in a hurry," said an amused voice, making her look up, straight in the face of the very person she had been looking for.

"H... Hou..." she tried to say between two labored breath, but the man interrupted her.

"Now, now, why don't you catch your breath and tell me what exactly is the matter," he offered while helping her to her feet.

Susune could only nod her answer as he sat her down on a nearby wooden bench. A few minutes later, Susune found herself looking hopefully at the frowning face of the monk after she had explained her situation.

"Please houshi-sama, I beg you, this woman saved my life. There has to be a way to help her," she pleaded in a desperate tone.

"Well, you say this, but..." trailed off the monk and then his eyebrow twitched as something Susune had said caught his attention. "You said she saved your life? How so?" he asked suddenly.

"Well, my village was attacked by wolf youkai a few days ago. I thought I was going to die myself, but she just popped out of nowhere and chased the wolves away," she explained.

"I see..." he answered in a pensive voice. "There is something I must check. Could you come back tonight? I'll know more by then."

"Really houshi-sama?" blurted the girl in a hopeful tone.

"Well, don't get your hopes up too early, as I may be mistaken. But if I'm right, I'll have the cure to your friend's condition when you come back," smiled the monk.

"Oh thank you houshi-sama, thankyouthankyouthankyou," she babbled incoherently, tears of relief falling down her cheeks.

"Now, now," laughed the man. "Why don't you save your thanks for when I really _do_ have the cure? In the meantime, shouldn't you go back to your friend? I'm sure she must be getting worried about you by now."

Susune's eyes widened slightly and she looked at the sun which was already starting to disappear over the horizon. "Oh no, I'm gonna be late!" she exclaimed. "I have to go houshi-sama. But I'll be back tonight, I promise. Thank you again," she said almost too fast to understand before bolting off in the direction she had come from.

"Oh you'll thank me little girl, that I guarantee you," whispered the monk in a sinister tone, his eyes flashing red for a brief instant.

* * *

On the outskirts of town, sitting under a tree, Kikyo watched as Susune returned from whatever it was she had been doing. Happy was probably not strong enough a word for how the girl felt right now. She was positively glowing. Hell, one would think her parents had just come back to life. 

"You sure seem to be in a good mood," commented the miko suspiciously.

"Yes, Kikyo-sama, I am," answered the child simply, but she did not offer anything more in the matter of information, instead she busied herself with setting up camp.

Kikyo watched her with a pensive frown on her face. Something had definitively happened, but what still remained a mystery. The only way to answer this was to ask her soul collector. In order for her to communicate with it however, she would have to dispel the barrier that made it invisible and she couldn't afford to do this while the sun was still up.

_"Patience is a virtue I suppose,"_ she mused in resignation. But deep down, she couldn't help the nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Susune was beginning to get impatient. She was lying in her blanket, with her eyes closed, waiting for Kikyo to fall asleep. She knew that the miko would never allow her to go off on her own in the middle of the night, so she had no choice but to rely on this little trick. The only problem was that the woman was a darn insomniac! 

_"Don't tell me she doesn't sleep either,"_ she thought in growing frustration.

Just as she felt she was about to explode though, she heard Kikyo stand up quietly and walk away. She waited a safe amount of time before turning around and opening her eyes. Sure enough, she was all alone. She pondered her options for a few seconds. If she went to see the monk now, Kikyo would notice her disappearance and probably scold her for leaving without permission. But with the way things were currently going, there was no way to tell just how long it would take for the woman to fall asleep.

_"She can scold me all she wants... but I know I'm making the right choice,"_ she thought before throwing her blanket to the side and bolting off toward the traveler's relay.

When she arrived she instantly spotted the monk. He was waiting for her at the exact same spot they had originally met. He saw her coming and rose from his sitting position, waving to her in welcome.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come," he greeted warmly.

"It was difficult to slip off unnoticed," she explained, slightly breathless.

"I can imagine," chuckled the monk in good humor. "But in any case you're here and it's all that matters."

"Did you find a cure?" asked Susune hopefully.

"A cure? Why yes, I did find a cure... but not for your friend's illness I'm afraid," he answered with a mysterious smile.

Before Susune had time to react, the monk waved his hand and abruptly, memories she didn't even know she had came back to the surface. All of a sudden, she recognized the monk in front of her. He had been there, at her village. He had been the one to recommend they trap a wolf youkai in the shed and sell its fur for money. She reeled in shock. Why on earth had she forgotten this? Why didn't she recognize him? He had been the one who caused the destruction of her village.

"Y... you," she stammered as her legs gave way from under her.

"It's funny how quick people remember me when I remove the seal on their memory," taunted the monk, his features morphing to show those of a rat youkai.

"You're not... human," whispered the girl in terror.

"Very perceptive of you," he mocked with a sadistic grin on his face. "It was so easy destroying your village. Since I looked like a monk, everyone welcomed me with open arms. And everyone was so naïve that they fell prey to my manipulations with hardly any effort at all. It was so easy that I couldn't help but seal off everyone's memory, just for the fun of watching everyone run for their life, not understanding what was happening to them."

"B... but... why?" stammered Susune as she desperately tried to scamper away from the youkai.

"You make me sick!" exclaimed a voice in an icy tone.

"Kikyo-sama!" instantly exclaimed the child, relief evident in her voice.

* * *

"Now then, let's see what you have to say," said Kikyo to the invisible soul collector. 

With one gesture, the spell that made it invisible was removed and it began to tell her what it had seen. First, she smiled a little at the girl's foolishness. She still clung to the idea that a cure for her "disease" could be found. But when it got to the part of the monk however, she frowned and then horror painted her features.

"Come back tonight!" she said out loud as a terrible premonition fell over her.

Rushing back to the camp, her fears were confirmed when she found Susune's blanket empty.

"Damnit! How stupid can this child get!" she exclaimed before hastily grabbing her bow and arrows.

Finally, turning to her soul collector, she gave one simple order. _"Show me where... hurry!" _and the creature promptly took off.

In her entire life, Kikyo could not remember a time when she had run faster than now. The fact that Susune's life was most probably in danger was fueling her entire being with an energy that she didn't know she had. Sure, she could not get tired, but a body is a body and it does have physical limitations. Still, right now, even Inuyasha would not have been able to compete with her speed.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she managed to make it on the scene, just in time to witness Susune desperately scampering away from a rat youkai. Something instantly caught her attention and she froze for a second.

_"I cannot sense his youki,"_ she mused in surprise.

The feeling didn't last however as the youkai started to advance on Susune. Anger and hatred welled up inside her as she heard him explain everything to the girl. For no other reason than his sick amusement, this sorry excuse for a youkai destroyed an entire community. More than that, he destroyed Susune's future. This was unforgivable.

"You make me sick!" she said, not allowing him to enjoy himself further.

Instantly, the youkai turned toward her, forgetting the frightened child for the moment. Surprise flashed in his eyes as he recognized the red and white uniform of a miko. But then, his red orbs narrowed as his senses caught the faint tinge of youki emanating from Kikyo.

"What on earth are you?" he asked in confusion.

"Not someone you want to mess with," shot back the woman icily, right before firing her purification arrow.

"Keh! You underestimate me," taunted the youkai as he raised a barrier around himself, causing the arrow to stop in mid-flight.

"No," answered the miko with a small smile. "_You_ underestimate _me_," she finished right before the projectile broke through the obstacle.

Caught by surprise, the rat was unable to dodge and the arrow caught him straight in the chest. He screamed in pain as the purification powers contained within the arrow disintegrated him, leaving only his clothing behind. When everything was done, Kikyo made her way to the discarded tunic and rummaged through it. It didn't take her long to find a small glowing stone lodged in one of the pocket.

_"Just as I thought, fuyouheki. But how on earth did he get hold of something like this?"_ she asked herself.

As she examined it more closely, the stone's glow died out and the object turned to dust in her hands.

_"What?"_ she reflected while raising an eyebrow in both surprise and confusion.

This train of thought didn't get very far before a whimpering sound brought it to a screeching halt. Turning her head to the side, she was instantly confronted with the teary face of Susune. Emotions immediately exploded inside of her. A part of her wanted to scream at the child for her lack of judgment while another wanted to run to her and hug her like there was no tomorrow. But there was something else that held her back, a certainty that no matter how hard she tried, she would never be anything more than a fake, a walking dead, someone that had no real place in this world. Still, no matter how strong that certainty was, her human impulses simply could not be denied this time, Susune had pushed her beyond her limits. So, in a very slow and deliberate walk, she made her way to the still trembling child and towered over her with an icy expression on her face.

"You..." she hissed, her whole body trembling in barely contained rage.

Finally, unable to control herself any longer, she raised her hand and slapped Susune hard across the face, almost making her fall back to the ground in the process.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like this again you hear me!" snapped the enraged miko before abruptly whirling around and stalking away.

Susune watched the woman with an astonished expression on her face. Her cheek still stung from the recent blow, but she hardly felt it. Fresh tears welled up in her eyes, but they weren't tears of pain, they were tears of happiness. Kikyo had just admitted that she had been scared to death about what may have happened to her, meaning that she cared for her. She couldn't help but smile at this. She may not have been able to find a cure, but at the very least, she had alleviated a little of the loneliness that shadowed her heart and that alone was quite an accomplishment. She didn't have much time to ponder on this because at that moment, Kikyo noticed that she was not following and she turned around.

"Are you coming or do I have to drag you back to camp myself?" she asked sharply.

"I'm coming Kikyo-sama," she answered right before bounding to her feet and hurrying after the retreating woman.

The miko raised an eyebrow in confusion when she noticed the bright smile pasted on Susune's face. What more, the smile seemed to be directed at her. She tried to figure out what could possibly cause the child to act this way, but for the life of her, she couldn't.

_"If she wants to be happy at being slapped, it's her business,"_ she mused in dismissal before resuming her walk.

And then, as her anger died out, relief began to take its place, causing another thought to form in her head. A thought emanating from the part of her that she had locked up so long ago, a part of her that the child behind her was unknowingly freeing from its captivity, a part of her that Kikyo knew could not be allowed to exist because she was nothing more than a clay puppet: her humanity.

_"At least... she's safe."

* * *

_**Author's note:** The mystery deepens as you can see. We found out who caused the attack on Susune's village, but we don't know why yet. And what about that fake fuyouheki stone? Who created it and who gave it to him and why? To have the answers to that, you're going to have to stay tuned for the next chapter :). As always, read and review people ;).  
__


	6. Truth

**Disclaimer:** I believe I've repeated myself often enough for you to get the picture ;)  
**Note:** Well, there you have it, another chapter in less than a week. This one's the last I've written so far, so expect the next update to be a little further off ;). I would like to thanks Cold Kikyo for reviewing, it's really nice of him/her. Well, in any case, a lot of stuff happens in this chapter, so don't get dizzy lol. So, without further ado, on with the story ;).  
**Special thanks:** Once again, I must thank watergoddess for her splendid work at correcting my blunders :)

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Truth**

The moon shone brightly over the small encampment on the edge of the village, basking the two sleeping women in its tranquil light. It was a rather unique occasion to find the two sleeping soundly at the very same time, but with the events that had happened a few hours earlier, it really came as no surprise to find them in this state.

As sound as Kikyo's sleep may have looked like on the outside, it was another matter on the inside. Nightmare plagued her mind, dreams where she had not made it in time to save Susune. Dreams where all she could do was cry over the child's bloody remains, feeling an agony like none she had ever felt before. Finally, unable to take it anymore, she jerked awake and looked around frantically. When her eyes fell on Susune's peaceful form, she breathed a deep sigh of relief.

_"I really must learn to control my emotions,"_ she mused, still shaken by her dream.

As she brought her hand to her face, she noticed that her members were getting stiff, a sure sign that she needed to replenish her supply of souls. Casting a quick glance at the sleeping girl, she noted that she was deeply asleep and would most likely remain as such until early morning, giving her more than enough time to feed. Rising quietly, she walked a safe distance away and called upon her soul collectors.

As she waited for them to come, she couldn't help but think back on the fuyouheki stone she had stumbled upon. The only one she knew existed was the one Naraku had used to hide his heart, but this stone had been a lot stronger than the one she had held. So that left only one possible answer, the stone was a copy, an imitation. Someone out there was making fake fuyouheki stones... but how and to what purpose, that was a very good question.

_"This does not bode well,"_ she mused with a pensive frown on her face.

While she had those thoughts, the first of her soul collectors arrived. Absently, she reached toward it as it began its final approach. When it got close enough, it released its charge and the glowing orb was almost immediately absorbed within her body. The cycle repeated itself for a few minutes until her stiffness finally receded, telling the woman that she had had her share for now. The process being over, she allowed a few of them to wrap themselves around her as they often liked to do when their job was done. Kikyo raised her hand and petted one gently on the head. The miko liked having these long serpentine creatures around. She found their presence to be both soothing and comforting at the same time.

"All right now, it's time to go," she announced after a few minutes, prompting the soul collectors to disentangle themselves from her.

Turning around, she made to go back to camp, but she froze. Ice abruptly surrounded her heart at what she saw. Right there, standing only a few feet in front of her was Susune sporting a mask where fear mixed with betrayal on her face.

* * *

Not too long after Kikyo had departed, Susune began to stir in her sleep as a nightmare invaded her otherwise peaceful slumber. Garbled images of the attack on her village mixed with the more recent ones of her brush with death against the rat youkai. Everything was blurry, but the feeling of terror was so vivid that she bolted up and looked frantically around, her breath short and erratic. Recognizing the familiar layout of the camp, her brain immediately began his work of separating dream from reality, causing the near-panicked girl to calm down. 

As her rational mind began to take over once again, the girl lay back down and looked at the moon, allowing her mind to wander. Sleep was not far away when something caught her eye. There, amidst the starry sky, something that looked like a serpent was flying, carrying with him a strange sphere of light.

"What are those?" she asked to no one in particular.

Having half-expected a reply from the miko that should have been sleeping not too far behind her, Susune was taken aback when only silence answered her question. Turning around and sweeping the campground once again, she noticed for the first time that she was completely alone.

"Kikyo-sama?" she called, but no one answered.

Looking at the sky again, she noticed that there were at least a dozen serpents now, all carrying with them a glowing white orb and all going the same way. Curiosity started peeking inside the young girl and pretty soon, she was dashing through the woods, trying to figure out where exactly those strange creatures were heading. After a short run, a strange hue ahead caused her to slow down to a careful walk. Peeking from around a tree, she looked at the source of the light and froze in both surprise and astonishment.

Ahead of her, Kikyo was standing amidst three or four of those long serpent things. As she looked more carefully, another creature carrying a sphere arrived in the small clearing. It made a beeline for the miko and let go of its charge which was promptly absorbed into the woman's body. This little cycle continued for a few minutes and then, for no apparent reason, it stopped. The serpents then wrapped around the miko lazily and for a time Susune actually thought that Kikyo was going to get hurt or something, but then she gently petted one of the creatures on the head, like one would do to his or her dog.

_"She's controlling them,"_ she realized with a certain degree of apprehension. _"She's controlling these youkai. But then... if she's controlling them then... that must mean that... she's a youkai too."_

A youkai... the woman who had saved her life, cared for her, brought her this far... that woman was a youkai. She felt as if someone had just ripped her heart apart. The sense of betrayal was so great that she stood completely petrified as the serpents dispersed. Only when Kikyo turned around did reality came crashing down on her, but it was already too late, the miko had spotted her.

Time itself seemed to hold its breath as the pair looked at each other. Susune with hurt and betrayal, Kikyo with the look of someone who had died and had not realized it yet. It was finally the miko who broke the spell by taking a hesitant step toward the petrified child and extending her hand. Susune reacted by scrunching back on herself in fear of what was to come.

This made Kikyo stop in her track and lower her arm to her side. She clenched her hand and closed her eyes in a desperate attempt to contain the agony that coursed through her. All of her fears had finally come to pass. Susune had forsaken her, just like another young girl named Sayo had all those years ago. Another small girl she had also grown fond of, another girl who had forsaken her when she had found her secret.

Still, her pain back then was nothing compared to the one she was currently experiencing. Why was that? Was it because she had inwardly hoped that the child would accept her? Was it because for the first time in years she had actually thought she could trust someone? She didn't know and quite frankly, she didn't care. Right now, all that mattered was the blazing agony that was swallowing her whole.

"I'm... sorry... Susune," she managed to whisper before turning around and walking away stiffly.

The child looked at the miko with wild and uncomprehending eyes. She had half-expected to be killed for her discovery and yet, the woman had done nothing. In fact, she had looked positively devastated. She couldn't understand, Kikyo was a youkai and youkai were evil. They killed, they murdered, they rampaged, they pillaged, all for the sole pleasure of doing it. So why had Kikyo not done so? Why had she spared her life?

Comprehension suddenly dawned on her. Could that be it? Could Kikyo actually be a good youkai. A youkai that did not kill for pleasure, that did not slaughter innocent people, that did not destroy needlessly. In short, A youkai that was shunned by her race _because_ of her merciful behavior.

"Everyone pushed her away... even me," she realized while choking back a sob.

True, it was a rather corny explanation, but somehow, it seemed to fit with the general behavior of the miko. The air of secrecy, the distant behavior, the tears the first night, the loneliness... Everything just fit perfectly together and it made Susune's heart constrict painfully in her chest.

"Kikyo-sama!" she called before exploding into a run.

The miko had had quite a head start and her shape had already disappeared behind the trees for quite some time when Susune actually took off, but she didn't care. Right now, she had only one thing on her mind, find Kikyo... and apologize. She couldn't forgive herself for having behaved the way she had. She had thought the miko had betrayed her, but that was wrong, she had been the one to betray Kikyo. The woman had cared for her, had saved her life twice over and what did she do to thank her? She went and cowered in fear just because she was different. No wonder she had looked so devastated.

"Kikyo-sama!" she called again, louder, in hope of getting the woman's attention.

There was no answer however and Susune was beginning to think that she would never find the miko when she suddenly spotted her. The woman was stumbling forward almost blindly. Branches brushed against her face, but she did not even bother to try to avoid them. Her feet caught on something at just about every step she took and even this barely seemed to faze her.

"Kikyo-sama..." she repeated softly, while making her way hesitantly to the woman.

The effect of her voice was immediate. The woman abruptly whirled around, revealing what Susune had only seen once on the miko: a broken and teary face. In the space of a split second, Kikyo's features were alight with more emotions than Susune had seen displayed on the woman in two days. It all started with absolute surprise at seeing the child standing there. Then there came horror at having been caught in this state, which the miko remedied by wiping her face with her sleeve. This storm of emotions all ended when open hostility flared in Kikyo's brown eyes.

"What do you want Susune, haven't you had enough already?" sneered the miko.

Susune flinched but didn't back away. She had not expected Kikyo to welcome her with open arms, if anything she had actually thought it would be much worse than this.

"I'd like... to apologize Kikyo-sama. I..." she began but Kikyo did not let her finish.

"Apologize?" asked the miko in a dangerously low tone. "You want to _apologize_!" she repeated, her voice picking up in volume.

"Apologize for what exactly, eh? Apologize for being overly curious? Apologize for putting your life in danger and making me worry? Apologize for spying on me? Tell me Susune, what are you apologizing for?" snarled the miko, voice filled to the brim with venom.

Tightening her hands into fists to keep herself from trembling – Kikyo _was _scary when angry – Susune took a deep breath to calm herself. She had come here for a purpose and she'd rather die right now than let fear get the better of her.

"No," she answered in a slightly quaking voice. "It's... much worst than this Kikyo-sama. You... trusted me, cared for me and... when I discovered you weren't human I... pushed you away... and broke your heart in the process. This is... what I'm apologizing for... for betraying you," she finished, her voice dying in an almost inaudible whisper.

There was a long minute of silence following Susune's words. Kikyo was so shaken by this last admission that she simply stood rooted in place, not knowing what to say or feel. Her broken heart cried out in relief, begged her to simply accept Susune's apologies, but the fear and agony she had just endured prevented her from doing so. In fact, instead of soothing her pain, it made things worse.

"Is that all? Is your guilty heart appeased?" she snarled viciously.

Even she knew that what she was saying was cruel and completely uncalled for, but at this point, she was beyond caring.

"By tomorrow, you'll have yourself a brand new family, a family that will love you and raise you as their own. So what good will it do to apologize to me besides making _you_ feel better Susune?" she continued, coldly and mercilessly.

Kikyo had half-expected that her argument would shut the girl up for good, but it seemed that she had unknowingly touched a sensitive nerve as anger suddenly flashed in the ten year old's eyes.

"Whoever said that I wanted a new family!" shot back Susune equally angry now.

The miko was not going to have any of this foolishness however, not in her current state of mind.

"You ungrateful little wench!" she snapped, her voice cracking like a whip. "Do you have any idea of just how lucky you are? There are some who would die for the opportunity _I've_ given you!"

"I don't care what others would do or think! This is not what my heart is telling me to do!" yelled Susune at the top of her voice.

"Then what is it telling you to do!" asked Kikyo, screaming too, unable to take it anymore.

"It's telling me to stay with you!" answered the child.

Silence fell on the pair like an anvil falling on a floor. Kikyo visibly deflated at hearing the girl's last retort. Her astonished features told her just how much Susune's words had struck home. Like a phoenix rising from its ashes, hope began to glow anew inside her, hope that one person in this world might just accept her as she was, might treat her as a human being, not a clay puppet. But fear once again reared its ugly head, shadowing the light that had just started to flicker.

"You cannot stay with me Susune," whispered Kikyo, her voice quiet and broken. "No matter how much you want it, it's impossible."

"But why?" questioned the girl in a wailing tone.

"The youkai I killed earlier had something with him that he shouldn't have had. I intend to get to the bottom of this... so coming with me will inevitably put you in danger. That is... unacceptable," answered the miko.

But that wasn't the whole truth. In fact, it sounded more like an excuse to flee from reality. What really scared Kikyo was the deep effect Susune had on her. This ten year old little girl was melting her defenses one after the other. She felt so alive, so... _human_ in Susune's presence that it was scary. She couldn't allow those feelings to take a grip on her because it would lead her to nothing but pain in the end. That was why she was trying her hardest to make the child stay in this village. Unfortunately, Susune had other ideas.

"Then I'll learn to defend myself. I'll learn to shoot arrows like yours that disintegrate youkai! I'll learn I swear I will," exclaimed the child.

Huffing in annoyance, Kikyo resorted to show the girl how little she knew instead of simply telling her. "Close your eyes Susune... and concentrate as hard as you can," she ordered.

Confusion danced for a moment in the girl's eyes, but she did as she was told. She did not really know what she was supposed to do so she simply emptied her head and focused on her surroundings. She waited long seconds like this, waiting for something, anything that might be out of the ordinary until Kikyo's voice broke the silence.

"Well? Do you feel anything?" she asked, voice cold, almost daring.

Susune frowned in concentration before opening her eyes and shaking her head. "No Kikyo-sama, I don't feel anything peculiar. The only thing really peculiar is your pink cloud," answered the girl while bowing her head.

"Of course you don't... " began the miko, but the words died in her throat. "... Pink cloud?" she questioned in confusion.

Now it was Susune's turn to look startled. "Yes, your pink cloud," repeated the child, visibly not understanding Kikyo's confusion.

"What pink cloud?" asked the miko.

"The one that's constantly enveloping you. Don't you see it?" answered the girl, more and more confused.

_"A pink cloud around me?"_ she reflected while looking at her hand rather dubiously.

"Have you ever seen this sort of thing on anyone else?" inquired the miko, trying to figure out what Susune was talking about.

"Well... just about everyone I see has one. But they're usually yellow or blue, sometimes red, but it's the first time I've actually seen a pink one," replied Susune.

Kikyo's eyebrows suddenly shot up as she understood what this innocent child was talking about.

_"A sensor!"_ she thought in pure astonishment. _"This girl is actually a sensor!"_

She couldn't believe it. People with strong spiritual powers were few in numbers, but sensors, people that could see auras around people, were beyond rare. The records of the temple where she had trained only recorded one person in its four hundred year history who had ever developed that gift.

"How long have you been able to see those clouds?" inquired the miko with a frown.

"For as long as I can remember," replied the girl.

"And... " she trailed off as something suddenly clicked in her head. "Tell me Susune, was anyone _else_ in your village able to see them?" she pressed on.

"Well... everyone," she answered. "Why do you ask Kikyo-sama, isn't this normal?" shot back the child, concern starting to appear in her voice.

"Susune, it's really important that you answer me truthfully. Do you remember seeing what color was the cloud around the youkai I killed earlier?" questioned the miko, her tone suddenly very intent and serious.

The girl opened her mouth but then closed it, an astonished expression appearing on her features. "I... didn't see any," she admitted, visibly surprised by the realization.

The gears started spinning wildly in Kikyo's head as she finally understood the reason behind the attack on Susune's village. Dozens of sensors. Dozens of people capable of seeing auras. Dozens of people capable of detecting someone carrying a fuyouheki stone. Dozens of people who were a potential danger to someone's plan.

But something was still amiss. If that youkai had a fuyouheki stone in his possession when he had gone to the village, then he would have been detected immediately. So it meant that he did not have it back then but... when?

"I suppose you must be wondering when the fuyouheki stone fell into the rat's grasp," cut in a voice coming from behind them.

Kikyo whirled around in time to see a form emerge from the trees. The figure was a humanoid shaped youkai wearing a richly ornate blue kimono. His human disguise was so well-made that it was hard to guess what race he actually belonged to. Kikyo thought however that his eyes looked distinctively like those of a reptile of some sort.

"Who are you?" questioned the miko while moving protectively in front of Susune.

"As you so kindly said not too long ago: 'not someone you want to mess with'," he answered, his mouth curving upward in amusement.

Kikyo frowned and tensed ever so slightly at this. This youkai was definitely no pushover. It was obvious he had watched them, studied them before making his move. The big question now was: How much did he know?

_"If he did not figure this out already, then maybe we stand a chance,"_ reflected the miko grimly.

"I don't suppose you've come here to humor us, so I strongly suggest that you get to the point before I lose my patience," she shot angrily.

"Don't insult me miko, you already know what I want, so I suggest that you give it to me before I too lose my patience," hissed the youkai, his eyes flashing to emphasize his point.

"If you want Susune then you're going to have to kill me first," she shot back and she made to notch an arrow on her bow.

Before the gesture was even half-complete, an arrow hit her square in the arm, freezing her motion. She looked at it, as if not quite comprehending how it had got here before gritting her teeth and grabbing an arrow from her quiver. She had not even drawn it out when a second arrow hit her, in the back this time. Kikyo jerked forward, but did not stop her movement. Another arrow, in the belly this time made her jerk backward, but she took aim anyway. It took another one in the leg to make her loose her balance and drop to her knees, her own arrow falling to the ground beside her.

She was dimly aware of Susune's strangled sobs emanating from behind her. She had heard every gasp of horror the child had emitted when an arrow had hit home, but she couldn't afford to look at her now. She had to stay focused on the youkai in front of her.

"You... will not... get her," she wheezed, visibly in a lot of pain.

She then motioned to grab her arrow and notch it back, but she was not fast enough. From the woods behind her, another arrow was fired and this time, it hit her straight in the heart. Kikyo let out a strangled gurgling sound of pain. She remained as she was for a second or two, mouth hanging open and eyes wide with surprise before she collapsed on the ground where she remained motionless.

Behind her, Susune looked on wide-eyed at the crumpled form of the miko, not daring to believe what had just happened. But, as the seconds passed and the woman did not stir from her position, the horrible reality caught up to her. A terrible scream escaped her lips then. An anguished scream of agony that reverberated through the clearing and echoed in the quiet night.

"KIKYO-SAMAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**Author's note:** Oh, how utterly heartless of me he he he. I just love cliffhanger, don't you lol. Don't worry though, the next chapter is more than halfway through, so you won't have to wait for months to receive another update lol. So then, as always, read and review ;).  



	7. Strength

**Disclaimer:** Well, Inuyasha and the gang do not belong to me he he he.  
**Note:** There you are people, the next chapter is finally here :). I would like to thank sangoscourage for his/her kind review :). And I'll just say that if you wanted the pair to become like close sisters, I do believe that you will not be disappointed with what I have planned for them in the future :). So, before I spoil the plot completely, on with the story :).  
**Special thanks: **Another corrected chapter, thanks to watergoddess :)

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Strength**

There was no possible way to describe what Susune felt at this very moment, as she contemplated the crippled body that lay before her, riddled with arrows. Tears were falling freely down her cheeks as her still recovering heart shattered once more. Ever since her village's destruction, Kikyo had been the person who had kept her whole, if in a rather... peculiar way. But now, she was gone, forever. This was more than she could bear.

Behind her, the blue-clad youkai watched with a suspicious frown the display before him.

_"Strange, I would have expected more out of this woman,"_ he thought, slightly confused.

Finally, he shrugged in indifference and snapped his fingers. Immediately, two other youkai with bows in hand emerged from their hiding places in the woods and flanked him.

"Kill the girl," he ordered simply and they nodded in understanding.

They both notched an arrow and took aim just as Susune turned to look at them with blazing eyes. She then did something completely unexpected. She stood up as straight as she could and moved in front of Kikyo. Her features set in determination, she fixed the blue-clad youkai with an unwavering gaze and spoke.

"Go ahead then, kill me. But I will not give you the satisfaction of hearing me cry," she said in a determined tone.

Kikyo had died trying her hardest to protect her even though the situation was desperate. So the least she could do was honor her by accepting death with grace. Her confidence seemed to catch the youkai off guard, because they looked at each other, suddenly uncertain.

"I applaud your courage little girl, but don't think for a minute that it will change your fate," replied the leader.

"I never expected it to," she shot back immediately.

The blue-clad youkai looked at her for a few seconds, as if gauging her, before he motioned once more to his men. Susune tensed as they aimed their weapons at her. Determination or no, staring at death in the face was definitely a frightening experience. As they let their arrows fly, she closed her eyes and waited for the pain that would tell her that they had hit home. Strangely though, nothing came.

Thinking herself dead already, she opened one eye and blinked in confusion at what she saw. A strange blue semi-transparent dome had appeared out of nowhere and was surrounding both her and Kikyo. At the foot of it lay the two arrows that had been meant for her.

"What..." she uttered, not understanding what on earth had just happened.

As it was, she did not have to wait long before a voice coming from behind her caused her to whirl around so abruptly that she almost fell to the ground.

"It would seem..." Kikyo began as she propped herself on her knees. "That you have failed."

Everyone stared at the miraculously revived miko with slack jaws. No one could understand how she could even be alive, riddled with arrows as she was. It was eventually the leader of the band who voiced what was on everyone's mind.

"No one could possibly survive with that many arrows lodged in his body," he murmured absently. "Who and what are you?" he asked firmly.

"That is not any of your business," answered the miko while gesturing with her right arm.

Before anyone could react, six soul collectors whizzed through the trees and wrapped themselves around both her and Susune. They then proceeded to lift them off the ground and carry them away. The girl, who had yet to recover from her initial shock, looked at the creatures encircling her with eyes growing a bit too wild and frantic for the miko's taste.

"Susune!" she said in a firm and level voice.

The child's gaze instantly focused on her. For a time, fear danced wildly in her eyes, but it eventually melted under the miko's cool gaze.

"K... Kikyo-sama, what..." she started, but the miko cut her off.

"Save your questions for later. Now I need to concentrate, so stay calm and, whatever happens, do not make the slightest sound," she spoke in a level tone.

Down on the ground, the blue-clad youkai watched helplessly as the pair rose higher and higher above the trees and out of his reach. There was not a thing he could have done. The barrier put up by this miko might have looked flimsy, but he just knew that nothing he had in his possession was strong enough to break it. And so, he did the only thing he could. He watched as the two rose up in the sky and hoped that he could somehow managed to follow them until they landed again.

But he was no fool. This woman had already proven too resourceful to allow such a thing to happen. And, sure enough, when the pair reached the peak of their ascension, they were suddenly surrounded by a bright sphere of light. It stayed like this for a few seconds before it simply shrunk right back into nothingness, leaving not a trace for them to follow. The youkai snorted, half-amused, half-irritated by the unexpected development before turning away.

"Move out!" he ordered and his henchmen promptly disappeared through the woods.

"You win this time Kikyo," he murmured. "But I guarantee you, next time, things _will_ be different."

* * *

Susune felt a bit dizzy when the soul collectors put her gently on the ground. She wasn't sure what had just happened, only that a bright light had surrounded the two of them and that now they were... elsewhere. Before her, Kikyo was dropped in a similar fashion, but whatever she had done seemed to have taken an awful lot out of her because her legs gave way immediately after touching the ground. 

"Kikyo-sama!" exclaimed the girl in alarm.

The miko hardly heard Susune's cry. The technique she had used to transport them to safety had exhausted all but a fraction of her spiritual powers, making her too weak to even move. Through blurry eyes, she saw the girl's form hovering over her, a concerned expression on her face. She was vaguely aware that Susune was talking to her, but it was already too late, she had already surrendered to unconsciousness.

The sun was very near its peak by the time Kikyo's eyes fluttered open. The fog of exhaustion still hung heavy on her mind despite the fact that she had slept easily six times longer than usual. Shaking her head groggily, she slowly sat up and looked around.

The first thing she noticed was Susune sitting against a nearby tree, fast asleep. With her kimono thorned and travel-worn, hairs that were beginning to develop a personality of their own and numerous scratches on her face and hands, the girl really looked the worse for wear. Still, considering all that had happened last night, it was a miracle to even _be_ alive.

As she started to examine her surroundings further, a puzzled frown began to appear on her face. Something about this place looked disturbingly... familiar. The way the trees were disposed, the shape and size of their branches, the small bush growing on her left... she had seen all of this before, she was sure of it.

_"Where on earth have I..."_ she mused but trailed off as the truth hit her like a lightning bolt.

Due to the sheer amount of spiritual energy needed to use her technique, she had not really been able to focus clearly on their destination. The only thing she remembered thinking was that she wanted to get Susune to safety. But now that she recognized the place, she could hardly believed that she had chosen it in the first place. This was the very clearing where it had all started, the very place where she had renounced her claim on Inuyasha. If she had not been so surprised, she would have laughed at the sheer irony of the situation.

"Kikyo-sama, you're okay!"

The familiar voice made her whirl around. Somewhere in the midst of her stupor, the child had awakened and she was now looking at her with a relieved look on her face. Relieved yet very strained. Despite the child's obvious efforts to hide it, fear was plain on her features. Though fear of what, Kikyo wasn't sure. Susune had seen her consume dead souls, had seen her control her soul collector and had gotten over that. So what on earth could the child _still_ be afraid of now?

The answer to this came about a second later when Kikyo spotted what lay beside the child. As if she needed any confirmation, she looked down at chest and legs and almost slapped herself for being so blind to the truth. The girl had removed the arrows while she slept and, from the looks of it, she had not missed the peculiar composition of her body.

Heaving a huge sigh of discouragement, Kikyo made her way to the girl and sat in front of her. She remained quiet for quite some time. So many things needed to be covered for the girl to understand that she had no idea where to start. Giving Susune's tense features a considering look, she decided that maybe soothing the child's fears should be the first order of business.

"Susune, last night you said to me that your heart was telling you to stay with me, right?" she asked carefully.

Susune blinked at the unexpected question, but nodded nonetheless.

"And what about now? Is it telling you that I'm a fearful being who only waits for the opportune time to kill you?" she continued.

"NO!" replied the girl instantly and quite vehemently. "It's just that... those youkai were after me... and you controlling those serpent things... and your body made of dirt... I just... I just... I don't understand anything anymore!" she exclaimed before bursting into tears.

Kikyo watched the girl cry her heart out, feeling her own constrict painfully in her chest. She couldn't even begin to imagine the suffering Susune must be enduring right now. Her entire family was dead, powerful youkai were hot on her tail and the only person she could turn to... was her, a cold and distant miko who just happened to be at the right place at the right time.

Anger started to rise within her. Anger at the unfairness of life, anger at those who had caused Susune's village's destruction and, most of all, anger at herself for her own cowardice. Because she had been afraid of being rejected, she had done the rejection herself and by doing so, she had hurt not only Susune, but herself as well.

_"I will not run any longer,"_ she thought, feeling a new fiery determination fill her being.

Without giving herself the time to hesitate, she wrapped her arms around the crying girl and cradled her in a comforting embrace. Whatever Susune had expected, it was definitively not that because her sobs instantly died out.

"Kikyo... sama?" she inquired timidly, visibly unsure of how she should react to this unexpected act of kindness.

At once, the tiny little voice that the miko knew all too well began to whisper its poison in the back of Kikyo's mind, making fear and doubt spring forth. But this time, she did not listen. Instead, she turned around and lashed at it until the whispers turned to whimpers and then, she crushed it beneath her foot and snuffed it out of existence.

"I'll protect you Susune. I swear to you, no matter what the cost, I _will_ protect you," she whispered fiercely.

And then, she too began to cry.

* * *

Sometime and a lot of tears later, the pair sat comfortably against a tree in complete silence. The miko had just finished telling her tale to Susune and the child was currently in the process of digesting the vast amount of information that she had just been fed with. 

"So Kikyo-sama... you're not... sick?" she asked hesitantly, making the woman blink in surprise.

Among the countless questions Susune could have asked, this one was definitely not the first she would have expected. But she answered it nonetheless.

"No, I suppose I'm not," she replied softly.

"And... you're not going to... die?" continued the girl, choking a bit on the last word.

Kikyo's eyes widened slightly. Despite everything she had just learned, Susune's main concern still remained the same. She wanted her to live. The miko couldn't help but feel her heart warm up at this. She had almost forgotten what it felt to have someone care about you.

"Don't worry, Susune," she answered while draping an arm around the child's shoulders. "I'm not planning on leaving this world anytime soon."

This seemed to be the answer the girl had been hoping for because her shoulders immediately sagged in relief. "Thank god," she whispered almost inaudibly.

Long minutes passed before Susune decided to speak again, this time choosing a completely different subject.

"Kikyo-sama... will the youkai from last night come after me again?" she questioned fearfully.

"I'm afraid that it's a very likely possibility," answered the miko, her features darkening. "As it is, they are probably searching for us as we speak," she added somberly.

"But why me? I never did anything to anger them! I didn't even know they existed until last night!" exclaimed the child in alarm and frustration.

"They do not have anything against you personally Susune. What bothers them is your ability to see clouds around people," explained Kikyo.

"I don't understand. I thought everyone could see them," replied the girl in confusion.

"Not so, Susune. To be able to see auras around people is a gift that very few can claim to have. Your village was filled with them, so that's why they attacked it and slaughtered everyone. That's also why they will keep coming after you until they finish what they started," said the miko in a soft voice.

"But why? Even if it's a rare gift, why does it bother them so much!" exclaimed Susune, definitively frustrated this time.

Kikyo smiled sadly at this. The girl was right absolutely right. Sensors were so few in number that the threat they posed was close to nonexistent. Despite all this however, someone was still willing to go through all the trouble of eradicating them just because they might eventually interfere in whatever plan they had set into motion.

"Do you remember the monk last night? If I remember correctly, you said that he had no cloud right?" inquired the miko.

"That's right," agreed Susune. "But what does this have to do with anything," she questioned again, obviously not understanding where this was going.

"You see, these youkai have found a way to disguise themselves using a special stone. With it, they become almost impossible to detect so they can easily mingle with humans and..." answered Kikyo and trailed off when Susune's abruptly jumped to her feet, her face livid with rage.

"Is that why they destroyed my village?" she asked angrily. "They killed everyone, my friends, my family, _everyone_ just because we could see through their disguise?"

And, just as suddenly as it had flared, her anger receded and she fell back down to her knees. "I cannot forgive them Kikyo-sama!" she whispered while clenching her fists so hard that they trembled. "There has to be a way to make them pay for what they did!" she exclaimed.

The miko watched as the flames of revenge burned brightly inside the girl's eyes. It was easy to see that this girl wanted justice... no matter what the cost. It was understandable, in a way, but not like this. Susune was allowing her desire for revenge to cloud everything else.

"Tell me Susune, will killing every one of those responsible for the attack on your village resurrect your parents?" asked the miko.

Susune jerked as if physically struck. Her mouth opened and closed in surprise, but no words came out.

"Tell me Susune, what would they want the most, for you to try and be happy or for you to blindly seek revenge?" she questioned before the girl had had a chance to recover from the first blow.

This seemed to have the desired effect because the flames of revenge died out in the girl's eyes.

"They would... want me to be happy," she answered softly as the tension drained from her body.

This relapse lasted but a moment before a new fire, both stronger and brighter, replaced the one that had just died down. This time though, instead of consuming everything in its wake, the flame merely burned brightly, filling Susune with the strength and determination she needed to get back on her feet.

"But I know they wouldn't be proud to see me run away in fear. I know that they would want me to stand and fight," she said, her voice strong and steady.

Kikyo smiled and nodded in satisfaction before standing up. "Then that's what we'll do Susune. We're going to fight... and we're going to win!"

* * *

**Author's note:** Well there you have it, a nice chappy if I do say so myself. And what's more, no cliffhanger for you to kill me over lol. So tell me what you think people, reviews are always more than welcome :). Till next time then ;).  



	8. Settling the past

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and the gang.  
**Note:** Many thanks for Cold kikyo, sangoscourage and ... (whoever you are) for the kind reviews :). I would also like to say that this story is beginning to take a life of its own lol. I had never originally intended to include the rest of the gang in the story, but then I started writing and before I knew it, there it was he he he. In any case, it always tend to happen this way when I write, I start with the idea of creating something and always end up with something completely different lol. Anyway, I'm just uselessly rambling. On with the story :).  
**Special thanks: **And once again, watergoddess has done her work on this chapter and corrected my mistakes :)

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Settling the past**

"Kikyo-sama, will the people we're going to meet really help us?" asked Susune.

"We may not have been on the best of terms when we last parted, but they will provide what assistance they can, I'm sure of it," answered the miko calmly.

As the day had begun to advance, some basic needs had started to emerge in Susune in the form of exhaustion and hunger. Not having anything to give to the girl due to their hasty retreat last night and not daring to spend a night in the open for fear of being taken by surprise, Kikyo had been forced to admit that there was only one possible course of action. They had to get to the nearest village and take some well deserved rest. The only problem with this was that the only village in the area was her hometown. The town where Inuyasha and his gang were currently residing.

As preposterous as the idea might have seemed to her at first, the more she actually thought about it, the more it made sense. They both needed a place that would allow the two of them to recover and plan their next move. In short, a place where they would both be safe. Also, as powerful as she might be, Kikyo knew that she was no match for whoever was behind all this, meaning that they desperately needed allies to win this fight.

It was the very definition of irony. The very place she had hoped never to see again was now the only place she could think of that would provide the safe haven she and Susune desperately needed right now. And the reason this place was so safe was because of the one person in this world she had hoped never to see again.

_"Well, I did say I wanted to stop running,"_ she mused, unable to keep a wry smile from appearing on her lips.

It was strange though, a few days before, simply thinking about Inuyasha and Kagome would have filled her with hatred and jealousy. But now... she only felt slight regret at what could have been, nothing more. The darkness that had been consuming her for more than three years now was finally gone, all thanks to a stubborn little girl named Susune.

Thinking about the child made Kikyo turn her head slightly to look at her. She stopped her walk when she noticed that Susune was slowly falling behind. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the child disapprovingly.

"Why didn't you tell me I was going too fast for you?" she asked.

"You weren't going too fast Kikyo-sama. I just got lost in thought and didn't notice I was falling behind," answered the girl firmly.

That was probably the most blatant lie the miko had ever heard. Everything, from the girl's dark circles under her eyes to the slight hunch of her shoulders to the almost imperceptible trembling of her limbs, cried of total exhaustion. Just like when she had tried to bury the villagers on her own, the girl was now pushing herself beyond her limits.

"Why are you lying, Susune? It serves no purpose," inquired the woman.

"I wasn't..." began the child, but she trailed off when she saw the warning gleam dancing in the miko's eyes. "I don't want to be a burden," she finally admitted.

"A burden?" repeated Kikyo incredulously.

"Yes, a burden!" exclaimed the girl in a frustrated tone. "When my village was attacked, I was too weak to to do anything! All I could do was run away in fear. I wasn't even strong enough to bury the dead. And then again last night I couldn't do anything! I was helpless! If it hadn't been for you, we'd both be dead by now. I'm tired of having to depend on others to survive, Kikyo-sama. Next time something like this happens, I want to be able to do something useful instead of hiding behind you!" she finished, almost shouting under the strength of her emotions.

All the anger drained from the miko's gaze as she knelt in front of the girl. For a second, she actually considered trying to comfort the girl, but she quickly realized that such a thing would be rather futile. Instead, she decided to encourage her.

"The strongest of people are those who admit that they are weak. Do you know why Susune?" inquired the miko seriously.

"N... no," stuttered the girl, a bit taken aback by the intensity of Kikyo's gaze.

"Because if you don't know your own weaknesses then you cannot overcome them," she answered. "Now you have just admitted that you are weak, which is a good thing because now, you can start training in order to overcome it."

"Really?" questioned Susune, hope shining in her eyes.

"Of course," replied the miko. "However, being weak and being exhausted are two very different things," she continued, her tone hardening and turning accusatory.

Seeing the sheepish expression that appeared on Susune's features at her last retort, Kikyo knew that her point had gotten across. "So, seeing as you are too tired to keep walking, I'll give you a choice. You can either climb willingly on my back and let me carry you or, if you don't like this alternative, I can always sling you on my shoulder and carry you like a bag of rice."

Susune shot Kikyo a very surprised look. Not because of the "choice" she had been given, but because of the almost imperceptible smile that had graced the miko's lips when she had named the second option. If she didn't know better, she would have been sure that the woman had tried to make a joke. Granted, it wasn't a hilarious one, but for someone like Kikyo who hardly ever smiled, just making one was an occurrence in itself.

"I think... I'll go with the first option," she finally answered with a sheepish grin.

"A wise decision," replied Kikyo and this time, there was nothing hidden about the smirk that appeared on her features.

* * *

"Inuyasha, please at least take a bite, it's your favorite flavor," said Kagome as she presented the hanyou with a bowl of ramen. 

"I'm not hungry wench!" he snapped back.

"But you've hardly eaten anything in days," argued the schoolgirl worriedly. "I realize that you feel guilty about Kikyo's departure, but you can't go on like this forever."

Too late did Kagome realize her mistake. Unable to take it anymore, Inuyasha had jumped from his perch in the goshinboku and, in one wide swipe of his claws, sent the bowl of noodles flying away. He then towered over her menacingly, his golden eyes burning with mad fury.

"How can you possibly know how I feel Kagome?" he snarled. "She was crying when she left... HOW DO YOU THINK THIS IS MAKING ME FEEL?" he yelled.

"HOW COULD I? YOU DON'T TELL ME ANYTHING ANYMORE!" screamed back the schoolgirl, holding her ground.

"I DON'T _WANT_ TO TELL YOU ANYTHING ANYMORE, WHAT I WANT IS TO BE LEFT ALONE!" exclaimed the hanyou.

Hurt flashed briefly in Kagome's eyes at this admission , and she felt the beginning of tears well up in her eyes. She quickly whirled around before Inuyasha could see them, but it was too late for that.

"Kagome, I..." he whispered, all traces of anger gone from his voice.

He placed a hesitant claw on her arm, but she shrugged it off. "Fine then, I'll leave you alone since this is what you want," she whispered and walked away stiffly.

The hanyou looked at her retreating form, feeling a mix of pain, frustration and anger boil within him. He couldn't believe it, in one moment of anger, he had managed to hurt Kagome's feelings. Once again, he had let his hurt over Kikyo wash over his relationship with the schoolgirl and once again it had caused devastating results. He knew he should try to move on, but the image of Kikyo, broken and in tears simply refused to leave his mind, making his heart clench painfully in his chest.

"DAMNIT ALL TO HELL!" he finally exploded while punching the ground as hard as he could.

_

* * *

"Stupid Inuyasha. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid,"_ thought Kagome as she walked back to the village.

She was both frustrated and angry at the hanyou for his stubborn determination to ignore the truth. Kikyo had given him the opportunity to live... and he was ruining it. How stupid could he possibly get? Looking down at the ground and paying only half a mind to her surrounding, it came as no surprise then when she bumped into someone. She turned her head to the side and mumbled an apology before continuing on her way. She had taken two steps before she froze dead in her tracks. She blinked once and whirled around to confirm what her mind had been a little late in registering.

Before her stood a woman clad in the red and white uniform of a miko. A woman with brown eyes and black hair held back by a ribbon. A woman that looked _exactly_ like her.

"K... Kikyo," she managed to utter after about a minute of stunned silence.

"Kagome..." answered the miko solemnly with a small bow of her head.

The said schoolgirl blinked in utter confusion at the gesture. Kikyo? Showing her reverence? What on earth was going on here?

"Wh... What are you..." she stuttered, unable to believe that the undead miko was really standing in front of her.

"... doing here?" finished Kikyo with a small smile. "That is a good question. But this hardly seems like a good place to discuss it, don't you think?" she asked while shooting a pointed glare at the crowd of surprised onlookers that was beginning to gather around them.

This retort finally snapped Kagome out of her daze. "Right," she agreed and proceeded to lead Kikyo away from the crowd and toward Kaede's hut where they would be able to talk in private.

"Did you see anyone suspicious?" asked Kikyo suddenly once they were out of earshot.

Kagome turned to the miko and opened her mouth, ready to ask what she had meant by this, but she quickly realized that the question had not been directed at her, but at a little girl of about ten that she had failed to notice before.

"No, Kikyo-sama," answered the child and Kikyo nodded in acknowledgment.

The schoolgirl raised an eyebrow in confusion, but refrained from asking anything yet. She had a feeling that she would have her answers soon enough and that she wouldn't like them. If Kikyo had worked up the nerve to come back here, then it was definitively _not_ about a trifling matter.

As they walked, Kagome could not help but shoot a few sideways glances at the miko walking beside her. While she seemed outwardly as composed as when they had last met, something looked distinctly different. There was a softness to her features that hadn't been there before.

"My presence seems to make you uncomfortable," said Kikyo with a small, barely noticeable spark of amusement dancing in her voice.

Kagome almost missed a step at the unexpected taunt, but managed to catch herself in time. "Considering our last encounter, can you really blame me?" she shot back with a small frown.

"I suppose not," agreed Kikyo with a light chuckle. "But if it can make you feel better, I mean no harm," she added, serious once more.

Kagome shot a dubious look at the miko but said no more. As it was, they had just made it to Kaede's doorstep anyway.

"Kaede? Are you there?" called the schoolgirl.

"Aye, child, give me a minute," came the answer.

The trio waited patiently as a few shuffling sounds coming from inside betrayed the old woman's effort to get ready to receive them. Finally, they could hear footsteps nearing the door and, not a second later, Kaede emerged from her hut.

"So Kagome, what..." but she stopped dead in her tracks when her good eye fell on the person following the schoolgirl.

"Sister..." she whispered in complete astonishment.

"It's good to see you too Kaede," answered the woman with yet another bow of her head.

Kaede, having seen things a lot more puzzling in her life than the unexpected arrival of her sister, recovered quickly from her surprise. Her surprised expression was quickly replaced with one of confusion mixed with a little bit of suspicion.

"Come in," she said curtly while motioning for the inside of her hut.

"Now then, I do believe some introductions are in order," urged Kaede once everyone had comfortably settled down.

"Indeed," agreed Kikyo. "This is Susune, the last survivor of a village of sensors. Susune, meet my sister Kaede and Kagome."

"I am pleased to meet you all," answered the child with a respectful bow.

"Now then sister, would you mind explaining the reason for your presence here? Last I heard, you did not want to have anything to do with any of us anymore," urged the old miko.

"I will explain everything to you, but wouldn't it be better if we waited for the rest of you so that I wouldn't have to explain myself twice?" she asked.

"A sound recommendation," agreed the old woman.

"Makes sense," added Kagome sourly.

This time it was Kikyo's turn to look confused. Her proposition had been based on pure convenience and common sense, she couldn't see why the schoolgirl would react this way.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really," reassured the old miko. "But I do believe that Kagome's reaction has something to do with Inuyasha."

"What about him?" questioned the miko demandingly.

"He didn't take your departure very well," admitted the schoolgirl.

"And...?" asked Kikyo, her tone suddenly low and menacing.

"He hardly eats anything anymore! All he does is sit in the goshinboku and sulk! He doesn't even want to talk to me anymore!" snapped Kagome, finally letting all of her anger and frustration explode.

There was a long silence following the schoolgirl's words, during which Kikyo's features gradually darkened until one could practically see the fire burning around her. Suddenly, without saying anything, she stood up and headed for the door.

"Kikyo-sama?" asked a tiny voice.

"Stay here Susune, I'll be right back," she answered sharply.

"And where are _you_ going?" asked Kagome, sounding surprised.

"Where do you think I'm going?" answered the miko before disappearing through the door and stalking in the direction of the goshinboku.

A short distance away, a monk, a demon slayer and a kitsune watched the person head away with completely baffled looks on their faces.

"Sango my dear, would you do me the service of... pinching me? I believe my eyes are playing tricks on me," said Miroku.

"Unless I fell victim to the same illusion as you, I believe that you were not dreaming houshi-sama," countered the demon slayer.

"Then we all saw it," agreed Shippo. "Kikyo really _did_ walk out of Kaede's hut."

* * *

Inuyasha sat on his branch in the goshinboku growling loudly to himself. He wasn't too happy about what had happened with Kagome. Ever since then, the image of her teary face kept competing with that of Kikyo's in his mind, creating a rather sickening mix. It had grown to such a point that now, he was beginning to hallucinate their respective smells. 

He was so engrossed in his depressing thoughts that he didn't hear the whizzing sound of an arrow until it was far too late. All he could do was stare at it in horror once it had lodged itself in the tree not an inch from his face. Abruptly, he whirled around to confront his aggressor and almost fell off his perch when he actually saw who it was.

"K... Kikyo!" he whispered, not believing his eyes.

His first instinct was to run to her and wrap his arms around her to make sure she was real. However, the expression on the woman's face made him rethink his course of action. It was something that hovered between annoyance and sad amusement.

"You're an idiot, Inuyasha," launched the miko sadly.

"W... What?" he uttered in complete confusion.

"I gave you a chance to live and look what you're doing with it," she answered her tone taking a definite edge.

He opened his mouth, ready to protest, but the words died in his throat as he realized that she was essentially right. All he had done since her departure was mope around, he even went so far as to push Kagome away.

"I..." he said, looking down at the ground with regret-filled eyes.

"Tell me Inuyasha, why is it that you feel so guilty?" asked the miko.

"I... I caused you pain. I made you cry. I... broke your heart," he answered painfully.

"The way you are acting now is exactly why things between us would never have worked out," admonished the miko, causing the hanyou to look at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned with a puzzled frown.

"Answer me this, Inuyasha. Did it ever occur to you, through your guilt-ridden mind, that I just might be able to pull myself together? That, despite the agony I felt at letting you go, I might find the strength within me to overcome this pain?" she asked.

"What are you saying, of course I..." but he didn't say anymore as the truth came crashing on him like a ton of bricks. "... didn't," he finished in a dead whisper.

In all of those long days since his last encounter with the miko, all he had managed to conjure up was an image of Kikyo, broken down and crying. It hadn't even occurred to him that there could have been another possible image, an image more like the one she was presenting now. That of a woman who was both strong and serene, a woman who had battled her own demons and had come out on top.

"Face it, Inuyasha. You never had any faith in me. That's why it was so easy for Naraku to pin us against each other fifty years ago," explained the miko.

"So wake up! Wake up before you lose everything that you hold dear," she urged before walking away.

Inuyasha watched her go, not knowing what to say or do. After the lecture she had just given him, he felt every bit as stupid as she had claimed him to be. Stupid, and also sheepish that he had been unable to pull himself out of the gutter while the miko had quite obviously pulled through. As he raised his gaze from the ground, he suddenly noticed that she was about to vanish from sight. Before he even knew what he was doing, he was bounding after her in a desperate attempt to reach her before she disappeared completely once again.

"Kikyo, wait!" he called to the retreating woman.

To his relief, she stopped and turned around when she heard his voice, thus allowing him to catch up to her.

"What is it now, Inuyasha?" she asked levelly.

"Kikyo, I..." he began, but then he trailed off, suddenly unsure of how to voice his feelings.

The miko raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, clearly inviting him to continue despite her remaining silent. Finally, with a deep breath, the hanyou decided to dive right in.

"For what it's worth Kikyo... I'm sorry things turned out this way between us. I wish... things had been different," he finally admitted.

The woman looked at him with an expressionless face that made Inuyasha squirm nervously. Eventually, a small smile appeared on her lips. Not the cold grins he was used to see, but a genuine one, the type of smile that lit up your features, the type of smile that came from the heart.

"As do I Inuyasha. As do I," she answered softly. "But it is useless to dwell on what could have been. It only fills one's heart with regret."

"Then let us dwell on what can be," replied the hanyou immediately, making Kikyo look at him strangely. "Even if I don't love you Kikyo, it doesn't mean that you're not important to me. That's why... That's why... I'd like to count you as one of my friends," he finished, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

The miko's smile wavered slightly as surprise washed over her being, but it quickly came back, bigger and brighter than before.

"Then friends we shall be... Inuyasha," she agreed, voice filled with emotion.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well what do you think? I bet you didn't see this coming did you? Quite frankly, neither did I lol. In any case, read and review people and tell me what you think :).  



	9. Lessons

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Inuyasha and the gang  
**Note:** First I would like to thank sangoscourage, cold kikyo and vic for their kind review. I would also like to thank sangoscourage for the numerous suggestions she made to me :). This chapter was sort of a hassle to write, especially the first part which I rewrote something like four times lol. But now it's done so I can go on to something else ;). Enjoy everyone.  
**Special thanks: **To watergoddess goes my eternal thanks for her wonderful correcting work :)

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Lessons**

"Sister..." murmured Kaede as she watched the door with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Kaede?" asked Kagome when she noticed the strange expression on the old miko's face.

"Nothing," she answered with a shake of her head.

_"Sister... I haven't seen you this angry since that fateful day all those decades ago. Could this mean that... your heart is finally healed?"_ she thought.

Her musing was interrupted when the door suddenly burst open to admit Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara who all sported disbelieving looks on their face.

"Kaede-sama! We've..." began the monk, but he trailed off as Susune let out a strangled cry of terror.

"Susune-chan, what's wrong?" asked Kagome in concern.

The girl didn't answer though, she just sat there, her eyes wide and her whole body rigid with fear.

"Susune?" repeated the schoolgirl gently.

This seemed to snap the child out of her frozen stupor because she abruptly jerked her gaze away from the door to look at Kagome. Her gaze lingered on the schoolgirl for a few seconds before she hesitantly looked at the door again. She frowned a little, as if she was seeing something for the first time and then, she let out a long, shuddering sigh of relief.

"He has a cloud," she murmured, more to herself than for the people around.

It was only then that she noticed that everyone was looking at her with rather confused expressions on their faces. She felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment as she realized how her reaction must have made her look like.

"I'm sorry... I thought you were someone else houshi-sama," she mumbled with a small apologizing bow.

"Someone else?" questioned Sango with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, someone who... tried to kill me," she answered softly, unable to keep her voice from trembling slightly at the memory.

"It's all right, child. We will not force you to tell us what happened," cut in Kaede in a reassuring tone. "Miroku can even leave if it would make you feel better."

"No, I'll be fine. I was just... surprised, that's all," declined Susune with a small shake of her head.

"Are you sure?" questioned Sango. "It's really no big deal, we can leave if you want."

"No, really I'm fine," reassured the young girl. "And besides, Kikyo-sama wanted to speak to all of you so if you leave, it would only make things more complicated than they already are."

"Kikyo wants to... speak to us!" repeated Sango disbelievingly. "Now that's rather surprising."

"Yeah," agreed Shippo. "She never cared much about us before. The only one she was interested in was Inuyasha," he blurted without thinking.

He regretted his words almost the moment he said them as he instantly saw Kagome's feature cloud with pain and worry. He was about to apologize when the schoolgirl shook her head slightly, a small, sad smile appearing on her face.

"She... changed," she mumbled quietly. "She's not the cold and calculating person she once was. She even looked... nice."

"Kagome-chan..." whispered Sango, not knowing what to say to soothe her friend's tormented soul.

Despite her nice words, the worry dancing in the schoolgirl's eyes was plain to see and it wasn't hard to figure out what was causing it. If Kikyo had managed to revert back to the kind person she once was then what would Inuyasha do? Would he change his choice? Would he ultimately choose the undead miko over her?

"I'll be fine Sango-chan," reassured the schoolgirl weakly.

The demon slayer didn't buy the lie and, truth be told, no one really did. But what could they do? The only person who _could_ do something was Inuyasha... and only god knew how clumsy he could be about this sort of things. Chances were that once he got back, he would permanently break her heart.

Being ten years of age and thus not exactly versed in the matters of the heart didn't necessarily mean that Susune was blind. She could recognize pain when she saw it and, even though she didn't fully understand the situation, she was still able to figure out that Kikyo had something to do with it and that she should at least try to make her host feel better.

"I'm sorry if I made you worry Kagome-sama," she apologized. "But I know Kikyo-sama enough to say that she's not the type of person who would cause harm to someone else intentionally."

"Then you don't know her very well," answered the schoolgirl automatically and entirely without thinking.

Absolute silence fell on the hut at Kagome's words. No one could possibly believe that they had heard right. Kagome, the kind and generous Kagome who was always there to help others, who always encouraged people to do their best, had just... badmouthed someone. This was so unlike her that no one could think of anything to say, even Susune, who had just met the girl seemed stunned by the declaration. But it didn't last.

The ten years old's eyes which had been wide with surprise slowly narrowed dangerously as anger replaced her stupor.

"And what about _you_?" she asked in an icy tone. "How well do _you_ know her?"

"I..." stammered the schoolgirl, feeling suddenly uncertain under Susune's wrath.

"I bet you think she's a cold and emotionless person who thinks only of herself! I bet you think she doesn't have a shred of good in her!" she exclaimed hotly.

Kagome opened her mouth to object but the girl didn't allow her to continue.

"If that's true then why _did_ she save my life... twice? Why did she cry for me? Why did she worry to death about me when I almost got killed? Why did she bother to treat my injured hands? Why did she try her hardest to find me a new family when she wanted so desperately to have me stay with her? Why eh? WHY?" she asked, her eyes accusingly sweeping over each person present.

"I thought so," she said when no one met her gaze. "You don't know her at all! You didn't even try to get to know her! You..." but she trailed off as the world abruptly started spinning.

She staggered for a few steps before her legs finally gave way and she fell to her knees. Kagome, being the closest was the first to reach the child and she placed a steadying hand on her shoulders.

"Susune, are you all right?" she asked.

"Go away!" she protested while jerking away from the schoolgirl's touch. "I'm perfectly fine!"

"That's enough, Susune. You're letting your emotions cloud your judgment," interrupted a voice from the door.

"Kikyo-sama..." whispered the child.

Everyone instantly whirled around to see that the undead miko was indeed standing in the doorway, an unreadable expression dancing on her features with Inuyasha not far behind. Before anyone could say anything though, she shifted her attention from the girl to the rest of the people present and bowed slightly.

"I apologize for her outburst. But please understand that she has seen more in a few days than most would see in a lifetime and as such is exhausted both physically and emotionally," she said, making everyone goggle in surprise.

"That... is quite all right sister. We are used to see much worse in the matter of anger than what Susune has just demonstrated," answered Kaede while looking knowingly at a certain hanyou.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" replied the hanyou with a suspicious frown.

"That when it comes time to throw a fit, you're a master," explained Sango, making everyone but Kagome burst into fits of giggle.

Inuyasha threw the laughing bunch a death glare before deciding that going further into this argument would merely prove the demon slayer's claims. Instead, he chose to go with his traditional 'Keh', before crossing the room and flopping down unceremoniously beside the schoolgirl who seemed to find the floor extremely interesting since he had made his appearance.

Now _that_ quieted everyone rather effectively, especially when Kikyo opted to take a place beside Sango, right across the hanyou.

"Inuyasha..." whispered Kagome, not daring to believe what was happening.

"What is it wench?" he asked sharply.

The schoolgirl frowned a little at Inuyasha's choice of tone, but it melted away when she saw something dancing in his golden orbs. A promise, a promise that explanations would come... later, when they were alone. And so, for the first time in days, Kagome felt happy, simply and utterly happy.

"Nothing," she answered softly. "Nothing at all."

"What once was... is no more. What could have been... is dead. All that remains... is what can be," spoke Kikyo with a small satisfied smile.

Once again, silence fell on the hut as everyone tried to digest this new bit of information that had been given to them. Eventually, it was Miroku who broke the silence with a light cough.

"Now then, far be it from me to harbor the idea of trying to pry information out of our two unexpected guests. But seeing as though we have all been going from one surprise to another ever since we entered this hut, I do believe that you'll excuse me if I ask very bluntly..." he said in the tone he normally used when speaking to a lord.

He then cleared his throat once more, letting his sentence hang for a little dramatic effect. Finally, he took a deep breath and, all at once, dropped all manner of countenance, adding yet another shock to everyone's list.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" 

"So a group of youkai has find a way to manufacture fuyouheki stones? That's a serious matter," said Sango gravely.

"Indeed, this means that they can now mingle with humans with virtually no means of detection," agreed Miroku.

"Yeah, but why? Youkai usually don't give a damn as to what humans do. So why would a group suddenly want to infiltrate human territory?" inquired Inuyasha.

"Who knows," shrugged Kagome. "But Kikyo, you said that the stone you saw dissolved almost immediately when you got hold of it."

"Indeed... but I am under the impression that this stone was of extremely low quality. Which would go with my theory that the rat I killed was merely a thug hired for the specific task of getting rid of Susune's village and then paid with cheap merchandise," answered the undead miko.

"Expendable servants paid with expendable goods," summarized Kaede. "They are definitively no weaklings."

"Indeed they are not. That is why we need your help. If we do not exterminate them, who knows what they will do in the future," pleaded Kikyo.

"Whoever wants to get to you is going to have to go through me," growled the hanyou menacingly.

"Count me in too," said Kagome firmly.

"This is not a matter to be taken lightly. I shall provide what assistance I can," added Miroku.

"I'm a demon slayer. I _do_ have a reputation to maintain," concluded Sango with a playful wink at the undead miko.

"And me too! I'll help too!" piped in Shippo, who had kept silent since the beginning of the conversation.

Even though she had sort of known that they would not let her down, it was still a relief for Kikyo to actually hear them accept. It felt like an enormous weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she couldn't help the deep sigh of relief that escaped her lips at that very moment.

"Thank you all," she said with a respectful bow.

"Now now sister, no reason to get so formal," admonished Kaede when she saw the other woman's behavior. "You are here amongst friends after all."

"I..." stammered Kikyo, taken aback by the fact that these people would be so willing to accept her despite her obvious difference.

"Is this really okay?" she asked, feeling the familiar prickle of fear rear its ugly head. "Being friends with someone like me who is a walking dead..."

"Look around you Kikyo," answered Sango gently but firmly. "I think we're all old enough to know exactly what 'being friends with someone like you' means."

"But..." she tried one last time.

"Do you really believe that friendship is such a shallow feeling that stops to consider whether you're human, hanyou, youkai or a walking dead? Is it so hard for you to believe that maybe, just maybe someone in this world is willing to accept you as you are?" asked Kagome with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Kikyo jerked slightly as the words the schoolgirl had just spoken hit home. She was instantly reminded of the last few days passed in Susune's company. All of those times when the child had bugged her with questions, the times when she had cried and she had denied her the comfort she so desperately wanted. All of the things she had denied Susune... no, the things she had denied herself _because_ she couldn't believe that the girl would accept her... No more though. Never again would she quell her heart's desires merely because she was _different_!

"Being different makes it sometimes hard to accept what others take for granted... but I shall give this 'friendship' a try," she finally said, a small smile dancing on her lips.

* * *

Susune walked grumpily through the streets of the village followed closely by the ever faithful Kirara. The day had started rather well, sleep had done its wonders on her and she felt ready to face whatever fate decided to throw her way. All during breakfast, she had been the center of conversation. It seemed like everyone wanted to know what it was like to see auras around people and what his or hers looked like. At first she had happily obliged, but things quickly got boring, if not downward tedious, especially when everyone decided to give her pointers. It had taken just about everything she had not to run out and scream in frustration 

And then, of course, once they had been through with her, they had then turned to the topic of trying to turn the tables on the youkai that were after her. This had proved _very _tiring because no matter how much she had wanted to participate, they had simply smiled at her like what she was saying was utter foolishness.

Still she bore with it, if only because these people had decided to help her and Kikyo. Finally, when everyone decided that they wouldn't be able to find a solution right away, they had all resorted to ready some form of weaponry. _That_ had sparked her interest almost immediately.

She had watched carefully as Sango inspected her hiraikotsu for any developing cracks and then started polishing it. Of course, she wasn't stupid enough to believe that she could wield such a weapon, so she had quickly diverted her attention to the woman's katana which seemed much more appropriate for her size. Seeing her unmasked interest in her weapon, the demon slayer had showed it to her, she even allowed her to hold it in her hands, which she did... rather clumsily.

Carefully avoiding Inuyasha's own weapon, which was a sword, she had turned to Kagome who was checking her own weapon's readiness, namely a bow. Now this had seemed a little more familiar somewhat, probably because she had seen Kikyo use it a few times. In any case, when she had held the weapon in her hand, in had felt almost... natural to have it there.

And then, the strangest occurrence yet, once she had finished this small round, Kikyo had simply stood up and left, beckoning for her sister to come along. She had meant to follow, but the miko had made it clear that she was not to come along. So she had waited... and waited... and waited... until she couldn't take it anymore. She simply had to get out of this cramped little hut.

Everyone being too busy to accompany her, they had merely stuck Kirara with her to "protect" her if danger ever came, though she failed to see what this small lovable kitty could possibly do to save her from danger.

And that was pretty much what her morning had been like... and why she was so positively peeved. Everyone had treated her like a baby and that was exceedingly annoying, especially considering that she was already ten.

"You seem to be angry, Susune," said the voice of Kikyo, jarring her out of her musing.

She whipped her head around to see that indeed, the miko was standing behind her, an unreadable expression on her face. For a second, she considered exploding with indignation at the unfair treatment she had been forced to endure so far, but realized that it wouldn't accomplish anything to snap at the woman considering that it wasn't _her_ she was angry at.

"Since everyone's been treating me like a newborn baby, I think I have a right to feel this way," she muttered darkly.

Strangely enough, this caused Kikyo to smile and nod in satisfaction. "Very good. You have done well in your first lesson," she complimented.

"Lesson?" repeated the child, baffled.

"The reason why everyone has treated you like a baby was because I _asked_ them to. By doing so, I wanted to teach you how to master your anger and not let it get the better of you, and I am proud to say that you passed. Patience, focus and a clear mind. Remember these because you are going to need them very soon," she explained to the stunned ten year old.

"What do you mean?" asked Susune, still having a hard time believing that everything that had happened this morning had been all an act.

"Follow me," beckoned the miko instead of answering.

The pair walked for a short while until they reached an open area where a circular target had been erected on a small stand. Upon closer inspection, the girl noticed that there was also a bow with a full quiver of arrows propped against it. Grabbing both items, Kikyo then proceeded to walk a certain distance from the target before she stopped. Without warning, she turned to her and looked at her with one of the most serious expressions she had ever seen.

"To learn how to use a weapon is to learn how to kill. Whether a youkai, a mere animal... or another human being. When you start upon this path, there is no turning back, you must walk it through to its end. Now, you once said that you wished to stand and fight. If you decide that this is still your wish then take this bow. However, if you find that the idea of killing someone else is too much for you, then we shall walk away from here and never talk about this again. So, which will it be Susune?" asked the miko.

The girl looked at the offered weapon, the words Kikyo had just spoken resonating in her head. Killing... she hadn't exactly thought about this when she had said that she actually wanted to fight. But the woman was right, weapons were _made_ to hurt, that was their very reason to exist. So could she do this? Could she master the use of a weapon... and actually kill? No matter the reason, killing was still killing... right?

As she stared at the bow, feeling increasingly apprehensive at its view, a memory suddenly flashed in her mind.

--flashback--

_She whimpered as the door shook once more on its hinges. Another hit and the youkai would break through and then, only a miracle would save them. Coming to a sudden decision, her father abruptly turned to her and her mother._

_"Run! Both of you! I'll hold them off for as long as I can!" he exclaimed._

_"But..." hesitated her mother, visibly not approving of the plan._

_"It's the only way!" he snapped. "Now GO! Before it's too late!"_

_But it was already too late, just as he said those words, the door finally collapsed inward and the wolves came barreling in. They immediately went for her father, identifying him as the biggest threat. There was a second of hesitation on her mother's part before she hoisted her in her arms and jumped through a neighboring window. All Susune could do then was scream as she saw her father become overwhelmed by the youkai._

--end flashback--

As painful as the memory had been, it carried a powerful message, a message that Susune understood now with crystal clarity. As painful as killing another person might be, it was even more painful to watch someone you love die before your eyes without being to do anything to prevent it. Once she realized this, her apprehension disappeared, replaced instead by unwavering determination.

"I will fight, Kikyo-sama. Even if it means that I may kill someday, I won't stand idly by as people risk their lives for me. I will fight alongside them," she said firmly.

"Then... I will teach you," answered the miko and with that, she handed the bow to Susune.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, quite a significant chapter I would think. I had originally planned for it to be a sort of quiet interlude but it ended up being filled with heavy emotions lol. It sometimes make me wonder why I bother to actually plan something for my chapters when they always end up differently than I had originally planned lol. In any case, since the quality is there, I don't see why I would bother lol. Also a note on Miroku's outburst as I just couldn't possibly resist the temptation of putting something like this here. For those of you who watched the second Inuyasha movie, there's a scene which I just LOVE when Miroku asks Hachi for help and he refuses he he he. I just love to hear him scream out in anger and then see the poor youkai covered in bruises in the next picture, it's positively hilarious lol. Well, that's it for now, read and review people :) 


	10. A new warrior

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha's gang is not my property, it never was and it never will :P  
**Note:** Well, what can I say except... I'M ON FIRE lol. Two chapters in one single weekend, what on earth did I eat lol. Well, if you all must know, it's greatly thanks to sangoscourage's marvelous ideas which fired up my imagination like never before and well... the result is the chapter you have below. I just hope you enjoy it :).  
**Special thanks:** Once more, watergoddess did her work :).

**

* * *

Chapter 9: A new warrior**

Masahiro couldn't help but fidget a little in nervousness as he waited outside the doors to his leader's chamber. He was normally not so fearful when making his report, mainly because he never had to report a failure before. But how was he to know that this stupid miko would be able to stand up after being riddled with arrows and use a teleportation technique over it!

_"Damn you Kikyo! I swear if I live through this interview, I'll make you pay!"_ he mentally cursed.

He jerked as the voice of his lord called out to him, inviting him to come in. Apprehension flashed briefly in his reptilian eyes before he resolutely pushed the door open and ventured in. The silence that reigned in the room was absolute. Only the sound of his footsteps and the slight ruffling sound of his blue robe could be heard disturbing it.

"Kuro-sama," he said while bowing deeply in respect.

"What do you have to report?" questioned his superior in a cold and emotionless voice.

Masahiro didn't look up from the ground as he formulated his answer. There was no point anyway, his leader's name meant black and he chose it well. His figure was all clad in black robes that hid all of his features, making it impossible to see what he looked like.

"We have successfully eliminated all but one of the sensors present in the village and are currently hunting down the last one," he said in a steady voice, though he quaked inside.

"What happened?" asked Kuro, his voice not betraying the slightest of emotions.

"A miko appeared out of nowhere and saved the girl. We trailed them to a neighboring village where we successfully cornered the two of them. However, the miko used a teleportation technique to transport both her and the girl to an unknown location," he summarized.

"This miko... do you know her name?" inquired his leader once again.

"We heard the sensor refer to her as Kikyo," replied Masahiro.

"Kikyo..." repeated the figure pensively.

Abruptly, his leader turned to him and his tone returned to its normal icy emotionlessness. "Begin the infiltration phase of our plan immediately," he ordered.

"With all due respect sir... what about the sensor and the miko?" asked the blue-clad youkai.

"Give their description to your agents, they'll do the searching. Now go!" snapped the black figure.

"Yes Kuro-sama," answered Masahiro before standing up and heading for the door.

He was about to reach it when his leader's voice stopped him dead in his tracks. "Oh and Masahiro. You _know_ what will happen if you fail me again do you?"

"Y...Yes Kuro-sama," he replied faintly before making his exit.

* * *

"Kikyo... where have I heard that name before?" said Kuro when he was finally alone. 

"Come on Susune! You can do better than this!" coaxed Sango in a firm voice.

The girl took another step forward before her foot slipped in the grass and she tumbled back all the way down the hill she had been trying so hard to climb along with the pouch of rice that had made the task so difficult. One week now, one week since she had naively said that she wanted to become strong enough to fight like all of them. She had thought at the time that it merely involved mastering the use of a bow... Oh how wrong she had been!

The training always began at dawn when she had to make running laps around the village to increase her lung capacities and her stamina. After that, there was archery lessons from Kikyo for two hours. Then, there would be agility and speed exercises given by Inuyasha followed immediately by katana lessons given by Sango. Finally, as if that wasn't already enough, she had to go through a whole set of strength improving exercises also given by the demon slayer followed by sessions of spiritual training given by Miroku. Needless to say that she had no problem falling asleep at the end of the day.

_"If you want to learn how to fight, then we'll teach you, but don't expect it to be easy, especially since we don't know how long we actually have,"_ the demon slayer had said.

Truth be told, she had not expected it to be easy... but she had not expected it to be this hard either. Still, she had no regret about her choice. She would not be weak anymore! She would not let anyone die anymore! She would fight... and she would win!

With that thought in mind, she raised her head and looked once again up the slope she had to climb and saw Sango waiting for her. Eyes burning and jaw set in determination, she laboriously started to push herself to her feet, ignoring the protest of her overused muscles. Once she was erect, she started on her way, step by step, slowly but surely. Twice more she fell, but always she managed to prevent her slide by digging her fingers into the ground. And she always got back up and took her slow steps toward Sango, her determination never wavering, fueling her tired members with the strength to go on for just one more step, and then another.

Finally, after an eternity, she arrived on top of the hill where she collapsed, panting, sweat dripping freely down her face.

"You have remarkable determination," complimented Sango while handing her a flask of water. "Many would have simply given up when they fell, but you just kept going. Congratulations."

That was one of the funny thing about her training. As long as she was "in lesson" her teachers kept taunting her and teasing her about her obvious weaknesses. When the teaching was over though, they always complimented her about her biggest achievement. It felt strange in a way, but she somehow understood. They were doing this to help her because, deep down, they were all concerned about her, that was why they were pushing her so hard... and that was also one of the reason she was so determined not to give up.

"Now then, follow me," urged Sango once she had drank her fill.

Gritting her teeth, she got back to her feet and laboriously started to follow after the demon slayer. She was surprised to see that they were heading back to the village instead of going to the clearing where she usually practiced swordsmanship. Her skills with such a weapon were rather limited, she was far better with a bow, but as Sango said, you can't always fight with long range weapons, so she did her best.

"Why... are we heading back... to the village?" she asked, panting slightly.

"You'll see," answered the woman.

And so, it was back to walking silently once more. Not that Susune could find much of anything to say right now, it took most of her concentration just to keep her legs functioning. Fortunately, it didn't take them very long to reach the village, though it still felt like an eternity to the exhausted child. What surprised her though was when they actually reached Kaede's hut. Everyone but Kikyo was there, neatly lined up, waiting for her it seemed. At a nod from Sango, she was finally allowed to put the pouch down, and she sighed in relief.

As she was rolling her aching shoulders, Kaede walked forward and stopped a short distance from her. The old woman was standing tall despite her age, and when she spoke, it was in a voice that was both powerful and regal. The type of voice that commanded respect.

"It has been one week now since you asked us to train you, to help you walk the path you had chosen: the path of a warrior. During these seven days, we pushed you to the edge of your limits, we trained you more intensely than even a soldier would be trained... and you prevailed. By doing so, you have successfully proved the strength of your resolve. So, in commemoration of your undying will to fight, we now present you with... your battle gear," spoked the woman.

With that, everyone parted as Kikyo walked slowly out of the hut, carrying in her arms a bow with a full quiver of arrows, a small katana and a carefully folded uniform that resembled the one Sango was currently wearing, except that the patches were blue instead of pink.

"Take this uniform and these weapons now Susune... and be forever recognized as the warrior you truly are," said the undead miko, her tone mimicking her sister's.

Almost as if she was in a trance, Susune extended her arms to accept the gift that was presented to her. She could hardly believe it. Her very own weapons and body armor. This was almost too good to be true. If the weight in her arms hadn't felt so real, she might have thought she was dreaming.

"I..." she said and her voice trembled under the strength of her emotions. She coughed slightly and continued, her tone firmer this time. "... wish to try them on."

"Then go inside, Susune and put on your new gear," invited Kikyo with a gesture toward the door.

Not needing any further invitation, the girl entered the hut, trying desperately not to make it look like she was hurrying. In truth, she couldn't _wait_ to put on this uniform. She wanted to feel the fabric rub against her skin, the katana beat against her leg, the quiver of arrows bump against her back. She wanted... to feel like a warrior.

It took a little work as she wasn't exactly certain how to work some of the parts on the uniform, but, after a relatively short amount of time, she was fully clad and her hair was tied back in a high pony tail, just like Sango's. She grabbed the katana and slid it through her belt. She took the quiver of arrows and slung it on her back. She grabbed the bow and took a deep breath before walking resolutely outside.

What greeted her were looks of complete disbelief. No one was speaking, everyone was just staring as if they couldn't recognize her.

"Well... how do I look?" she asked and noted with a dim satisfaction that her voice betrayed none of the nervousness she actually felt right now.

"You look... lovely," answered Miroku, making everyone's gaze abruptly turn to him.

"Don't even think about it Miroku!" growled Sango darkly.

"My dear Sango. I have absolutely no idea what you could possibly be talking about," replied the monk innocently, a little too innocently.

"Don't try me houshi-sama!" she shot back.

As those words were exchanged between the couple, Kikyo walked forward with a completely emotionless look. The woman stopped a step before her and gazed at her coldly. Not knowing what else to do, Susune stared back as best as she could, though she knew full well that trying to hold Kikyo's gaze was an impossible battle to win. As it was though, a contest wasn't what the miko had in mind because her mask quickly faded away, replaced with a smile filled with pride.

"You are... a warrior now Susune," whispered Kikyo and, at the corner of her eye, one lone tear appeared and trailed lazily down her cheek.

* * *

"Well Susune? Do you see anything peculiar in my aura?" questioned Miroku. 

"Not... really," gulped the child while fidgeting slightly, indicating nervousness.

"I realize that my being a monk might make you uncomfortable, but this is for your own good. I'm the only one here who has enough knowledge about sensors to help you harness your potential," sighed the monk in discouragement.

"I know houshi-sama," she answered with an embarrassed blush.

"In any case, we're done for today. I've already taken too much of your day off as it is," he replied while waving toward the door.

"Thank you Miroku-sama," she said before standing up and heading outside.

She was almost immediately met with Shippo and Kikyo who had been waiting the end of her session with the monk.

"Is Miroku really making you this uncomfortable?" asked Shippo when he saw the relieved expression Susune was wearing upon exiting the hut.

"It's not really him that's making me uncomfortable... it's his aura," replied the child with a frown.

"His aura?" questioned Kikyo with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, his aura. It's always the same thing with him. Whenever he's with a woman, it flares up in pretty much the same way, whether it's me or someone else. So how am I to tell him that what I actually see... is that he has a one track mind?" she answered, her cheeks flaming in embarrassment.

There was a second of stunned silence before both Shippo and Kikyo burst out laughing.

"Oh that is SO typical of him!" exclaimed the kitsune with barely contained mirth.

"Indeed," agreed the miko with a shake of her head. "But don't worry too much about it, Susune. He may have a 'one track mind' but he's not that bad of a person."

"Yeah, but it's not exactly helping me train... I always see the same thing," complained the girl.

"Then we'll just have Sango assist to one of your lessons. _That_ ought to... alter his mood," snickered Shippo mischievously.

At this, Kikyo's smile which had been rather playful until now, turned downright evil. "A most excellent idea Shippo. I shall see to the arrangements right away," she said, her tone low and almost menacing.

The two children watched her go with bemused expressions on their face. Neither of them had ever seen Kikyo behave like this before. The miko had just revealed yet another hidden face to her personality. Not only was she capable of laughing... but she had just proved that she was capable of playing tricks on people.

"Say Susune... When did Kikyo turn so... open?" asked the kitsune, though he winced at his lame choice of word.

"Does it really matter? I like her better this way," answered the girl.

"Not really, it's just a radical change to her personality that's all," shrugged Shippo. "Anyway, do you have anything planned for today?"

"Well, I am rather sore from my training so I thought I'd take it easy for a little while," she answered while rotating her shoulder to demonstrate her point.

"Oh I see," said Shippo, slightly disappointed.

"But then again, it _is_ my day off. It would be a shame to spend it lying around, doing nothing," added the girl with a playful wink to the kitsune.

"So tell me, what do you have in mind Shippo," she whispered in a mischievous tone.

The kitsune stared at her, surprised by the shift of mood before he broke into a full fledged grin. "Come on, I'll show you," he said and with that, they were both off.

* * *

"I can't believe that she's the same kid as yesterday," commented Kagome as she watched Susune and Shippo barrel past them both giggling like the kids they still were. 

"Oh she is, Kagome. She just understood one of the fundamental rules of any good warrior," commented Inuyasha lightly.

"Which is?" she asked, frowning in puzzlement.

"Relax while you can," recited the hanyou. "Today she decided to let herself have some fun, but I guarantee you, tomorrow she'll be back to training with even more determination than before."

"If you say so. It's just strange to see her act all grown up one minute and then sort of... turn right back into a child the next," commented the schoolgirl.

"Yeah well, if only _that_ was the only problem plaguing her," sighed the hanyou.

"What do you mean?" questioned Kagome.

"She may not show it, but she's suffering. The memories of the attack on her village, of seeing Kikyo shot... she didn't have time to deal with them yet. These demons _will_ come back to haunt her there's no doubt about it... I just hope that by then, she'll have recovered enough to face them," explained Inuyasha somberly.

"Since when have you turned into such a mentalist expert?" asked Kagome with a bemused expression on her face.

"Keh! You of all people should know," he shot back.

"I suppose," chuckled the schoolgirl lightly. "But... speaking of troubled heart... you never explained to me... what happened between you and Kikyo the other day," she added hesitantly.

The hanyou gazed at her for a long time, as if he was considering what to say, but then he sighed deeply and spoke.

"There isn't really much of anything to say Kagome. Kikyo knocked some sense into me and we both realized that there was no more love between us. So we cranked things down one step and decided to be merely friends," he explained.

"I see... so you really have no more feelings for her?" she asked, unable to keep the spark of fear from showing in her voice.

Surprise flashed for a second in the hanyou's golden orbs before he broke into an amused grin.

"My Kagome aren't you... jealous?" he taunted.

"J... Jealous!" she stuttered in surprise, her cheeks turning a nice shade of crimson.

"I am NOT!" she immediately denied, but it was already too late.

"Oh but you are... even though you have absolutely no reason to," he whispered, his smile turning somewhat feral.

"I told you I'm not..." but she didn't go any further as Inuyasha's lips suddenly crashed on hers, stifling any possible retort she may have had in store for him.

Kagome's body instantly went rigid with astonishment at the unexpected gesture, but it didn't last. Her surprise was quickly wiped away by passion and before she knew it, she had her arms wrapped around the hanyou's neck and she was kissing back with an intensity equal to his own.

Finally, after a blissful eternity, the two broke apart, only to gaze lovingly into each other's eyes.

"So tell me Kagome... what was it that 'you were not'?" asked the hanyou somewhat playfully.

For the first time in her life, the schoolgirl found that she had absolutely no answer to give to Inuyasha. His surprise kiss had successfully wiped every coherent thought from her mind. But right now, she didn't care in the least, she had been waiting forever for this moment to come and she'd be damned if she let him have all the fun. So, gathering what was left of her wits, she formulated the only answer she could think of at the moment.

"Shut up and kiss me," she murmured hotly and Inuyasha was only too happy to oblige.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, I can safely say that I NEVER IN MY LIFE wrote a chapter this fast lol. My average is usually around two weeks, but this one was done in... two days WOW lol. In any case, read and review people and thanks again to sangoscourage for her numerous suggestions :).  



	11. Time is up

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Inuyasha and the gang, but I do own Susune and any other character not in the serie.  
**Note:** Many thanks to cold kikyo, gardianAmy and vic for their reviews and also to sangoscourage for her suggestions :). So, in the hope that you will enjoy the chapter presented to you, on with the story :)  
**Special thanks: **Correcting and beta-reading done by watergoddess, many thanks to her :)

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Time is up**

Four pair of eyes watched from a safe distance as Miroku led Susune inside the hut for her spiritual training. Once the pair was safely inside, they all went out of their hiding place and turned to Sango with mischievous looks in their eyes.

"Now then, Sango, it's up to you now," said Kagome, smiling evilly.

"Yeah!" piped in Shippo. "Go for it Sango!"

"Just make sure that his 'one track mind' gets what it deserves," added Kikyo.

"Don't worry, I guarantee you that by the end of his lesson, houshi-sama's going to be seeing stars," answered the demon slayer with an evil smirk dancing on her lips.

With that said, she turned on her heels and headed toward the hut where Miroku was training Susune.

"What I wouldn't give to be in there right now," said Kagome as she watched the demon slayer's retreating form.

"Me too," agreed the undead miko. "But still... I wonder what she has in mind."

"What do you mean?" asked the schoolgirl, suddenly puzzled.

"She has been preparing this 'lesson' for two days now. I cannot help but be curious as to what she could have in store for our perverted houshi," she explained, shooting the hut a rather envious look.

"Well, I do know one thing," said Shippo. "If she's planned this out so carefully... it can't be good."

There was a second of silence before the three remaining people broke into evil grins and returned to watching the hut with added interest. They were so focused in fact that they never noticed a traveler passing a short distance behind them and shooting them very interested looks.

* * *

Now then, Susune, close your eyes and empty your head. Open your senses, feel your surroundings. Feel the spirits that surround you and let them deliver their messages to you. 

Obediently, the girl did as she was told. Not that she needed any pointers, her lessons were always starting in the same way, so she kind of got the hang of doing what Miroku was asking after repeating it for more than seven days now. When she had successfully completed the preparation ritual, she opened her eyes and focused them on the monk in front of her.

"Good now..." but Miroku trailed off as a shape outlined itself in the door.

"Is there anything we can do to help you, Sango?" he asked.

"Actually, I've just started feeling faint, I was wondering if I could borrow a corner of the hut for a while?" asked the demon slayer.

"By all means, please do so!" exclaimed the monk.

"Thank you houshi-sama," said the woman with a grateful bow.

Susune watched the woman go with a slight frown of puzzlement. Even though trying to read Miroku's aura had proved to be less than useful in her training, she had to admit that not _everything_ he had taught her was meaningless. Her "seeing" ability had developed considerably. What she used to see as an indistinct cloud around a person was now a very precise pattern of constantly shifting currents that, if read properly, could lead her to determine a person's mood. Now the reason she was so confused by Sango's behavior was because the way she acted did not match the general feel of her aura at all.

The woman was walking on unsteady legs with shoulders hunched and clouded eyes. Outwardly, she gave every sign of a woman who was sick. Yet, her aura was pulsing with strength. The only explanation she could come up with was that the demon slayer was faking... but why?

Before she could search further though, Miroku decided to continue his lesson.

"Okay, now let's do our first exercise, shall we. Prepare to close off your sense as I will expand my aura," warned the monk.

Focusing once again, she prepared herself. That was one of the first thing Miroku had showed her and she had to admit that it was quite useful. With so many people around, seeing an aura around everyone all the time was beginning to be a little mind boggling, so she had mastered it very quickly. She could now open and close her "eyes" at will and Miroku was using it as a sort of warm up.

This time though, instead of expanding, the aura simply flared. Confused, Susune shifted her focus on Miroku's face and noticed that he wasn't even looking at her anymore, but at something on her left. Turning her head slightly, she immediately spotted what had diverted the monk's attention. Sango was currently bent in half and fiddling unsuccessfully with the lace of her sandals to try and remove them. While this would look nothing out of the ordinary, the woman had chosen to face away from them, thus displaying her wiggling backside in a rather obvious manner, which explained Miroku's abrupt shift of attention.

As she looked at the display, the conversation that had taken place two days ago right after she had complained about her lessons with Miroku came back to her.

_"Then we'll just have Sango assist to one of your lessons. _That_ ought to... alter his mood," snickered Shippo mischievously._

_At this, Kikyo's smile which had been rather playful until now, turned downright evil. "A most excellent idea Shippo. I shall see to the arrangements right away," she said, her tone low and almost menacing._

It took everything she had not to burst out laughing right then and there. This explained Sango's earlier lie about being sick rather obviously. The woman was playing an elaborate trick on Miroku... and she was willing to bet that all of her friends were standing outside the hut, eagerly waiting for a detailed report of the event. Shifting her eyes back to the monk who was still lost in contemplation, she decided to play along with Sango's little scheme.

"Miroku-sama? Is anything the matter? Your aura seems... strange," she asked innocently.

The way he jerked back into focus and the currents of his aura accelerated their rhythm stretched Susune's control to its limit. God, the face he made was absolutely priceless. But she had to keep her innocent act or everything would blow over.

"N... No everything's fine! Sorry," he stammered and took a few deep and steadying breath.

The monk then started to expand his aura, but his distraction was so obvious that it took once again everything Susune had not to burst out laughing. It took considerably longer than usual, but the exercise was eventually completed. By this time, her teacher seemed to have returned somewhat to normal as Sango had finished removing her shoes and had settled down in a "harmless" sitting position.

"Okay, now we're going to try the scanning technique," announced Miroku. "Close your real eyes and open yourself to your surroundings. Focus on your environment and try to discern the auras in your immediate vicinity."

Yet another neat trick taught by the monk, though this one still needed quite a lot of work. Thanks to the his guidance, she had discovered that she did not need to actually see a person to read his aura. She could sense it with her eyes closed just like a person could sense heat or cold without needing to see the source.

Obeying the monk's instructions, she opened her special sense and her perception of her environment immediately shifted. Miroku and Sango's aura presented themselves to her just like they would have in reality. For the first time in days, Susune was able to note a difference in the monk's aura. While they _still_ flowed in pretty much the same way that indicated his perverted nature, something was subtly different. It was so subtle in fact that she couldn't tell exactly what was the difference, only that it was there.

Before she could reflect much on this though, there was a drastic change in Miroku's aura. The flows accelerated like never before while at the same time, they seemed to move... inward. She didn't really have to open her eyes to realize Sango was once up to no good, but she simply couldn't resist. When her gaze refocused on the physical realm, she wasn't disappointed in the least. Miroku was desperately trying to keep his cool exterior while shooting the demon slayer furtive looks.

Shifting her eyes discreetly, she noticed that Sango was fanning herself with her hand while at the same time loosening the straps of her kimono slightly to cool herself. While it was nothing extraordinarily indecent, the slackening of the straps did have the effect of showing a bit of cleavage, much to her teacher's interest, it seemed. Having one hell of a hard time keeping a straight face, she decided to once again play the part of the innocent child who knew absolutely nothing.

"Miroku-sama, what's the matter, your aura is acting strange again?" she questioned.

The poor monk jerked violently and he couldn't help the blush of embarrassment that crept on his cheeks at having been caught staring not once but twice.

_"That's right, she can read auras,"_ he berated himself mentally. _"Still, it's fortunate that she didn't know the meaning of what she saw,"_ he added with a bit of relief.

But of course, not only did the girl knew _exactly_ the meaning of what she had seen, with Sango's help, she was about to make very good use of her knowledge.

"Susune, what do you mean his aura is acting strange?" asked the woman suspiciously.

"Well, I don't know what it means but... when you took off your sandals and now... it sort of behaved differently," she explained.

This seemed to be what the demon slayer had been waiting for because she suddenly stood up, her eyes burning with anger. In a very slow and deliberate way, she made her way to the cowering monk and, once she had reached him, she bent forward so as to bring her face not two inches from his own.

"You'd better have a perfectly good explanation for this houshi-sama," she growled.

"Well... I... hum," he stammered, trying desperately to keep his eyes from venturing toward the inviting cleavage she had unwittingly exposed with her movement.

He lasted a respectful ten seconds before his will crumbled and his gaze shifted downward... and it took less than one second for Sango to notice this.

"HOOOOUUUUSHHIIIIIII-SAAAAAAAMMMMMAAAAAA!"

And at this moment, Miroku knew he was dead.

* * *

"Come on! How long can it take to play a stupid joke?" exclaimed a very impatient Shippo. 

"Don't rush things Shippo. It took her two days to come up with her scheme so it's unlikely that her plot will play out in such a short amount of time," countered Kikyo.

Their conversation was cut short by an angry scream coming from inside.

"HOOOOUUUUSHHIIIIIII-SAAAAAAAMMMMMAAAAAA!"

"Then again..." began Kikyo before one of the loudest slapping sound she had ever heard made her wince. "... I might be mistaken."

"... Ouch!" said Kagome, rubbing her cheek in sympathy. "That... gotta hurt."

"I'll say... I wonder what Miroku did _this_ time though," agreed the kitsune with a slight grimace.

"I do believe that we shall know shortly," answered the undead miko as she spotted Sango exiting the hut followed a few seconds later by Susune who had the demon slayer's sandals in her hands.

As the pair reached them, they abruptly burst out laughing so hard that in no time at all, they were doubling over.

"Oh god Sango-san... your..." uttered Susune between two laughs.

"And you... playing... innocent... that was..." replied the demon slayer before they both exploded in a whole new wave of mirth.

By the time they had recovered enough to speak, Kagome, Kikyo and Shippo had successfully cornered them and were eagerly awaiting their promised explanations.

"So..." coughed Sango to clear her throat. "I suppose you want to know what happened?" she asked wryly.

"Do you even need to ask?" replied Kagome with an evil smile on her face.

And so, the demon slayer proceeded to relate everything that had happened in the hut. From her entrance to the sandal episode, to Susune unexpected but greatly appreciated assistance to the final blow with her slightly opened up kimono. By the end of the tale, everyone was bent over in laughter.

"Sango... that was positively... _evil_!" exclaimed the schoolgirl while wiping a tear from the corner of her eyes.

"Well, what's a sweet and innocent woman like me to do when confronted with a hopeless pervert like Miroku?" she asked in a falsely aggravated tone that made everybody giggle.

"I think that the 'sweet and innocent' girl should learn to pay attention to her surroundings when she speaks," said a voice that made everybody jump out of their skin.

"Miroku!" they all exclaimed at once.

And indeed, there was the monk, sporting one huge red hand print on his right cheek and looking positively peeved.

"So, now that you all had your fun at my expense..." he began while looking pointedly at Sango who simply decided to look innocent. "... I believe that I am now entitled to some form of explanation."

"Well, it can hardly be considered our fault if you have a 'one track mind' as Susune so kindly put it," answered Kikyo wryly.

"One track mind?" repeated the monk, looking at Susune this time.

"Well, considering that, whenever you're with a woman, your aura acts the same way... it didn't take a genius to figure out what it meant," answered the young girl in a tone that hovered between amused and embarrassed.

At this retort, Miroku's face paled visibly. He almost looked like a child who had been caught playing a bad trick on someone.

"You were able... to see?" he asked in a haunted voice, though it was more to the empty air than to Susune herself.

"Well, wasn't that the whole point of my training?" she inquired wryly.

"Y... Yes, but..." he stuttered.

"What's wrong Miroku, aren't you glad that your student is progressing faster that expected?" questioned Kagome a little _too_ innocently.

"I'm very glad that Susune is progressing," answered the monk darkly. "However, I'd be even happier if she actually told me she was progressing."

"So you could hide your feelings a little better?" piped in Shippo, making everyone smile and Miroku frown.

"Face it houshi-sama, with all of us here against you... you never stood a chance in the first place," giggled Sango.

"That may be so, but I believe that there's one thing you haven't thought about when you played your little trick," replied the monk with a suggestive smile.

"Oh? And what might that be houshi-sama?" shot back Sango, puzzled this time.

"Whether it was a trick or not, I _still_ got to see down your kimono and I can safely say that it was well worth the pain," he answered and watched with immense satisfaction the demon slayer's cheeks turn bright crimson.

"Now then, if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than bicker with 'innocent girls' like you," he concluded before walking away.

"Now that was an unexpected turn of events," said Kikyo once Miroku was a safe distance away.

"I'll say," agreed Kagome. "But you know Sango-chan, now that I think about it, that _was_ pretty bold of you," she added mischievously.

"W... what?" stuttered the demon slayer, her already deep blush darkening even more if it was possible.

"You're right Kagome, a woman showing bosom to a man... that is not only bold, but downright indecent," added the undead miko, her dark smile returning.

"N... Now wait a minute you two, what are you implying?" questioned the demon slayer, growing increasingly uncomfortable in her present company.

"Well... we've known Miroku for quite some time now so... maybe his behavior's beginning to rub off on you," answered the schoolgirl playfully.

Her retort had the desired effect because at this, the demon slayer's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"WHAT?" she exclaimed in outrage.

"But Sango-san, even without my ability, it was easy to see that you enjoyed yourself," cut in Susune.

A split second of stunned silence followed the child's declaration before both Kikyo and Kagome broke into victorious grins, while Sango's eyes narrowed dangerously in anger.

"Why you little... TRAITOR!" exclaimed the demon slayer while advancing menacingly toward the ten year old.

Not waiting to see what the woman had in store for her, Susune abruptly darted off in a fit of giggle.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PUNK!" screamed the demon slayer while taking off after the girl.

The two mikos were about to burst out laughing when something strange happened. Susune abruptly stopped dead in her track not thirty paces from where they stood and started looking left and right. Puzzled by this strange behavior, they both frowned and headed toward her.

"What happened?" asked Kikyo once they had reached the demon slayer.

"I don't know, she just... stopped," answered the woman, visibly as confused as they were.

"Susune... What's wrong?" questioned the schoolgirl.

"I'm not sure... something's... different here," she replied.

"Different?... I don't feel anything peculiar," piped in Shippo.

"Could this be?" murmured Kikyo as an idea struck her. "Susune, use your powers!"

The child simply nodded, but in truth, she hadn't waited for the miko's permission, she had already opened her special sense as wide as it would go, but so far, to no avail. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and concentrated, letting the outside world fade away until she was all alone in her own bubble. She then reopened her eyes and looked around once again.

She was a bit surprised at first to notice that, instead of bringing things into focus, her little exercise had done quite the opposite. The trees, the houses, everything looked as if it was basked in a light fog that blurred the details together.

_"What is this?"_ she thought, confused.

As she tried to puzzle out what she was seeing, her eyes fell on a villager that was passing nearby. The aura surrounding him appeared to her more clearly than she had ever seen so far, though the constantly shifting currents betrayed nothing really worth mentioning. What caught the girl's attention was that, as he walked, small tendrils of his aura would be simply left behind and they would almost immediately blend with the surrounding fog.

_"This is... the village's aura!"_ she mused, astonished by her discovery.

As interesting as her discovery was, it still didn't explain why the place felt so different from the rest of the vicinity. Frowning in concentration, she looked again and suddenly, she saw it. A sort of tunnel where there was not a speck of fog... and she was standing right in the middle of it.

"I wonder if..." she murmured and took a few steps sideway, thus reentering the mist.

Sure enough, the strange feeling vanished as soon as she came in contact with the fog. Retracing her steps, the strange sensation returned as soon as she was back in the clear area.

_"Why aren't there any auras here?"_ she asked herself and jerked as the truth came to her.

"Fuyouheki..." she whispered. "A trail with no auras... it's fuyouheki! Someone's here with a fuyouheki stone!" she exclaimed with rising alarm.

"Are you sure?" questioned Kikyo firmly.

"Positive, I can see his trail," answered Susune.

"I'll go and get our weapons," said Sango before taking off at full speed.

"Shippo, go and warn Inuyasha okay... hurry," added Kagome and the kitsune nodded before darting away too.

It took less than a minute for Sango to return with her hiraikotsu slung on her back and bows in her hand.

"Should we wait for Inuyasha?" asked Kikyo as she took hold of her weapon.

"The trail's growing fainter, if we don't go now, we'll lose it," said Susune, thus closing the debate.

"Then lead the way Susune," shot back Kagome, jaw set in determination.

The girl nodded before shooting off as fast as she could. The trail passed through the entire village and headed straight toward the forest on the outskirt of town. Once they exited the town though, Susune started hesitating.

_"Damn, the fog is thinner here, I can hardly see the path anymore,"_ she cursed mentally.

Still, after a bit of searching, she was able to spot it once again. It led them this time to a small clearing where a person was standing, apparently talking to the empty air.

"... Yes, I'll keep an eye on them, you can count on me," said the figure about a second before he spotted their forms emerging from the forest.

Surprise flashed briefly on his face before he smiled openly at them.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked.

"You can cut the act, we know you have a fuyouheki stone on you," snapped Kikyo acidly.

"Oh well, this disguise was beginning to feel cramped anyway," snickered the spy as he tore off a small bracelet from his wrist.

He was then surrounded by a white glow and, when it vanished, his features had morphed to reveal his youkai nature. His mop of disheveled black hair was held back from his face by a small ribbon. His eyes were a dark green and were burning with malice and the sensation was only heightened by the feral smile he was shooting them.

"A black kitsune!" exclaimed Sango as she recognized the type of youkai they were facing. "Be careful everyone he can..."

But the warning came too late. Before anyone could react, the youkai disappeared from his position, only to reappear behind a completely baffled Susune. Grabbing her by the throat, he lifted her off the ground and brought her to eye-level.

"I was merely supposed to watch you... but seeing as though you already found me, I suppose no one's going to mind my little insubordination," he snarled.

"Let her go!" ordered Kikyo icily.

"Or else what?" taunted the youkai cruelly. "You're going to shoot me?"

"Go ahead then, you're welcome to try, just make sure you don't accidentally hit poor little Susune here," he added and burst out in a fit of sadistic laugher.

It quickly turned into a scream of pain as he felt something tear into his arm and slice mercilessly from the elbow all the way to his hand. He looked down in time to see that the girl he was holding had used his lapse of attention to draw her sword and was currently using it to split his arm open.

"You... talk... too... much," wheezed his captive before giving her katana a firm jerk to the side and slicing his entire muscle neatly in half.

Thus not being able to hold his hand closed anymore, he was forced to let his captive fall to the ground. The minute she was out of the line of fire, two purification arrows slammed into his chest and begun tearing him apart.

"You may have won this battle mikos, but the war is just beginning!" he howled. "Soon all will bow before the great Kuro!"

And then he said no more as his entire body evaporated into nothingness under the merciless action of the purification energy. As soon as the youkai was dead, Kikyo dropped her bow and hurried to the girl who was currently looking at her hands with a haunted expression on her face.

"Susune! Look at me!" ordered the miko firmly.

"Kikyo-sama... I... I..." stuttered Susune, before her eyes rolled to the back her head and she collapsed in the miko's arms.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, there you have it, a funny chapter that ends with a twist he he he. The next one will come when I finished writing it ;). So till then, read and review people :).  



	12. Fragments of memory

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Inuyasha and the gang.  
**Note:** Well, sorry for the long delay everyone, this chappy took a bit more work than I expected ;). In any case, this is about Kikyo's long forgotten past of how she became a miko and why. While not technically an essential part of the story, I just couldn't help but share my view of why she pushed everyone away. Enjoy everyone :)  
**Special thanks: **And watergoddess really is a goddess when it comes to correcting :)

**

* * *

Chapter 11: Fragments of memory**

Kikyo watched sadly as Susune began to twist and turn under the power of yet another nightmare. With a weary sigh, she carefully gathered the sleeping child in her lap and began rocking her back and forth while humming an indistinct but soothing tune. After a few minutes of this treatment, the girl finally relaxed as the dream went away thus allowing the miko to replace her comfortably on her futon.

"You can go get some rest now Kikyo. I'll watch over her," whispered Sango, appearing beside her.

"I'll be fine Sango. I do not need as much sleep as you do," replied the woman equally softly.

"... Liar," shot back the demon slayer wryly causing Kikyo to chuckle slightly.

"You're right I suppose," she admitted. "I might need some rest but I just can't... abandon Susune now when she... needs me so much."

"You care a lot about her, do you?" asked the demon slayer.

"... Yes," answered the miko after a long pause. "At first, it was pain that drew us together. But, as we began traveling together in search of a new family, our bond began to deepen... even if I was too afraid to admit it then."

"But, being the stubborn little girl that she is, she managed to break down all of your defenses, did she not?" inquired Sango, though her tone indicated that she knew full well the answer to that question.

"True," replied the miko with a wry smile. "But when she told me that she did not care about the new family I had worked so hard to find for her, that she wanted to stay with me... It sort of... struck me like a lightning bolt."

"Really? Why was it so surprising?" asked the demon slayer.

"Well, it was in part because I did not expect someone to actually _want_ to stay with me... But also because she made me realize that I was about to do to her what had been done to me so long ago," explained Kikyo, her features darkening as she finished her sentence.

"Do you want to talk about it?" questioned Sango carefully.

Instead of answering, a strange nostalgic smile spread on the miko's lips and her eyes clouded over, as if she wasn't in the room anymore, but far away, in a world all her own. If she had needed any confirmations, Kikyo's words left no room for anymore doubt.

"It happened so very long ago. It almost feel like it was a lifetime ago. But come to think about it... maybe it _was_ another lifetime ago," began Kikyo dreamily.

--Flashback--

_"Ready or not, here I come!" exclaimed Kikyo as she uncovered her eyes._

_She then turned around and began scanning the landscape in search of her four years old sister Kaede. She often liked to play with her this way. Simple childish games that gave her a break from working in the field with her father. But then again, who wouldn't like her, the child was simply adorable._

_"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" she called mischievously._

_Of course, for now, she did not see anything. For all that she was four, her sister was remarkably good at hiding, which made the game a whole lot more fun. However, this time, Kaede's luck had run out because suddenly she managed to spot a small patch of the orange fabric composing of the child's kimono emerging from a bush not too far from her position. Smiling evilly, the ten years old girl began making her way toward her sister's hiding place in very slow and deliberate steps._

_When she was within range, she abruptly dove into the bush and tackled her sister to the ground. Then followed a playful struggle full of squeals and laughter that ended when Kikyo pinned the smaller girl beneath her and began to tickle her senseless._

_"AAAAAHHHHHH!" squealed the helpless girl between laughing fits. "N... NO... FAIR!"_

_"Oh? And why's that?" asked Kikyo evilly, not relenting her treatment in the least._

_"B... BIGGER! YOU'RE... BIGGER... THAN... ME!" laughed the helpless Kaede._

_Abruptly stopping her tickle attack, Kikyo suddenly lowered her head so she was eye-level to her sister and her eyes took on a dangerous gleam as she looked at the girl pinned beneath her._

_"You know, that wasn't very nice of you to say this Kaede," she said menacingly. "Just for that, I think I'm going to increase your punishment."_

_She watched with great satisfaction her sister's eyes widen in horror right before the trapped child began to struggle frantically to free herself. Of course, it was all to no avail because Kikyo was far too strong for her. Taking her sweet time, the older girl very gradually approached her index toward her sister's most sensitive area. However, before she could reach her target, a violent headache assaulted her._

_Immediately freeing her captive, she rolled to the side, clutching her head in pain. This did nothing to alleviate the agony that coursed through her however, if anything, it seemed to make things worst. Feeling like her head was being split apart, she let out a blood curdling scream before everything went black._

_Consciousness returned very slowly to Kikyo. For some reason, her mind did not seem to function like it should because she had trouble forming coherent thoughts. Still, the pain that had assaulted her before she lost consciousness seemed to be mostly gone, reduced to a dull ache, so that at least, was a plus._

_The first thing she saw upon opening her eyes was the worried face of her mother hovering above her._

_"Kikyo! Thank the gods you're awake!" exclaimed the older woman._

_"M... mom?" she asked hesitantly, still having a hard time remembering what happened._

_"When we found you yesterday, we thought for sure you were dead! What happened to you?" she asked._

_"My... head started to hurt... and I passed out," explained the child, the jumbled pieces of her memory gradually coming together._

_"I wonder what could have caused it. The village's healer didn't find anything wrong with you," said her mother, a puzzled frown creasing her features._

_"In any case, your father has gone to the neighboring village to ask for their miko's assistance, maybe she will be able to see what's wrong. Until then, you'll just have to take it easy," she added gravely._

_"But mom, it takes two days to reach the next village and two days to come back! Who will tend the fields during this time? Winter is coming soon! We can't afford to waste so much time!" argued the child._

_"You worry about getting better, Kikyo and I'll worry about the fields. Now get some rest," replied the older woman sternly._

_"Yes mom," muttered the girl contritely._

_Then began an excruciating wait for Kikyo. Because of what happened, her mother prevented her from to going outside or doing anything too tiring even though she felt perfectly fine. Her headache was gone without a trace, but still her mother insisted that she took it easy. She was used to long days either running outside or helping her parents, so to be confined inside for four days straight... Needless to say, that when her father finally returned with the miko, she was just about ready to bite someone's head off._

_As it was, it didn't take very long for the miko to identify what was wrong with her. One glance was all it took for the woman's jaw to fall to the floor along with most of her luggage._

_"Impossible!" she exclaimed incredulously._

_"Miko-sama... what's wrong?" questioned Kikyo's father._

_"Your daughter has more raw spiritual power than anyone I've ever seen before!" answered the woman._

_Abruptly whirling around, the miko looked at Kikyo's father, her expression dead serious, almost urgent._

_"It is imperative that this girl begins training immediately," she said in a tone that left no room for argument._

_Not appreciating being bullied around, Kikyo's father frowned in disapproval._

_"With all due respect, miko-sama,. Winter is coming up fast and I'll need Kikyo's help to tend the fields. I can't afford to spare her just so she can train," argued the man._

_"Let me make one thing clear, sir. The reason your daughter has been assaulted with such a violent headache was because her powers are raw and uncontrolled. Unless something is done right now to remedy the situation, things will only grow worse," she explained._

_"And just how worse can things become?" asked her father, an edge of concern beginning to show in his voice._

_"With such a high level of spiritual energy there's only one possible outcome... she will die," announced the miko, causing absolute silence to fall upon the room._

--End flashback--

"So becoming a miko wasn't your choice in the first place," said Sango quietly.

"No, it wasn't. It was either this or die, so discussion wasn't even needed," replied Kikyo sadly.

"But you didn't really wanted to go did you?" asked the demon slayer.

"Gods, no, I didn't. I threw quite possibly the biggest tantrum a child could throw. I was so angry that I would have broken everything it the house if my mother hadn't physically restrained me," replied the miko with a nostalgic smile on her lips.

"But of course it was no use... Everybody wanted me to live, so they forced me to go, no matter what I said," added Kikyo, her tone once again heavy with emotions.

"There's more to this, isn't there?" inquired Sango gently

"Being gifted... is always a two-sided blade," answered Kikyo bitterly.

--Flashback--

_Kikyo heaved the water bucked out of the well and transferred the clean water into another one. Wiping sweat from her face, she laboriously started on her way back to the chapel. Cleaning up the biggest room in the temple wasn't exactly something she was fond of doing, but there was no avoiding it. You either did it when you were told or faced the consequences... which usually involved about twice as much work as the task itself._

_Having been there for a month already, Kikyo was slowly beginning to get used to living at the temple. For a while, she had tried refusing her situation by challenging her teachers, by refusing the rules. Needless to say, that it hadn't taken very long for her to understand the meaning of punishment. She winced as she remembered having to stand outside in the freezing rain for an entire night because of a smart retort she had shot to her teacher. That had successfully marked the end of her rebellious phase._

_Having thus accepted to be taught, she had then started progressing at an unprecedented rate. In her few weeks of training, she had already mastered techniques that should have taken her years to even begin to control. It was nice, in a way, her teachers almost always praised her for her constant success, but this had also a very unfortunate side-effect._

_"What on earth?" exclaimed Kikyo as she opened the door to the chapel._

_During the night, someone had the brilliant idea of covering the entire floor with a thick layer of mud. The tatamis always so neatly aligned in the center of the room were now all thrown haphazardly on the ground, help hopelessly stained with an unidentified red compound. Cleaning this entire mess would take her all day, meaning that she would get into trouble with her teachers because she would not be able to attend her lessons. _This_ was the unfortunate side-effect of her talent. Her fellow apprentices never missed a chance to make her life miserable._

_Entering the church more than a little discouraged, she started to wonder a bit on how she would be able to get out of this one. The logical solution would be to go and ask for help, which was exactly what the perpetrator wanted... and what Kikyo wanted to avoid. On the other hand, saying nothing would bring even more complications to her._

_"Damn you all," she muttered angrily. "Why can't you just leave me alone!"_

_Feeling the need to vent her frustration, she summoned up her powers and, imagining the face of one of her fellow students, she kicked a bump in the mud as hard as she could. To her surprise, instead of exploding into a shower of dirt, the thing dissolved into complete nothingness._

_Kikyo was first surprised by this unexpected turn of events. After all who would have thought that purification powers could dissolve mud, unless... Her eyes widened in comprehension and she knelt, placing her hand on the dirt. Sure enough, she started to feel her skin tickle slightly._

_"They actually used magic to create this!" she whispered, an evil grin spreading on her lips._

_Summoning her powers again, she created a small bubble around herself and started walking around the room, leaving a trail of sparkling clean floor wherever she passed. When she was done, she attacked the tatamis, cleaning them in a similar way as she had for the floor and replacing them in their designated position. A whopping thirty minutes later, she was done and almost laughed as she imagined the face the culprit would make when they saw her popping out as if nothing had happened at all._

_Still, she would have to give the change though, it normally took her close to two hours to clean the place, so the best she could do right now was to pretend. And pretend she would._

_Standing outside the door to the classroom, Kikyo took a deep breath and composed her face. If she wanted to throw the joke in the perpetrator's face, the best way was to play dumb and act as if nothing had happened. Thus having pasted her best innocent face, she slid open the door and entered._

_The shadows of conversations that had been taking place instantly stopped and the whole class turned incredulous stares at her. Apparently, quite a lot of people were aware of what was going on, which didn't really surprise Kikyo at all. Reaching her place, she sat down and froze in mid-motion, making it look like she had just now noticed everyone's stare._

_"What?" she asked simply. Instantly, her classmates all looked away and begun talking again._

_Though she feigned not to hear, she did manage to catch a few murmurs here and there._

"Impossible..."

"How did she..."

_After a while, she really did stop listening. Everything was revolving around the same thing anyway. She had to admit however that it was pretty self-satisfying. The face everyone had made when she entered... Gods, just that was well worth the effort of keeping her innocent mask on._

_Shortly after that, the teacher entered and she pushed her satisfaction to the back of her mind, focusing instead on assimilating what the woman in front of her was saying. And so, the day went on smoothly without any notable incidents. There was the occasional taunt along with the usual disdainful looks, but other than that, everything was perfectly normal. _

_All proud of herself for having been able foil her tormentor's plan, she never stopped to wonder about the repercussions of her actions. This was a big mistake. As the last of the day's training ended, Kikyo breathed a sigh of relief and began to head lazily toward her room. As she rounded a deserted corner however, hands suddenly gripped her from behind and began dragging her toward the nearest exit. She tried to scream but a piece of cloth was roughly shoved down her throat, effectively silencing her. Struggling was no use either as whoever was holding her proved to be much stronger than she._

_Finally, through her kicking and trashing, she was eventually led to a secluded place of the courtyard where her captors finally threw her to the ground like a sack of potatoes._

_"What the hell is this all about!" she exclaimed once she had removed her gag._

_"As if you don't know already!" snapped a voice she recognized as belonging to Nesumi, one of the girl who hated her the most. "How did you do it?"_

_"How did I do what?" she asked while looking desperately for a way out but the three girls who had dragged her here had her completely surrounded._

_Without warning, Nesumi advanced a step and violently kicked her in the stomach. Kikyo let out a moan of pain as she doubled over._

_"Don't play dumb bitch! The chapel, how did you clean it!" snarled the girl angrily._

_"I... took the mop... and scrubbed," she wheezed. "How else... could I... have done it?"_

_Not the smartest thing she had ever done in her life, but what else could she do? She couldn't very well reveal her tricks to these people, they would just find a way to use it against her. And so, she braced herself as the girl signaled for her lackeys and the kicks began to rain on her. She wasn't sure exactly how long they kept at it, but eventually they relented, leaving her coughing up blood on the ground._

_"So? Still claim you used the mop?" taunted the leading girl._

_"Go... to... hell," croaked Kikyo, still refusing to give in._

_"Well then, in this case..." began Nesumi before extracting a piece of parchment from her pocket. "Dear Kikyo, we all miss you very much here at the farm..."_

_This had the desired effect because abruptly Kikyo jerked, looking at the girl with a mix of surprise and horror on her face. This was the only letter she had received so far of her parents and it related everything that had gone on since she had been gone. Even Kaede who didn't know how to write had put a little drawing of herself on the bottom. This was her most prized possession, she always kept it safely hidden in her room. Only her roommate knew where it was aside from herself... but it couldn't have been her! Hitomi never really liked her... but she was a fair and honest person. She couldn't have given it to them! Not her!_

_"Really Kikyo, you should learn to hide your stuff better," said a voice that made her heart freeze over._

_"Hitomi..." she whispered, horrified_

_"In the flesh," replied the girl darkly. "Now answer the question or say goodbye to this stupid letter."_

_She couldn't believe it. How could these people be so cruel? Didn't they understand just how precious this letter was to her? That it wasn't her fault if her powers were stronger than theirs? That she wasn't here by choice? That she'd much rather be home with her family than stay here and endure training everyday?_

_Ice suddenly showered her very soul as the cruel reality hit her. They knew! They knew about her powers being stronger and they knew it wasn't her fault, that she had been born that way. They knew... and they couldn't stand it. They couldn't stand that a farm girl like her would develop stronger powers than they who had been born of high-ranking families. That was why they were torturing her, they wanted to prove that, in fact they were the strong ones and she was a weakling. They wanted her to grovel and beg, they wanted her to cry. Well, she wouldn't give them this satisfaction._

_"I... don't care," she hissed through clenched teeth._

_This seemed to surprise her captors because a heavy silence followed her declaration. It didn't last however. Hitomi quickly gestured to one of the following girls who promptly extracted a candle from her pocket and lit it._

_"Well then, if you don't care... I suppose you won't mind actually burning it yourself," taunted Hitomi cruelly._

_Emotion flashed in Kikyo's eyes briefly, before they became two frozen pools of hazel. Standing up laboriously, she limped her way to her roommate and roughly tore the letter from her hands. Turning around, she made her way to the girl holding the candle and placed the parchment over the small flame. As the fire started destroying her letter, Kikyo felt icy numbness spread over the whole of her being. When she shifted her gaze to Hitomi, there were as no more emotions on her face._

_"There, happy now?" she asked frostily while throwing the burning paper to the ground._

_The silence that followed her words was deafening. Everyone stared at her with wide and disbelieving eyes._

_"You..." uttered the Nesumi._

_"So, you still want me to teach you how to mop a floor?" taunted Kikyo, beyond caring about anything by now._

_The girl's eyes narrowed considerably in anger at this, but she did not make any move toward the her._

_"This isn't over, Kikyo, not by a long shot! Mark my words, one day, I'll make you grovel before me!" she snarled before turning around and walking briskly away._

_Without their leader, the rest of the girls all started to leave and before she knew it, Kikyo found herself completely alone. Finally free to act as she wanted, the girl collapsed to her knees and finally allowed her unshed tears to fall._

"Never!"_ she thought fiercely between her sobs. _"I'll never grovel before you!"

--End flashback--

"They tried again to break me... many times," whispered Kikyo "But I held on, I never gave in no matter what they did."

"I had to be strong no matter what. If I had shown weakness they would have trampled on me. That's why I burned the letter... because I couldn't show them any weakness..."

Sango watched as the miko's entire body began to tremble as long suppressed emotions began to resurface. Words kept flowing out of Kikyo's mouth in a stream that grew less and less understandable by the minute. It was clear to the demon slayer that the wounds caused by her classmates never had a chance to heal... and now, fifty years later, they were bursting open once again. Unable to merely stand by and do nothing as one of her friends suffered, Sango approached the quivering woman carefully and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Kikyo... let it out," she whispered soothingly. "This pain of yours... let it out. You're not alone anymore."

She watched as the woman turned wild and unseeing eyes toward her, eyes that belonged to a ten years old who had just had her heart shattered into millions of pieces. Tears started to shine into the miko's eyes as she saw the understanding smile worn by the demon slayer. A strange look passed over the woman's face, a strange mix of gratefulness, relief and maybe a touch of happiness. A look that Sango understood perfectly. The look of someone who had just found a Friend. Not just a friend, but a Friend. The type of friend you share your deepest secrets with, your pain, your joys... everything. Someone you can trust and lean on to for support when you need it the most.

It took only a split second more for the miko's emotions to finally explode and for her to throw herself in Sango's waiting arms. And she cried. She cried for all the letters she had been forced to burn, for all the taunting and teasing she had been forced to ignore. She cried for all the pain she never had a chance to acknowledge. And it felt good to have someone's arms around her, to bask in the warm and comforting embrace of another being. It felt good... not to be alone anymore.

Behind the pair, Kagome stirred slightly in her sleep before falling still once again. At that moment, Sango blinked once in confusion as she felt the crying miko's body warm ever so slightly. The change was so slight that the demon slayer quickly dismissed it as a figment of her imagination.

Unbeknownst to her, something very similar had happened a few days earlier: Kikyo's stomach had growled when she remembered her favorite meal. There was one very important difference between the two events however. Whereas the growling episode had lasted merely a second before her body returned to its lifeless state, this time... the change stayed.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well there you have it. My own version of Kikyo's angsty past :). I hope you liked it. As always, read and review and also merry christmas to you all as it will be the last chapter before christmas.  



	13. Preparations

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Inuyasha and the gang. Masahiro and Kuro however are my own creation.  
**Note:** Well, thanks for cold kikyo for her kind review and, as always many thanks to sangoscourage for the numerous suggestions she made. I don't think I'll manage to upload another chappy before new year's eve, but who knows. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter everyone :).  
**special thanks: **My sincere gratitude to watergoddess who corrected my mistakes on this chapter :)

**

* * *

Chapter 12: Preparations**

Kuro's figure started tossing in bed as images assaulted his jumbled mind. Flashes of memories long buried in the midst of time appeared in his head, turning his sleep into a nightmare.

_"Do you want to live?"_

_"I don't want to die!"_

_"If we become one nobody can stop us... not even _Kikyo

At that name, Kuro bolted awake, panting as the echoes of the dream resonated in his mind.

_"Kikyo! How could I forget that name!"_ he mused while clenching his hand in remembered hatred.

"How ironic that the miko who managed to escape Masahiro's clutches was also named Kikyo," he chuckled darkly.

Looking outside his window, the youkai noticed that the eastern sky was slowly turning gray, indicating that dawn was fast approaching. Deciding that he had had enough sleep for now, Kuro put on his robes and headed down to the magical laboratories in the basement of the castle. Another batch of fuyouheki stones was due soon and he wanted to personally see that they were of top quality.

When he arrived, the place was mostly deserted, only a few minor assistants were there to ensure that nothing blew up and they bowed immediately when they saw him. There was one person however that Kuro was surprised to see down there.

"Masahiro?" asked black-clad youkai in confusion.

"Kuro-sama?" replied the other youkai, equally surprised to see his leader there.

"And what might you be doing here?" questioned Kuro.

"Something about the miko who ridiculed me was bothering me so I was doing some research to try and come up with some answers," explained Masahiro.

"Oh? And what makes you think you'd find them here?" continued Kuro, his curiosity awakening.

"Well, with six arrows lodged in her body, she was able to rise again and act completely normally. What's more, she was controlling some strange youkai which looked like long flying serpents," he explained.

At this description, Kuro's eyebrows shot up, though no one in the room could see it due to the long garb hiding his face. He then headed for the library and started to rummage through it in an almost furious manner. Finally finding the book he had been looking for, he flipped through it for a few seconds before coming to a stop on a particular page.

"Those youkai... did they look like this?" he asked in a strained voice.

Looking at the image presented, Masahiro jerked in recognition. "That's exactly it Kuro-sama, but..."

"That miko... what did she look like?" cut in Kuro before his subordinate could finish his sentence.

"Huh?" asked Masahiro, confused by the abrupt shift of mood.

"WHAT DID SHE LOOK LIKE?" roared the black-clad youkai.

Not daring to push his luck more than necessary, Masahiro fished out a parchment from one of his pockets and unrolled it. "This is the picture I've shown our spies so they'd know who to look for. It shows both the miko and the sensor we're after," he explained.

"That cannot be..." whispered Kuro in a haunted voice. "She's dead... I saw her body burn fifty years ago... How can she still be alive?"

"Kuro-sama?" asked Masahiro, concerned.

"I want her brought to me," ordered the said youkai in a strained voice. "I want that miko brought to me... YOU HEAR ME?"

"Y... Yes Kuro-sama. I shall see to it personally," answered Masahiro stiffly.

The black-clad youkai nodded once before stalking out of the lab, visibly enraged by something. Once the doors had closed, Masahiro turned to look at the image he had glimpsed earlier and his eyes fell on the title he had missed.

"Soul collectors?" he read incredulously before an evil smile spread on his lips. "I see..."

* * *

In another room far away from where Kuro had just awakened, someone else's mind was also assaulted by nightmares: Susune. Hers were vastly different however. In her dream, she was back in her village and wolves were attacking and slaughtering everybody around her. This time though, she was clad in the warrior's uniform that had been given to her a few days earlier and she had her sword in hand. 

One wolf suddenly noticed her and charged. Raising her katana, she slashed at it as it got within range and blood flew as the head of her attacker was severed neatly in two. When she looked down though, she gasped in horror as the body of the wolf she had just killed transformed to reveal the human body of her father.

"Why did you kill me, Susune," croaked the head in a sickly dry voice.

"No... I didn't mean to," she whispered, her eyes wide with fright.

Averting her eyes from the terrible spectacle before her, she barely had time to notice another wolf charging at her. Raising her blade in a desperate block, the beast impaled itself on it and fell on her, dead. Once again blood spurt forth, staining both her blade and her uniform and once again the body turned human when life left it, turning this time into the body of her mother.

"Why?" said the dead body, this time with the voice of her mother.

"No... no... no... NOOOOOOO!" she screamed before bolting up in bed, panting and shaking violently.

Almost immediately arms seized her shoulders firmly, but she hardly noticed anything in her state. The vividness of her dream was too great. That coupled with what she had done the previous day... it was just too much for her mind to take right now. She had sliced a youkai's arm apart, blood had splashed on her, she had taken part in killing someone. Sickening images kept dancing in her head. She could still see on her hands the blood that had covered her in her dream. Her insane musing was brought to a screeching halt when stars filled her vision and her head was jerked sharply to the side by the force of a slap.

"Susune! Look at me!" ordered a familiar voice.

"K... Kikyo-sama," she stuttered hesitantly.

Relief flooded the woman's face when she saw her eyes focus on her. "Good, you're still with us," she said quietly.

"I..." started the child before a wave of nausea washed over her.

She started to shudder violently as her stomach heaved in her chest. She hardly had time to throw herself to the side before whatever was left in her belly ended up in a mess on the floor. She remained bent over for quite some time, panting and trying desperately to regain control of the violent trembling that had kept agitating her entire being. But it wasn't working. Everything she had kept pent up inside since the attack on her village was using her lapse of control to explode to the surface.

Again she felt hands grab her shoulders and this time, she found herself being hoisted gently upright and then, the hands turned into arms that wrapped around her in a comforting embrace.

"It's all right now Susune," murmured Kikyo's soothing voice. "I'm here. Everything's going to be okay."

Unable to hold on anymore, the child buried herself in the woman's kimono and started to cry uncontrollably. Outside the door, Sango looked at the miko inquiringly and she merely shook her head negatively. The demon slayer nodded in acknowledgment before heading back outside.

"She's having a complete nervous breakdown," she said once she had rejoined her friends.

"Shit! Talk about bad timing!" exclaimed Inuyasha angrily.

"Indeed, this does not help our situation very much," agreed Miroku somberly.

"This isn't the time to lower our guard. The enemy's coming so we have to get ready!" said Kagome firmly.

And then, more quietly. "Let's also give as much support to Susune as we possibly can. She needs us now more than ever if she's to pull herself together."

"I shall consult with Kaede and see if there wouldn't be a way to setup a barrier around the village," said Miroku before walking away.

"I'll go and rally the people who can fight," added Sango before she too headed in her own direction.

"That leaves me to organize the defenses I suppose," muttered the hanyou.

Before he walked away though, he noticed the schoolgirl rubbing her forehead wearily. "You okay?" he asked, slightly concern.

Kagome merely smiled and nodded. "I'm fine, I just have a slight headache that's all. I'll go and check up on the village's medical supply," she answered before walking away herself.

Of course, she couldn't very well tell Inuyasha what had her like this. Besides, she didn't understand it herself. The strange dream about Kikyo having to burn letters from her family, and then, this morning, waking up to a strange buzzing sensation, as if someone else's thought were trying to enter her head. It was simply beyond her understanding. But now wasn't really the time to worry about something like this. She had a job to do and she would do it.

The next few days were a blur for Susune. After her breaking down in Kikyo's arms, she had completely shut out her surroundings. She was vaguely aware that important things were going on around her, yet she couldn't bring herself to care. For what seemed like the hundredth time, she dared a look at her side and noted that it was Sango this time that was keeping her company. She had done this a few times already and always, the person had been different. At a time, it had been Shippo, at another Kagome and at yet another it had been Kikyo. Her friends seemed to take great pain in trying to make her feel better. Everyone had tried to cheer her up in a way or another... except for Sango that is.

This new realization brought a tiny frown on her face. Everyone had tried something with her. Shippo had used his kitsune tricks, Kagome had talked to her, Kikyo had held her, but Sango... she simply sat there, polishing her hiraikotsu and sharpening her katana, but she didn't try to do or say anything.

"Why aren't you trying to cheer me up?" she eventually asked, unable to contain her curiosity any longer.

"Do you _want_ me to cheer you up?" answered the demon slayer with a knowing smile.

Susune lowered her head in answer. True, she was grateful for her friends' attention but quite frankly, the only thing it did was grate on her already fragile nerves.

"How do you do it?" she questioned again.

"How do I do what?" replied Sango, confused.

"How can you kill... and smile after. How can you... chase away the images... the feeling of your blade slicing through your opponent's flesh, the scent of his blood on your skin... how do you get rid of them?" she explained.

Sango shot an understanding smile at the child before coming to sit beside her. "You don't," she said simply.

"But..." said the girl.

"If you get rid of these images and forget how painful it is to kill... then you become nothing less than a cold-blooded murderer," explained the demon slayer.

"So I'm supposed to live with this on my conscience for the rest of my life?" continued the child almost plaintively.

Instead of answering, Sango instead grabbed Susune's katana and handed it to her. Confused, the girl took it in her hand and looked at the woman expectantly.

"Close your eyes Susune. Close your eyes and concentrate on your sword," ordered the demon slayer.

"Feel the weight of it in your arms. The smoothness of the scabbard. The scratchiness of the hilt. Feel the very soul of it permeate in your own."

Susune wasn't sure what was the whole point of this whole exercise, but right now, the only thing she really did feel was the weight of the sword in her arms, nothing else.

"I... don't feel a thing," she finally admitted after about a minute of this.

"Are you sure?" asked the demon slayer knowingly.

"Well I feel the... weight," answered Susune a bit sheepishly.

"That's right, it's the weight of your weapon... the weight of the lives it took. For every life taken, for every existence wiped out of existence, a weapon always becomes heavier," explained Sango.

"Really?" asked the girl somewhat dubiously. "But then, how come it's possible to keep wielding it. Shouldn't its weight become unbearable after a time?"

"You already know the answer to that Susune," answered the woman with a mysterious smile on her face.

"I... do?" repeated the child hesitantly.

"Yes, you do. You just haven't realized it yet," replied Sango.

Susune looked at her katana for a long time, as if expecting the weapon itself to give her the answer, but of course, nothing came to her. She came up totally empty and the more she searched, the more the answer seemed to escape her. Finally, in a bit of frustration, she let out a comical little hissing sound.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," chuckled the demon slayer when she saw the reaction. "The answer will come to you eventually. In the meantime, just take it easy okay?"

"Okay," muttered the girl somewhat contritely.

"Now then, what do you say we actually make ourselves something to eat. I'm starving," launched Sango in a light tone.

Susune looked at the woman like she had just sprouted a second head. The topic was so radically far from what they had just discussed that it took a moment for the question to actually register. But then again, now that she actually thought about it, she hadn't eaten very much in the last few days. The very mention of food had actually made her sick to the bottom of her stomach until now. However, this time... an embarrassingly loud gurgling sound emanated from her chest, causing her cheeks to turn bright red.

"I'll take that as a yes," smiled Sango in good humor.

* * *

"So they're preparing for our arrival. How interesting," snickered Masahiro as he looked at Kaede's village. "This should be quite amusing." 

Then, fishing through the pockets of his blue kimono, he extracted a small round stone and handed it to one of his subordinates who looked at him with a baffled expression on his face.

"Masahiro-sama, if you leave the fuyouheki stone here then they'll sense your coming," argued the nameless soldier.

"That's the whole point," answered the youkai before he headed off. "Wait for me here. I won't be long." he added before walking off.

As he had predicted, when he reached the outskirt of the village, the entire welcoming committee was there. All of Inuyasha's friends stood, weapons drawn and waiting wearily for him to get closer.

"So it's you," said Kikyo when she recognized him.

"Indeed. I have to admit that you have proved to be quite the annoyance. Thanks to your intervention, we had to rethink all of our plans," he countered back.

"I'm really pained to hear it," answered the miko sarcastically. "But I suppose you did not come here for idle chatter."

"No indeed I did not. In fact, I came here to make a deal with you," said Masahiro.

"A deal?" repeated Kikyo disbelievingly.

"A deal," confirmed the youkai. "You see, our leader has taken quite an interest in you and has asked me to bring you to him. Now if you were to come quietly then I might consider sparing this village," he offered.

"I saw your handiwork in Susune's village. Everyone was butchered mercilessly. Do you honestly think I'll believe your word?" asked Kikyo angrily.

"Ah yes... well this was an imbecile's work. I much prefer a clean killing. Sever the head, it's neat and the victim doesn't suffer. Besides, I had planned on killing the thug we hired from the very start. You just ended up doing it for us," explained Masahiro.

"So it _was_ cheap labor... just as I thought," muttered Kikyo angrily.

"So then, what will it be? Will you come with us quietly or do we have to come and get you the hard way?" questioned the youkai again.

"Hmpf! Considering how ruthless your organization seems to be, the moment I'm gone, you'll give the order to attack. Besides, we pose too much of a threat to your plan as it is. You can't afford to let us live. Quite frankly, I don't think you really came here to make such a stupid deal. I think you came here to confirm something," reasoned Kikyo, a dark and satisfied smile appearing on her feature.

"You're sharp miko, I'll give you that. But don't think that being already dead will save you in the coming battle. The same trick won't work twice on me," answered Masahiro.

"I'd be disappointed if it did," answered the miko, her eyes narrowing.

After about a minute of this staring contest, the youkai finally decided he had had enough of this and turned on his heels. "I am named Masahiro. Be sure to remember this name as it will be the last you'll ever hear," he launched before walking away.

"Inuyasha..." called Kikyo, not taking her eyes off the youkai's retreating form. "Warn everyone... they're coming."

* * *

**Author's note:** Well how about this. Things are really getting serious now. So what will happen? Will they be able to resist the uncoming attack? Will Kikyo and Susune be taken? And what exactly is the link between Kuro and Kikyo? You'll have to wait and see. In the meantime, read and review people :).  



	14. The weight of leadership

**Disclaimer:** The usual, me no own Inuyasha and the gang.  
**Note:** Well, many thanks to cold kikyo for her kind review :). I hope you didn't die because of the suspense he he he. But anyway, the wait wasn't all that long so it can't have been too hard :). Anyway, I'm rather proud of this chapter :). I just hope you'll like it everyone. Enjoy :).  
**Special thanks:** And once again thank you to my wonderful beta, watergoddess :)

**

* * *

Chapter 13: The weight of leadership**

Kagome and Kikyo stood side by side looking attentively in the direction of the forest. In front of them lay the village's main line of defense. It looked somewhat pitiful with merely fifty men armed with weapons ranging from shovels to rakes. The strong points of attack were Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, which were standing at the ready in front of everyone else.

Then there was the line of archers where the two were right now. A whopping twenty people, all armed with a full quiver and a good bow. Considering how small a time they had had to prepare their defenses, what they had come up with was quite remarkable... but also greatly insufficient. Inuyasha had managed a quick scouting incursion with Kirara and had estimated that they were outnumbered at least three to one.

"Kagome... have you ever been in a battle like this before?" asked Kikyo suddenly.

"No... it's always been our group against youkai, never two armies clashing together," admitted the schoolgirl. "How about you?"

"I'm a miko... mikos aren't soldiers," answered the woman with a sardonic smile.

"Still, before this battle takes place, there is something that I must tell you," she continued seriously.

"What is it?" inquired Kagome, puzzled by Kikyo's sudden confessing mood.

"Tell me... haven't you started feeling strange lately? Like someone else's thoughts are trying to filter through your head?" inquired the miko.

At this Kagome stiffened visibly, causing Kikyo to smile a little. "So I was right, you too are affected," she said mysteriously.

"You... feel it too?" repeated the schoolgirl somewhat incredulously. "Do you know what it is?"

"I'm not certain myself... but I believe we're starting to hear each other's thoughts," answered Kikyo.

"You mean like telepathy? But how can this be?" questioned the schoolgirl again, more and more confused.

"Who knows. But when you do think about it, your soul and mine are essentially one and the same. We share a bond, whether we want it or not," replied the miko.

"But then why now of all time? It's been more than three years since you've been resurrected," argued Kagome.

"True, but we've never spent so much time together at once. Plus we never were exactly on the best of terms until now, maybe that's what prevented this link from establishing itself," proposed Kikyo.

"Maybe..." agreed the schoolgirl somewhat dubiously. "But what exactly does it mean? Are we both going to become one again? Is one of us going to simply... disappear?" gulped the schoolgirl nervously.

"Only time will tell," answered the miko gravely. "However, right now, protecting the village comes first. No matter what happens, we must do everything in our power to protect these people from harm."

"Don't worry Kikyo... my arrows never miss," answered Kagome firmly and the woman nodded in acknowledgment.

* * *

_"Peculiar... the miko's aura was slightly different now than it was on our last meeting, I wonder why,"_ thought Masahiro as he rejoined his men.

"Sir," greeted one of his soldiers while handing him the fuyouheki stone entrusted to him a few minutes earlier.

"Everyone in position! We attack now!" he ordered sharply and immediately his men started scrambling in neat rows. "Remember! You may dispose of everyone as you please... but Kikyo is to be taken alive!" he snapped before motioning forward with his arm.

* * *

"Susune, what are you doing? We have to leave now, the youkai are going to attack!" cried Shippo in alarm.

"I'm... coming Shippo-chan," answered the child softly.

Extending her hand hesitantly toward her bow and sword, she froze in mid-motion as the disgusting memory of having blood splattered on her overwhelmed her. With an effort, she managed to push back the images and grab hold of them. Her talk with Sango the day before had helped her get her emotions back under control somewhat, but it was far from being enough to give her back the determination to draw her blade or shoot an arrow.

_"The weight of the life it took,"_ thought the girl as she felt her katana settle at her hip. _"How can anyone bear such a weight?"_

Not giving the problem anymore thought, she promptly stood up and followed the kitsune outside where Kaede was waiting along with a number of other women, children and elders. In short, everyone who could not or would not fight was to evacuate to a safer location for the time being and, much to Susune's shame, it included her.

"Let us get a move on. We've wasted enough time as it is," urged the old miko as the pair emerged from the hut.

Due to the very composition of the group, the progression was a rather slow one. Some were armed with bows and shovels and other stuff, mainly for precaution as there was always the possibility that they could be attacked by a random youkai, but everyone knew that if it came to that, they had very little chance of making it out with their lives intact. Only Kaede, Shippo and herself could even remotely be called fighters... and that wasn't much.

"Susune, please try to cheer up. What's happening isn't your fault you know," said Shippo when he saw the girl's long features.

"Still, it's because of me that there's a battle right now. If it hadn't been for me, it wouldn't have happened," she replied sadly.

"I say that they would have come anyway. The spy killed the other day wasn't here specifically for you, you know," shot back the kitsune, undeterred.

"Thank you for trying Shippo... but I know everyone here hates me because of what I brought," said Susune with a sad shake of her head.

"That's not true!" snapped the kitsune angrily. "If it hadn't been for you then they would have fallen on us without any sort of warning. Thanks to you, we have at least a chance of putting up a decent fight! And besides, do you see anyone around here looking at you with hateful stares?"

Gazing discreetly at the surrounding people, she could easily see the tenseness of their features and the worry that creased their faces without even having to resort to her powers. There wasn't any sign of hate anywhere though, an elderly lady even smiled gently at her when she noticed her glance.

"I... suppose you may be right," she admitted reluctantly. "But it still doesn't change the fact that I can't bear to use my weapons anymore... Every time I try... I see the blood that showered on me when I sliced the guy's arm apart."

"You'll get over it eventually. Besides, saving your own life can't very well be considered a bad thing you know," comforted the kitsune gently.

"Thanks Shippo," smiled Susune gratefully.

As it was, fate chose this very moment to intervene because, all around them, the woods suddenly burst to life. From the trees all around them, about twenty youkai, all armed with swords and axes, emerged and encircled the group.

"Well, look what we have here boys... a group of cowardly humans who foolishly thought they could escape," taunted one of them.

"Too bad for them, the boss predicted such a move and planted us here for this very purpose," snickered another.

"Let us pass!" ordered Kaede firmly while drawing an arrow from her quiver. "We are but elders and children. We pose no threat to any of you."

"Sorry old hag, but the boss said "no survivors" and we always follow orders... especially when they're of this kind," retorted the leading youkai with an evil smirk on his face before motioning for his men to move in for the kill.

While these words were exchanged, Susune had not stopped looking left and right, trying desperately to see an opening, but of course, there wasn't any. The circle was perfect and it was now growing increasingly smaller. The few people who were armed were quivering in fear and were quite obviously in no condition to fight.

As her mind took note of those details, her entire body started trembling violently in terror. Abruptly, the scenery around her shifted and became her home village again, like it was during the time of the attack with wolf youkai everywhere. And once again, she was the frightened little child who ran for her life. As she stumbled through the wrecks, she saw a person being cornered by three youkai. Suddenly, she noticed that she had a bow and an arrow in her hand.

"What will you do now Susune?" said a voice she knew all too well.

"Sango-sama?" she said incredulously.

"This person's about to be killed Susune, what will you do?" repeated the demon slayer urgently.

"I..." she stuttered, looking fearfully at the weapon in her hand.

"Why did you want to be a warrior Susune?" asked Kikyo's voice.

Turning her head, she saw the miko materialize before her. "Why Susune? Why did you choose the path of a warrior?" repeated the woman almost accusingly.

"I... I wanted to... protect my loved ones," she whispered.

"Then _why_ aren't you shooting!" she snapped and suddenly, Susune wasn't in her village but back in the forest with all the frightened villagers.

It was as if a fog had been lifted from her mind. She understood now... she understood with crystal clarity what Sango had been trying to tell her that day in the hut. The weight of the lives taken... it was nothing in comparison of the weight of the lives you had failed to save. That was the very reason she had chosen to fight! How on earth could she have forgotten it so easily?

Now wasn't the time to dwell on something like this however. The enemy was closing in on them and unless something was done right now to reverse the situation, they would all be slaughtered.

"ENOUGH!" she suddenly screamed so loud that even the attacker froze in surprise.

"You there you one-eyes freak! You sure talk big, but you're in fact nothing but a weakling coward," she accused, pointing to the leading youkai.

The one she had spoken to was in fact an enormous cyclops youkai who wielded a wicked-looking axe that was sure to hurt if it ever encountered flesh. He stood easily four times her size and was currently looking at her like she had just grown a second head.

"Susune what on earth are you doing!" whispered Shippo incredulously.

"Saving our hides," answered the child without averting her eyes from the monster approaching her. "Shippo, when I say now... use your fox tricks to distract the other soldiers' attention and tell everyone to use this time to attack," she ordered hastily.

"So I'm a weakling, you little flea?" he asked when he reached her. "And why is that?"

"Look at you attacking poor defenseless women and children. If someone even remotely strong was to arrive now, you'd be history," she taunted mercilessly.

"Well then if you're so sure of yourself, why don't _you _show _me _how strong you are?" taunted the cyclops, obviously amused by the situation.

"If you insist big boy, I think I can teach you a lesson," she shot back with a feral smile.

A tiny voice in the back of her head started telling her that she might have taken on more than she could chew, but there was no turning back now. She knew only one thing: if she won, then the villagers would be inspired and would fight back, if she lost then they were all dead. So she focused entirely on the task at hand. As she took her position in front of her opponent, her few weeks of training started kicking in and the advice of her teachers came back to her.

_"Never let your attention waver for a second."_

_"Strength and size aren't everything. If he's bigger then be swifter."_

_"Never underestimate an opponent, no matter how small he is."_

That last advice made a desperate plan germ in her head. Sizing her opponent seemingly for the first time, she gulped slightly when her eyes fell on his huge axe. She then drew her own katana and allowed it to waver slightly.

"What's wrong squirt? Don't faint on me now," laughed the youkai.

"Shut up!" she snapped angrily and steadied her blade. _"That's right big boy, I'm nothing more than a frightened little girl... unable to even scratch you,"_ she thought grimly.

"All right you little pipsqueak! Time to end this stupid farce!" growled the cyclops right before he launched himself at her.

Then, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Raising his axe high above his head, the youkai then grabbed it with both hands and lowered it with inhuman strength toward Susune.

_"It doesn't matter if a blow misses by a hairline or a mile. If it doesn't hit, it doesn't hit."_

The sentence resonated in the child's head as she abruptly shifted her weight and moved a step to her right. She felt the wind swipe at her face as her opponent's weapon missed her by no more than two inches and buried itself in the ground harmlessly. Not waiting for the cyclops to recover from his surprise, she immediately crouched down and propelled herself upward with as much strength as she could muster. With a mighty yell, she drove her katana in the youkai's throat.

Absolute stillness reigned as Susune's blade finished its deadly course and emerged on the other side of her opponent's neck, stained red with blood.

"Im... possible," gurgled the cyclops before all life left him and he collapsed forward.

Withdrawing her weapon, she jumped out of the way as the monster's enormous mass crashed to the ground. Not taking time to admire her handiwork, she immediately rushed at the nearest of the remaining youkai. As she had guessed, her victory had shaken them to the core and it took them a split-second to refocus their attention on her. This was the moment she had been waiting for.

"Now Shippo! Do it now!" she exclaimed and felt relief flood her being when she saw the kitsune leap up.

"Fox fire!" he yelled and immediately, balls of green fire started raining on their enemies, causing them to stagger left and right at the totally unexpected intervention.

The closing act of Susune's plan was initiated by Kaede who was the first to shoot her arrow almost point-blank at one opponent. The four others who had bows were quick to follow suit and before they knew it, five of the twenty youkai had already bitten the dust.

There were still fifteen more though and they were rapidly recovering from their surprise. The child arrived in the fray at this moment and sliced one in the leg, making him collapse and finished him quickly by slitting his throat.

"COME ON EVERYONE FIGHT! FIGHT IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" she yelled, adrenaline pumping in her veins, heightening her senses and sharpening her reactions.

This seemed to have the desired effect because all around her, the mass of elders and children sprung to life and rushed at the surrounding enemies. Old men fought with their canes, children threw rocks and sticks, those armed with shovels hit as hard as they could. Taken individually, those blows were relatively harmless, but they were distracting enough to allow the archers the opening they needed to go in for the kill. One after the other, the demons fell under the relentless push of the humans until finally, none were left standing.

A sort of deathly silence fell on the woods when the last youkai fell. Susune looked around her, feeling sort of dazed by the rush of events that had just happened. Just as she was about to collapse on the ground, a shadow blocked the light. Turning around, she was just in time to see one of the wounded youkai tower over her angrily.

"Die... bitch!" he exclaimed painfully, his sword poised to strike.

It never went down though because at this moment, five arrows lodged themselves simultaneously in different parts of his body and he crashed back down, really dead this time. Heaving a huge sigh of relief, the girl fell to her knees, all strength leaving her body.

"Susune!" cried Shippo in alarm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." she whispered absently.

Her haggard gaze shifted to her katana and she noted numbly that it was completely red with blood, not really surprising considering what had just happened. _"The weight of the lives I took,"_ she reflected, feeling her stomach twist painfully in her chest.

"You did well child. Thanks to your daring plan, we were able to come out of this situation unscathed," complimented Kaede.

Turning around, she was able to see all the people gathering slowly back together. They were all looking at her with expressions ranging from gratitude to open admiration... and all of them were alive and well, if maybe a little worst for wear. _"The weight of the lives I saved,"_ she mused again and suddenly, she didn't feel as sick as a few moments ago.

"Is everyone... okay Kaede?" she panted.

"Except for a few cuts and bruises, I believe everyone is alive and well," reassured the miko.

"Thank god," she whispered. "Kaede, I think it's time... for you to get to safety along with everyone else."

"And what about you?" questioned the woman.

"I'm going back... I've found my answer. I can fight now so I'm going to help my friends," she explained while getting back to her feet.

"And what about the rest of us here?" countered Kaede, making Susune stop in mid-motion.

"What about you all?" she asked back, confused.

"Thanks to what you did, these people are looking up to you now. They are expecting _you_ to lead them, just like you did during the battle, not me," explained Kaede somberly.

"But... I just..." stuttered Susune helplessly.

"You did what you had to do. You inspired us and gave us the strength we needed to win. These people are looking up to you now, do you really want to break their hope?" asked the miko gently.

"But I'm only ten... I can't possibly lead them!" she continued plaintively.

"You can, Susune... and you must. It is now your responsibility, whether you want it or not," said the old woman firmly.

Susune looked at Kaede uncertainly before shifting her gaze to the crowd looking at her expectantly. She felt her fingers closing in a tight fist and her jaw clench in both frustration and anger. How could these people actually look up to her? Most of them were old enough to be her grandparents!

"A leader's worth isn't measured in age Susune," whispered Kaede encouragingly.

"But I don't know what to do!" she hissed back.

"Yes you do, you just don't want to admit it," replied the old miko patiently.

"All I want is to go back and help everyone," she sighed, discouraged.

"So do we Susune... but we can't do this on our own," answered Kaede with a knowing smile.

The child looked at the group of people in front of her. None of them had moved an inch and their expression remained mostly the same. However, there was something a bit different about them, there was an air of determination that hadn't been there before the attack. These people had now a will to fight... and they were expecting her to make good on it.

_"This is ridiculous... how can you possibly expect to fight if you don't even have any weapons?"_ she thought to herself.

Then, her eyes fell on the fallen enemies' corpses. While some of their weapons were far too big and heavy to be wielded by a normal human, there were a few who would fit nicely. She felt her heartbeat speed up in her chest as the germ of a new plan began to form in her head. When she finally did return her gaze to the crowd, it was different this time. It was filled with determination.

"All right listen up!" she barked. "Those younger than me and those who are too old to fight, follow Kaede to safety. The others, search the bodies and arm yourselves... we're going back!"

"Good luck child," nodded the miko.

"Don't let me down Kaede... please," begged Susune, her features betraying her uncertainty for a split second before they closed up once again.

"I will not child. I will take care of these people. You just make sure you take care of yours," acknowledged the woman firmly before taking her own position a short distance away.

_"The lives I saved... their fate now lies in my hands,"_ she thought, feeling a new weight settle on her shoulders: the weight of leadership.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well there you have it... I have to admit I'm both proud and surprised by how things turned out. Once again, the chapter turned out differently than I had envisioned, but it's getting to be old news lol. Anyway, read and review people... and happy new year :).


	15. Battles

**Disclaimer:** Well, the usual as always, just to make sure no one takes legal actions against me ;)  
**Notes:** Many thanks to the ever faithful cold kikyo for his/her kind review and to an anonymous reviewer :). And also thanks to sangoscourage for her suggestions which helped shape the flow of this chapter :). So, without further ado, on with the story :).  
**Special thanks:** And another one kindly corrected by my wonderful beta :)

**

* * *

Chapter 14: Battles**

"So tell me Inuyasha, now that your heart is finally settled, do you have any definite plans concerning Kagome-sama?" questioned Miroku conversationally.

"What the fuck are you talking about at a time like this?" snapped back the hanyou, shooting a disbelieving look at the monk.

"I just thought it would be a nice way to pass the time while waiting for the enemy to arrive," replied Miroku, unperturbed.

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha let out a long sigh of discouragement before answering. "Well _no_, Kagome and I don't have any definite plans for the future. There. Happy now?" he growled irritably.

"That's really a shame. You two have wasted so much time already," sighed the monk.

"Look you pervert..." he began but never finished as Sango cut him in.

"Knock it off you two... they're here," she said, pointing to the woods in front of them.

And indeed, countless youkai began emerging from the forest and started lining up neatly, just out of range of their archers. The process continued on for several minutes until the army's four rows that were easily three times as wide as theirs were completely filled. Out of these four rows, a company of around forty detached itself and settled a little in the back. Even from here, it was easy to see that they were all armed with bows.

"Miroku. I hope your barrier holds because if these archers decide to start shooting, we'll be dead meat before the fight's even begun," mumbled the hanyou tensely.

"Do not concern yourself Inuyasha. It will deflect any projectile thrown at it without fail," replied the monk, though a bead of sweat trickled down his face.

Just then, a familiar shape emerged from the enemy ranks and advanced a few steps. "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE!" yelled Masahiro loudly. "HAND OVER KIKYO AND THE SENSOR KNOWN AS SUSUNE AND WE'LL SPARE YOUR PITIFUL VILLAGE!"

"GO TO HELL!" answered Inuyasha angrily while drawing the Tessaiga.

"THEN DIE!" he replied before motioning to his archers.

The archers promptly got into position and fired the first volley. The arrows flew up but, just as they were about to start their deathly descent, a blue wall sprung up and they all fell harmlessly to the ground. A series of relieved sigh could be heard from the men when they saw this. On the youkai side though, it was dumbfounded silence for a few seconds before Masahiro recovered and drew his weapon. He then launched himself forward with a piercing scream, signaling the beginning of the charge.

As soon as they were within range, the human archers began their work and youkai began falling under the humans' deadly rain. Inuyasha noted with satisfaction that Kagome's and Kikyo's purification arrows did a remarkable job in dispatching their enemies, though it was far from sufficient to stop them completely. Not wasting anymore time, he raised his sword high and with a loud "Kaze no kizu" he let loose an enormous wave of destructive energy that tore into their enemy's ranks.

Not waiting for them to recover, the hanyou launched himself into the opening, followed closely by Sango, Miroku and the other fifty villagers. Ignoring the army around him, the hanyou went straight for Masahiro who met his furious charge head on with a blade of his own.

"This is foolishness you know?" grunted the youkai while pushing the hanyou back. "You're both weaker and outnumbered, what do you hope to accomplish?"

"Shut up!" snapped Inuyasha while throwing back his opponent."We're not so weak as to be beaten by pathetic youkai like you!"

"We're all trained soldiers and you're mostly peasants," observed Masahiro while charging again. "You have absolutely no chance of winning this!"

"Then you obviously don't know humans as well as I do!" replied the hanyou while parrying yet another blow. "They may look weak to you, but when they have something to protect, their power increases tenfold!"

"Senseless talk," answered the youkai in a bored tone of voice. "I have better things to do than chat with you half-breed," he said before kicking Inuyasha in the stomach and hurrying past him.

"MASAHIRO YOU BASTARD! GET BACK HERE!" yelled Inuyasha, but before he could take off after him, his path was blocked by dozens of other youkais.

"Damn him, I'll get him for sure!" he growled before throwing himself at the nearest opponent.

Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku were fighting back to back, trying desperately to avoid being overrun by the mass of enemies rushing at them. Close to half of the villagers had already fallen prey to the youkai's ruthless attack and what remained was very gradually being swept away by the tide. Needless to say that the situation looked very grim indeed.

"Looks like your barrier wasn't enough to make us win, houshi-sama," said the demon slayer while slicing an opponent with her hiraikotsu.

"Do not be so pessimistic Sango my dear," replied the monk while beheading an enemy of his own. "We have not lost yet.

"Well, we haven't won either... not by a long shot," she answered back.

Out of the fray, Inuyasha suddenly emerged, his normally shiny hair was now matted with blood and gore and his sword was redder than it had ever been before. From another direction, Kirara showed up too, a youkai's head dangling from her mouth. Without realizing it, the four friends had ended up at the very same place and were now completely surrounded by their enemies.

"Pessimistic eh, houshi-sama?" hissed the demon slayer grimly.

"The situation is indeed rather dire," admitted the monk tensely.

"Shut the fuck up you two. We're not dead yet!" snarled the hanyou before raising his blood-stained Tessaiga high above his head. "Kaze no..." but he did not have time to finish because a movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Hastily shifting his weight, he barely managed to deflect a dagger that would have ended up in his throat otherwise. Growling in anger, he lowered his weapon once more, though his whole body trembled in anticipation. _"This isn't good, without the kaze no kizu, we have no chance of making our escape,"_ he mused as the wall of opponents grew increasingly close to them.

But then, something strange happened, the advancing youkai started hovering. Puzzled as to what could have caused such a behavior, Inuyasha got his answer when one of the enemy surrounding them suddenly fell, impaled in the back by an arrow. Immediately, everyone turned around to see where the blow had come from and their jaws fell to the ground at what they saw.

Up the hill where the youkai archers had stood, there was now a group of about twenty villagers who were currently pummeling the back ranks with their arrows... and at the very front, urging everyone forward stood none other than...

"Susune!" they all exclaimed at once.

There was no time for idle contemplation though because the youkai army was starting to recover from their surprise and part of the wave of enemies had broken from the main group in order to face this new threat.

"Oh no you don't! Kaze no kizu!" screamed Inuyasha when he saw the new motion.

At point-blank range like this, the blow was devastating for the enemy ranks. It tore into them and traveled all the length of their row, creating an enormous gap and quite effectively separating them into two distinct groups. Using this little lapse, Sango, Miroku and Kirara quickly dispatched what remained of their assailants before turning to the hanyou.

"Quickly Inuyasha, we have to prevent the front group from merging with the back group!" launched the demon slayer urgently.

"Right!" agreed the hanyou before launching himself forward.

He wasn't alone for long. Miroku and Sango along with Kirara and the remainder of the fifty humans that had stood before the wave were quickly running toward the enemy with him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see that Susune's group had also abandoned their bows and were rushing toward the rear enemy formation. And then, as if that wasn't enough, the last thing he spotted was a purification arrow coming from the village – the human archers had somehow survived the onslaught and were now using this opportunity to keep the army off balance.

And off balance the enemy was. Attacked both by the archers and Inuyasha's group, the front formation found itself quickly overwhelmed and unable to cope with the double-sided attacks. As for the rear group, it quickly learned what the term "ferocity" meant as the twenty humans led by a girl no older than ten was tearing into their ranks mercilessly, pushing them back despite their smaller numbers.

The final blow came when Susune's voice suddenly resounded on the battlefield, overpowering the noise of battle. "NOW! FORWARD! DON'T LET THEM REACH THE VILLAGE!" she screamed before launching herself at what remained of the front formation.

Inuyasha could hardly believe it. The group of around twenty humans or so had completely shattered the rear guard of the youkai army, nothing remained of it. And, despite their number having been cut easily in half, they were now rushing in the main battle with mighty yell that shook the very ground.

Already off balance, what remained of the youkai army finally buckled under the small but powerful human wave. Their advance stopped, their ranks broken, their numbers dwindling, their morale shattered, what was left of the enemy did the only logical thing it could do: they turned tail and ran for their lives.

An enormous clamor of victory then rose from the village. Panting and looking definitively the worst for wear, Inuyasha sheathed his Tessaiga and surveyed their handiwork.

"We... won," he said simply.

"It... sure looks... that way," commented Sango, popping up beside him, equally tired.

"This is... somehow... hard to believe," added Miroku.

"Inuyasha!" said a voice the hanyou recognized all too well.

Turning his head, he saw Kagome hurrying toward him, bow in hand. Her clothing was thorned in numerous places and she sported many cuts and bruises but otherwise, she looked okay... if maybe a little distressed.

"Kagome, what's..." he asked but trailed off.

"We have to hurry! It's Kikyo... she went off to duel Masahiro!" cut in the schoolgirl and suddenly, the sweet taste of victory turned sour in his mouth.

* * *

As the attack was launched and the enormous youkai army got within range, Kikyo started letting loose her first arrows. Though everyone hit the mark, it hardly made any difference due to the sheer number of enemies they were facing. At a point, she thought she could see Inuyasha and Masahiro battling each other, but she quickly put it out of her mind to focus instead on more pressing matters. 

"Keep firing, don't let up!" she snapped firmly when she saw some of the villagers had begun to waver.

"That's right! We can't afford to let them reach our homes!" added the schoolgirl beside her. "If they pass through us, it's all over! So fire damnit! Fire away!"

"I didn't know you had developed a foul mouth Kagome," joked Kikyo while offing a nameless enemy with one of her arrows.

"I suppose Inuyasha's rubbing off on me," replied the schoolgirl with a grim smile as she too killed a youkai that had ventured a little too close for comfort.

And then, completely unexpectedly, Masahiro suddenly burst through the fray and jumped over their ranks, landing straight behind them. He was immediately met with two purification arrows, which he nimbly dodged by moving to the side.

"As fiery as ever I see," snidely retorted the youkai as lowered himself into a crouch, ready to attack.

"Stop!" ordered Kikyo abruptly.

"Kagome, you and the rest of the villagers handle the coming army... I'll handle him alone," she said.

"But Kikyo..." objected the schoolgirl.

"Kagome, please... understand," answered the miko before turning her attention to the waiting Masahiro.

"The village's square, that's where we'll fight," she spoke sharply.

"Have it your way, miko," answered the youkai before heading to the designated spot.

"So tell me Kikyo... why did you decide to face me alone?" asked Masahiro when they had taken their position.

"You could have decimated our archer group easily when you burst through, but you did not. That means that you're here for me and no one else," she explained.

"So you decided to give yourself to me willingly?" asked the youkai a bit puzzled.

"Giving myself up willingly? I merely brought us here so we could battle it out without being distracted," chuckled the miko while drawing an arrow from her quiver.

"You have me relieved," smiled her opponent darkly. "It's not very satisfying to have an opponent hand himself over without so much as a fight."

"By the way, I've found out about your little undead secret. I've doused my blade with a little side-product of our fuyouheki factory. If I so much as scratch you, it'll temporarily disrupt the magical field that keep the dead souls inside your body," he warned while leveling his sword at his opponent.

"So you can actually hurt me... interesting," complimented the miko while she took aim.

"Very interesting indeed," replied Masahiro right before he launched himself at Kikyo with inhuman speed.

Not having time to release her arrow, the miko did the only thing she could, she threw herself to the side and narrowly avoided getting impaled by her opponent's blade. Even though there was no direct contact, she felt the magic around her waver slightly before settling once again.

_"He wasn't kidding,"_ she mused as she came to a stop on her knees, her arrow poised to strike.

However, by the time she regained her bearing, her target had already moved to a different location, namely behind her. Hastily, she summoned up her powers and sent them bursting backward. She heard a satisfying yelp of both surprise and pain followed closely by a loud crashing sound, telling her in no uncertain term that her attack had connected. Standing back up, she turned around in time to see Masahiro emerge from a pile of rubble, coughing slightly from the dust.

"Not bad Kikyo, you have pretty sharp reflexes," complimented the youkai.

"You didn't really think it would be easy, did you?" she replied sardonically while letting loose her purification arrow.

Not really surprisingly, her opponent dodged it nimbly and rushed straight back at her. However, Kikyo had anticipated such an action and her bow was crackling with purification energy by the time she moved to the side to avoid being impaled. What she hadn't anticipated though was the youkai suddenly changing his course in response to her motion. As a result, the blade tore into her clothing and scratched her skin slightly just as she slammed her bow in his back, thus discharging her accumulated energy.

There was a double scream of pain from both Kikyo and Masahiro as the purification energy burned the youkai and the miko's dead souls began to escape from her body. The process lasted no more than a few seconds before they both collapsed on the ground, panting.

"You're... good... miko," complimented the youkai even as smoke billowed from his clothing.

"You're... not bad... yourself," shot back Kikyo as she tried to get back to her feet.

She hadn't really lost that many souls, only about a dozen or so. But it was enough to make her feel a difference. Her limbs felt both stiffer and heavier than before. Though it wasn't exactly by much, in a fight like this, where life and death was measured by a paper-thin margin, it could very well mark her demise.

Finally managing to right themselves, the two began circling each other wearily, looking for an opening. That's when something clicked in Kikyo's mind. Masahiro was obviously very skilled with his blade, but the two times he had attacked her, he had rushed forward in a clumsy, impaling strike.

_"He wants to capture me alive, that's why he's trying to avoid damaging my body too much," _she realized grimly. _"He knows that if he lowers my supply of souls enough, I'll be rendered completely helpless."_

Though it didn't change much of anything to the current situation, it did make the pattern of attack slightly easier to predict because she knew now how he would hit. Sure enough, after a complete circle, the youkai charged straight at her in the very same technique he had used before.

"You're getting predictable," she taunted as she jumped to the side, easily avoiding the attack.

Then, something impossible happened. The Masahiro she had just dodged suddenly disappeared into thin air. Her eyes widened in surprise and she turned, just in time to see her real opponent materialize before her.

"And you're getting over-confident," replied the youkai before bringing his sword down across her chest.

The blade bit shallowly into her skin as Masahiro, just as she had originally thought, merely wanted to capture her, not kill her. It was more than enough though to shatter her magical field. Within seconds, she felt the dead souls contained within her body escape one after the other in a huge flash of light. When her barrier finally did spring up again, she found herself to her knees and completely unable to move.

"H... how did you..." she whispered, feeling her vision go blurry.

"A shadow technique I learned a while back. It confuses the enemy with an image of myself," explained Masahiro with a satisfied smirk.

At that moment, a loud clamor resounded from the battlefield. "Well, looks like the battle's over Kikyo. I'm afraid that all your efforts were in vain after all," commented Masahiro almost regretfully.

Jumping on a nearby rooftop to admire his handiwork, his jaw fell to the floor when he saw what remained of his army fall back in total disarray. "Impossible! How can a bunch of peasants defeat an army three times its size!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"I take it... that not everything went according to plan," chuckled Kikyo, obviously very amused by the current situation.

Jumping down from his perch, Masahiro grabbed the woman by the collar and hoisted her at eye-level. "Tell me where the sensor is! NOW!" he ordered frantically.

"What's the matter Masahiro? You look pale all of a sudden," taunted the woman, a dark smile appearing on her lips.

"Don't kid with me!" he snapped back. "If you don't tell me right now, I'll..."

"You'll do what? Kill me? I thought I was to be taken alive," laughed Kikyo.

With an inarticulate growl, the youkai let her drop unceremoniously to the ground, just as Inuyasha appeared, soaring through the air, the Tessaiga held high above his head.

"MOVE AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!" snarled the hanyou while bringing his weapon down in a mighty blow.

Masahiro barely had time to raise his own sword before the two blades connected in a shower of sparks. The two remained in a standoff for a few seconds before the youkai, in a remarkable show of strength, managed to push the angered hanyou away.

Seeing himself abruptly surrounded on all sides, Masahiro quickly came to a decision. Sheathing his blade, he fished a small glowing sphere from one of his pockets and moved right beside the immobilized Kikyo.

"You may have defeated my army today... but I will not leave this place empty-handed," he growled right before throwing the ball to the ground.

The village's square was instantly basked in a blinding light that forced all the people present to shield their eyes in order not to get blinded. When the glow vanished a few seconds later, both he and Kikyo were nowhere to be seen.

A heavy silence fell on the group as they kept staring at the space where their friend had been standing just a second before. Neither could believe that after having fought so hard, their enemy had still managed to get the better of them and kidnap her.

"This can't be..." said Inuyasha, his voice hardly above a whisper. "Kikyo..."

And then, his whole body began to tremble as a murderous rage began to overwhelm his senses. He clenched his hands so tight that blood could be seen trickling from his palms. Finally, he let loose a long, anguished howl filled with anger and hatred. A howl that resonated through the entire village and froze the blood of everyone who heard it.

"MAAAAASAAAAAHIIIIIIROOOOOO!"

* * *

**Author's note: **Well there you have it. The village's been saved, but Kikyo's been kidnapped by Masahiro. So what on earth is the gang supposed to do? How will they track down Masahiro and save Kikyo? If you want to know... then stay tuned :).  



	16. Kikyo's plan and Masahiro's intent

**Disclaimer:** As usual, Inuyasha and the gang are not my property  
**Note:** I would like to thanks mister/miss anonymous as well as my ever faithful cold kikyo for their kind reviews :). By the way, sangoscourage and I have started working on a joint story named "The unexpected protector". It's posted on sangoscourage's profile page. Go and check it out, I'm sure you'll like it. The link is in my profile page, go and check my favorite authors and you'll see her listed. Have fun.

**

* * *

Chapter 15: Kikyo's plan and Masahiro's intent**

"This may sting a little," said Kagome as she started applying antiseptic on one of the villager's wounds.

The man winced as the product came in contact with his skin but did not say anything otherwise. Once this was done, the schoolgirl carefully bandaged the deep gash she had just treated and straightened herself.

"Thank you," said the man, gratefully and the girl merely nodded in response.

She sighed wearily as she turned to yet another patient. She and Kaede had been treating injuries for hours now without so much as a break. Severed arms, broken legs, gaping wounds... Kagome had seen it all today and had slipped in a sort of numb state somewhere along the line. The anguished cries of a wife who had just lost a husband or a son, the desperate pleas for help when it was obvious that the person was beyond saving, even with modern medicine... those simply did not reach her anymore. Fortunately, if one could call it so, the most seriously injured were now all either dead or treated, leaving only bruises and gashes to take care of.

"Where are you hurt?" she asked automatically to the woman she came face to face with.

"I'm not hurt Kagome-chan... but _you_ obviously need some rest," answered the person who turned out to be none other than Sango.

"S... Sango?" asked the schoolgirl, a flicker of recognition passing in her eyes.

"Come on Kagome, you've been treating people all day. It's time you get some rest," urged the demon slayer while wrapping a comforting arm around the girl's shoulder.

"But..." tried to object Kagome.

"No 'buts', you're coming with me now!" admonished Sango firmly. "Besides it's not like the few untreated ones are left uncared for, look around you."

Casting a dazed look to the surrounding people, Kagome was able to see that Sango was right. All around her, elderly women who had not participated in the fight but had some knowledge of healing had already taken her place and were doing a much faster job at treating the wounded than she had due to her sheer exhaustion.

"Where are we going?" she finally questioned, a bit of emotion beginning to reappear in her voice.

"To wash up," answered the demon slayer while showing her a basket filled with two clean kimonos and a variety of different soaps.

"Oh," replied the schoolgirl while looking down at herself and noticing that she indeed could do with a small bit of cleaning up.

After that, the two fell silent until they reached the village's hotspring. As they started to disrobe, Kagome once again broke the silence. "How is everyone holding on?" she inquired dully.

"Myself and houshi-sama are relatively okay I guess. Susune is... well, she's sick with worry over Kikyo and Shippo's helping her cheer up as best as he can. The one who's taking this the hardest however is Inuyasha. He looked high and low for them... for three miles around the whole village and he came up empty handed. Now he won't talk to anyone," explained Sango somberly.

"I see," said Kagome while slipping slowly into the warm water.

"You're not looking too good yourself Kagome," observed Sango as she settled down in front of the girl.

"I'm just... exhausted Sango. I've treated so many injuries today that I'm sort of... numb inside. I can't seem to get myself to feel anything anymore," answered Kagome tiredly.

"Don't worry Kagome-chan. Just close your eyes and relax, you've earned it," smiled Sango supportingly.

"I think I'll do that," sighed Kagome wearily.

Stretching, her tired muscles, she took a deep breath and leaned back comfortably against a rock bordering the spring before doing as Sango had so kindly suggested. With her head empty of all thoughts, it wasn't long before the heat of the water started working its magic on her aching body and she started to feel drowsiness envelop her mind.

_"Understand!"_

"Did you... say anything Sango?" asked Kagome, half asleep already.

"No, why?" answered the demon slayer, puzzled.

"Never... mind," sighed the schoolgirl before closing her eyes once again.

The fog of sleep had a curious effect on Kagome' mind. As she started to drift, memories of the day started to play along randomly in her head.

_"NOW! THEY'RE OFF BALANCE, FIRE! FIRE! DON'T LET THEM RECOVER!"_

_"Hold still while I disinfect your wound."_

_"Kagome, please... understand,"_

_"I'm not certain but I think we're starting to hear each other's thoughts,"_

At this, the schoolgirl's eyes abruptly snapped open. _"Kikyo and I... we can hear each other's thoughts!"_ she repeated mentally, her mind dizzy with the realization.

Then, focusing all her attention on the white noise in the back of her head, she started to try and speak to it. _"Kikyo! Can you hear me! Kikyo!"_

She wasn't certain if her message had reached the other miko, but she was somewhat relieved when she felt a change in the buzzing sensation and one single word filtered through. _"Finally," _she heard distantly.

_"I can barely hear you, where are you?"_ she thought again.

_"Use... link... find... me,"_ came the answer, though it sounded like it was a struggle for the other miko to even speak those words.

Sure enough, right after that retort, the white noise returned to its normal state and Kagome figured that it meant that Kikyo had terminated the connection somehow. Opening her eyes, she noticed that she had unconsciously twisted her head to the left during this brief conversation.

"Kagome-chan, is everything..." began Sango, but the schoolgirl cut her off with a gesture of her hand.

She closed her eyes again and started turning her head, returning it to its normal position. Sure enough, Kikyo's presence seemed a bit fainter now. Rotating her head to her left once again, the other miko's presence cleared somewhat. Not wasting any more time, she abruptly jumped to her feet, much to Sango's surprise.

"Kagome-chan what..." said the demon slayer, but Kagome cut her in again.

"I know where she is!" she exclaimed.

"Know where she is? What on earth are you talking about?" questioned the demon slayer, completely baffled by the other girl's unexpected behavior.

"Kikyo! I can feel her presence! I know where she is!"

* * *

In the forest, many miles north of where Kaede's village was, Kikyo grunted as Masahiro put her down from her position on his back and sat her more or less comfortably on the ground. He had been carrying her all day long and he couldn't help but sigh in relief when the weight was lifted from his shoulders. 

"You do know that it would be easier if you allowed me to feed a little," commented the miko.

"We've been through this already. I'm not taking any chances with you. As you are now, you're completely helpless and I prefer it that way," grumbled the youkai angrily.

"Have it your way then," she said in dismissal and would have shrugged had she been able to move her body.

"However, I'd be grateful to you if you were to tell those annoying soul collectors of yours to get lost!" snapped Masahiro while giving a death glare at the serpentine figures that had been following them all day long.

"As you so kindly put it, I'm completely helpless. I can hardly concentrate as it is, much less communicate with them," replied Kikyo in a tone that hovered between frustration and amusement.

Now that was a total lie. Not only was she able to concentrate, she was easily able to talk to her soul collectors. In fact, it was all thanks to this that they kept their distance otherwise they would have all been killed while foolishly trying to bring her their load of souls. Instead, they kept hovering in the back and repeatedly, one would dare venture forward, only to pull immediately back when Masahiro noticed him, following her instructions to the letter.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Masahiro suddenly grabbed her by the collar and hoisted her at eye-level. "I'm under the impression that you are actually enjoying this," he growled menacingly.

"I do not know what you are talking about," she replied with a sardonic smile which enraged the youkai even more.

Letting out a inarticulate sound of annoyance, Masahiro dropped Kikyo unceremoniously to the ground before whirling around to face the wave of soul collectors hovering a respectful distance away, patiently waiting for an opening to deliver their charge to the waiting miko.

"How many do you need?" he asked suddenly, making Kikyo blink.

"How many what?" she questioned back with a confused frown.

"How many souls do you need to tell these guys to bug off?" he snapped, his voice filled with annoyance.

It took every ounce of willpower Kikyo had not to cry out in triumph. Not only was Masahiro leading her straight to the enemy's hideout, but Kagome had understood her hidden message. What's more, her captor had finally given in and was giving her the opportunity to fill herself with enough souls to fire one powerful burst of purification energy when the time was right.

"Oh that?" she chuckled slightly. "Five souls should be enough."

"You'd better not be messing with me miko," menaced the youkai before moving to the side.

For a time, nothing happened and Masahiro couldn't help but frown in confusion. "Well what are they waiting for?" he finally questioned impatiently.

"They may not look like it, but they have some measure of intelligence. When they approached earlier, you killed them. So give them a little time to overcome their apprehension," explained the helpless miko.

"They'd better hurry because my patience isn't infinite," grumbled the youkai irritably.

Deciding that she had dragged things enough, she sent the order for one of the creature to come forward. Almost immediately, one serpentine shape detached itself from the mass, slid quietly toward Kikyo and dropped its load in her body, causing the woman to sigh a little in relief as she felt new power surge through her. Concentrating again, she sent a second order and two soul collectors came this time. One last communication and three shapes slid forward. However, when the group got within range, Masahiro intervened and slashed one of the three in half before it reached her.

"You've had your five souls. Now tell them to leave," he ordered firmly.

Taking a deep breath, the miko closed her eyes and concentrated once again, this time telling her soul collectors to retreat completely out of sight, which they did after a few seconds of hesitation.

"As you wished, they are now gone," she said simply and Masahiro sighed in relief.

"You seem to be awfully tense for someone bringing back a hostage," she commented after a few seconds of silence.

"You were not the one who had his entire army wiped out by farmers," spat Masahiro bitterly. "In our organization, someone who fails is immediately put to death."

"So you are going back, even though it means forfeiting your life. You have a remarkable sense of responsibility," complimented Kikyo.

"I will not run away from my fate," replied the youkai proudly. "There is no greater dishonor than turning away from the consequences of your actions."

"I agree with you, but don't you think that death is a bit extreme for failing?" asked the miko conversationally.

"It is not my place to discuss Kuro-sama's policies," answered Masahiro sternly.

"Ah yes, the great Kuro. I have to admit I am rather curious as to why he wants to see me. I do not have any memory of ever meeting someone by that name," said Kikyo.

"If you do not know him, then he at least seems to know you because when he saw your picture, he grew rather... agitated," retorted the youkai glumly.

"Is that so? And what does he looks like?" she questioned again.

"He never shows his face to anyone and always dresses in ample black robes," explained Masahiro.

"So you serve a leader who never shows his face..." trailed off Kikyo, letting her disapproving tone carry her message instead of her words.

"I do not need lectures on who to serve and who not to serve!" snapped the youkai angrily. "Every years, humans eat away at our territories. Already, what was once beautiful lands governed by proud youkai families has disappeared completely. If we don't do something, our race will cease to exist! We have to strike now! Get rid of the humans while we still have the means!" he exclaimed passionately.

It was a touching speech, and also one that confirmed the miko's suspicions. Masahiro wasn't an evil being. In fact, if taken from his point of view, his objective was quite noble. The only problem in all of this was that he had obviously chosen the wrong person to follow.

"Do you honestly think that someone who hides his face from his subordinates will help you accomplish your goal?" questioned Kikyo calmly.

"I do not know. But he is the only person willing to do what is necessary to safeguard the future of the youkai race. For that, I am willing to follow him in death if need be!" replied Masahiro firmly.

"You are a noble person Masahiro... but you are misguided. This leader of yours sounds more like a blood-thirsty tyrant than a dignified ruler," she commented.

"This conversation is over Kikyo. Don't ever bring this subject up again or I swear I shall empty you of all the souls you contain, regardless of the consequences," whispered the youkai in a strained voice.

"If that is what you wish... Masahiro-sama," agreed the woman while lowering her gaze to signify a bow.

* * *

"If you knew where Kikyo was from the start, why the fuck didn't you say so earlier," snapped Inuyasha angrily. 

"Oh knock it off will ya!" retorted the schoolgirl. "It's not like I was aware that I knew!"

"Would you mind explaining a little Kagome-sama? I am rather puzzled by this development," questioned Miroku.

"Well it's strange really. A few days ago, I woke up with a splitting headache. There was some strange noise in the back of my mind, like someone else's thoughts were filtering through. While it didn't go away, I eventually got used to it and learned to ignore it. The thing was that I had no idea what it was until just before the battle. Kikyo told me that she had been experiencing the same thing and she thought that the two of us had developed a sort of bond during the time of her stay," explained the schoolgirl.

"An interesting hypothesis," commented Kaede absently. "But why now of all times. It's been years since my sister has been revived."

"We're not certain ourselves. Close proximity coupled with the fact that we're not trying to tear each other apart anymore? Who knows. But the important thing is that we can now hunt down Masahiro and rescue Kikyo," answered Kagome.

"We should wait," said Susune suddenly, making everyone turn around to face her.

"Why's that?" questioned the hanyou hotly.

"It's obvious isn't it? She's leading us straight to their hideout. She's using her bond with Kagome-san to lead us straight to their base," explained the child seriously.

"So that's why she went off to fight Masahiro alone! She _wanted_ to be taken hostage!" exclaimed Sango essentially voicing the thought that was on everyone's mind.

"That's the craziest plan I've ever heard of!" exclaimed Inuyasha incredulously.

"Crazy perhaps, but so far, it's working well. She just gave us the opportunity to strike at the heart of the problem," countered Kagome.

"There is something that you all should know before you go face to face with this Kuro person however," abruptly cut in Kaede.

"And what might this be?" questioned Miroku with a hint of worry in his voice.

"The way that spy communicated with his superior and the way Masahiro escaped. A spiritual linker and a teleporting stone. Those two artifacts do not exist naturally. They have to be created by someone that possesses spiritual powers at least as strong as my sister's and skills to rival even those of a high-miko," explained the old woman gravely.

"Keh! So what? We defeated Naraku and he was quite a lot stronger than this Kuro guy!" dismissed the hanyou.

"I'm afraid it may not be that simple Inuyasha. You see, a spiritual linker is not only extremely difficult to make, it is also something that can only be created through the use of miko powers," countered Kaede firmly.

"You mean... we're up against a miko?" asked Kagome disbelievingly.

"No Kagome-sama, it's worst than this. No youkai alive would ever accept human leadership. What we're up against is neither youkai nor miko. What we're up against... is a hanyou," whispered Miroku in horror, making a deafening silence fall on the room.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, the only thing I can say is that this chapter makes us see the characters in a whole new light doesn't it ;). Masahiro turned out to be a rather honorful person, if a tad misguided, Kikyo's abduction turned out to be not as accidental as it had appeared at first and lastly, Kuro seemed to have developped a "mixed" nature. Things are getting interesting aren't they he he he? Anyway, read and review people and tell me what you think :).  



	17. Shadows of the past

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Inuyasha and the gang. Kuro, Susune are my own creation however.  
**Note: **Well, here I am again, I'm not dead :). Well, for my credit, I will say that it wasn't lack of will that caused this chapter to be so long to write, it's rather lack of time. I've been so incredibly busy with work that I couldn't write. What's more, I suffered a bit of a writer's block in the beginning which sangoscourage very kindly helped me overcome, thank you very much to you :). So, as a finishing touch, I will say thank you to cold Kikyo and (...) for submitting their kind reviews and also I will say thank you to to all my readers for being so patient with me :). So, without further ado, on with the story :). 

**

* * *

Chapter 16: Shadows of the past**

After all the events that had transpired during the past day, Kagome was absolutely certain that she'd be out like a light the moment her head touched the pillow. Almost surprisingly, that's exactly what happened and sleep shrouded her tired mind the minute she was comfortably settled down.

Sitting down against a tree facing Kikyo, Masahiro shot the helpless miko a warning glare before closing his eyes. Not that she was planning on doing anything. She was the beacon that would lead her friends straight to the enemy's hideout so it wouldn't really do to flee now would it? Having nothing really better to do, she simply closed her eyes and she too fell into the blissful oblivion of sleep.

As usual for the undead miko, slumber brought its share of dreams. While it was usually a rather torturous experience for her as her subconscious kept bombarding her with fantasies after fantasies, this time, she found herself in a meadow filled with flowers facing Kagome. The strangest part of this whole experience was that the schoolgirl seemed as surprised as her to be there.

"Kikyo?" asked the girl.

The miko's eyebrows lowered imperceptibly before she broke into an amused smile. "It seems that this bond of ours has found a rather particular way to manifest itself," she commented wryly.

"You mean this isn't a dream?" continued Kagome, more and more surprised.

"Not quite a dream, but not quite reality either. Probably something in between," explained Kikyo.

"I see..." murmured the girl while sitting down comfortably amidst the flower field.

"You sure came up with a beautiful setting for our encounter," complimented Kikyo while sitting down beside Kagome.

"What makes you think I'm the one who came up with it?" questioned the schoolgirl.

"Because I don't have it in me to make something as beautiful as this," replied the miko somewhat sadly.

"You're wrong Kikyo," answered Kagome while plucking a nearby flower and handing it to the undead miko. "You and I share the same soul, you said so yourself. So if I can make something like this, I'm sure you can too."

Grabbing the delicate plant between her index and forefinger lightly, Kikyo stared at it with a sense of longing she couldn't remember ever having felt before. "It is not that simple Kagome... With my body being as it is now, I cannot feel anything. I do not get hungry, I cannot feel cold or warmth. Even the texture of the objects I touch is lost to me. I am... a walking dead," she whispered, tears beginning to shine at the corner of her eyes.

"You also laugh, cry when you're sad, feel emotional pain, compassion, love, anger. Even in a body made of clay, your soul is pulsing with life, y_ou_ are alive. Isn't this also important?" replied the schoolgirl in an encouraging tone.

Kikyo stared at the schoolgirl, surprise painted plainly on her features. It was obvious to see that what Kagome had just told her had affected her greatly. After a few seconds of this silent treatment, she chuckled once sadly before shifting her gaze to the blue sky above.

"As comforting as your words are Kagome, they do not change the fact. When Susune had a nightmare the other night, I held her in my arms to comfort her... and I couldn't feel her at all. I knew her body was cradled against me, but I could not feel its warmth. Do you know how it is Kagome, not being able to feel the contact of the ones you love? Can you imagine what it would be like to kiss Inuyasha without feeling his lips or his arms around you?" she asked softly.

Kagome stayed silent for a long time, not knowing what to say to comfort the undead miko beside her. Was there even something to answer to this? The girl was both amazed that the woman beside her had managed to keep so much pain bottled up inside her and also extremely sad to see her suffering like this.

"I just wish I had my human body back... even if only for a minute, merely long enough to be able to hold Susune against me... and give her the comfort I couldn't give her when she needed it the most," whispered Kikyo, tears overflowing.

"Kikyo, you..." began Kagome, right before she suddenly felt herself being pulled abruptly out of the dream and back into her own body.

She shot up in bed and immediately sucked in a breath as a sharp pain in her chest made her double over. Blocking it out as best as she could, she laboriously started to lift her night shirt and her eyes widened when she noticed the pink light emanating from the bottom of her stomach.

_"The shikon jewel! It's activated,"_ she thought in horror.

In the forest, miles from where Kagome was, Kikyo's eyes snapped open as a strange pulse of energy course through her entire body. It left behind in its wake a painful prickling sensation, as if blood had suddenly started flowing normally again through a numb member. She gasped involuntarily and froze as hundreds of scents assaulted her senses at once, making her dizzy.

_"What is going on?"_ she thought in confusion. _"My body is..."_

But then, just as suddenly as it had begun, the sensation subsided, leaving both Kikyo and Kagome to wonder what on earth had just happened. Frowning in a mix of frustration and confusion, Kikyo concentrated as best as she could and tried to contact her reincarnation.

_"Kagome! Answer me Kagome! What just happened, I know you felt it too!"_ she asked, demanded even.

The answer took a few seconds to come to her, as if, for some reason, the experience had been harder for her counterpart. _"The jewel... it activated,"_ replied the schoolgirl.

_"The jewel? You mean the shikon jewel? What is the meaning of this?"_ continued the undead miko, now frankly angry.

_"It happened a short time before you came for Inuyasha. We had just defeated Naraku and retrieved the completed jewel. We were trying to find a way to purify it, but nothing worked. No matter how many selfless wishes we made, it remained intact. So in the end, we decided that the best course of action would be to wish it back into my own body. That way, it would remain pure and also it would prevent any youkai from getting his hands on it,"_ explained the girl.

_"This doesn't make sense, how come I was unable to sense it?" _she questioned back.

_"It's a little trick of mine that I've learned. I'm using my own powers to contain the jewel's energy within me, that way, no one knows it's there,"_ replied the schoolgirl and Kikyo thought she heard a touch of pride in her voice.

_"Still, it doesn't explain why it activated,"_ continued Kikyo confused.

Before the two could continue their little conversation any further however, Masahiro started to stir in front of the undead miko and she decided it was time to cut things short.

_"I'm afraid we will have to continue this at a later time, my captor is awakening,"_ she said before closing off their link.

Back in the hut, Kagome felt the white noise return to its normal state and couldn't help but shiver in distress. _"Yesterday I could hardly hear her and now it was as if she was right next to me. What's going to happen to us when this link reaches its peak? Will one of us simply... disappear?"_ she thought fearfully.

* * *

"You all take care... and come back with my sister as fast as you can," said Kaede to the departing group. 

"Don't worry, they won't even know what hit them," replied Inuyasha confidently.

The old miko nodded before turning to the youngest member of the party. "Are you sure you still want to go Susune? If something were to happen to you, sister would never forgive herself," she continued.

"I know, but if I backed out now... then I'd never forgive myself. Kikyo-sama risked her life for me, I think it's only fair that I return the favor," answered the girl.

"You are still young Susune and have many years ahead of you. So make sure you come back and enjoy them. That's what Kikyo would want the most," added the miko before straightening up and taking a step back.

"I realize this... but I'm not planning to enjoy them without Kikyo-sama by my side," replied Susune.

With that said, she joined Miroku and Sango on Kirara's back. Every eyes then turned to Kagome expectantly, waiting for the girl to give them the direction they should follow. Closing her eyes, the schoolgirl concentrated for a second before pointing straight to her left.

"That way," she said simply, and just like that, they took off. The chase had begun.

* * *

"How much longer do I have to put up with being carried like a bag of rice?" inquired Kikyo as she dangled from Masahiro's left shoulder. 

"Why should you care? You're not the one doing all the work," snapped back the youkai irritably.

"That may be so, but I find that looking at the ground all day is an activity less than interesting," replied the miko with just a shadow of wryness in her voice.

"For your information, carrying you around all day also happens to be an activity less than interesting. But I don't waste my breath complaining now do I?" retorted Masahiro in a frustrated tone.

"Ah but complaining happens to be the only thing I _can_ do right now, so you're going to have to endure it I'm afraid," shot back the miko, growing frankly amused by the whole conversation.

That finally did it for Masahiro. With an angry grunt of effort, he threw Kikyo unceremoniously to the ground where she landed with a thud. Kneeling in front of her, he grabbed her hair roughly and stared straight into her eyes.

"Now look here _Kikyo_," he said, practically spitting out the name. "I've tried to be patient with you. I did not mistreat you nor did I badmouth you and yet you've used every possible opportunity you could find to ridicule me. I demand to know why!"

"You are both proud and honorful, but you do not see what is right in front of you. Tell me Masahiro-sama, when exactly have I ever ridiculed you?" inquired the miko seriously.

The youkai opened his mouth to answer in kind, but the words died in his throat. The miko had been one hell of an annoying hostage, that was obvious. She used every opportunity she could find to get under his skin, whether with a smart retort or simply by looking at him in a particular way. Still, she had _never_ showed any form of disrespect for him. She even used the title "sama" when she addressed him and acted as if she actually meant it.

"Fine!" he grudgingly admitted at last. "You did not _ridicule_ me, you merely got under my skin. Now would you care to explain this?"

"Because I am your prisoner and it would not be logical for me to make your life easier," answered Kikyo with a lopsided grin.

Growling in frustration, the youkai yanked her hair sideway and threw her once again on the ground. "You won't be so smart when you come face to face with Kuro-sama!" he snapped.

"Somehow, everything seems to come back to him does it not?" questioned Kikyo knowingly.

"I told you never to bring this subject up again!" hissed Masahiro menacingly.

"That is absolutely right Masahiro-sama and I held true to my word," replied the miko calmly.

Again the youkai marked a pause as he realized that Kikyo had once more played him like a book. "What on earth are you trying to achieve by behaving this way?" he demanded in a strained voice.

"Strength, honor, courage. All of these are admirable qualities to have, but unless you can conquer your own demons, they are completely useless," explained Kikyo cryptically.

"I am walking back to my base to face my own death and you dare insinuate that I am afraid of something?" sneered Masahiro.

"That is exactly what I am implying," answered Kikyo levelly.

"And if you're so smart then what is it that I'm so afraid of?" inquired the youkai sarcastically.

"Telling you would serve no purpose. You have to find it for yourself," she shot back.

"Pfeh! That's quite an easy answer to give. I'm saying that you're inventing this as you go along. You're trying to confuse me, but I will tell you right now that it won't work!" he spat.

"Believe what you will then, but for your own sake, you should at least try to figure out what could be so fearful that it would justify you rushing recklessly to your death," she replied calmly.

Instead of answering, the youkai merely snorted in derision before ripping a piece of his kimono and tying it around Kikyo's mouth, effectively silencing her for good. "That way, I won't have to put up with your annoying retorts anymore," he said with a satisfied smirk before slinging her back on his shoulder.

* * *

"How is it Kagome? Are we getting any closer?" asked Inuyasha as he bolted through the underbrush. 

"I can't really say. The bond allows me to tell the direction Kikyo is in, but there's no feel of distance," replied the schoolgirl.

"Great! For all we know, they could be waiting for us behind the next ridge and we wouldn't be able to know! Fat load of good this bond does us!" grumbled the hanyou without slowing down.

"Would you knock it off Inuyasha! Without Kagome-chan we wouldn't even _know_ in which direction to go!" countered Sango.

"Kagome-sama may not be able to tell the distance, but I can," suddenly cut in Susune before the argument had a chance to escalate.

"You can tell that Masahiro passed through here?" questioned the schoolgirl disbelievingly.

"I can sense the disturbance created by the fuyouheki stone if it gets within my sensing range," explained the young girl.

"That's very impressive Susune. And how wide _is_ your sensing range exactly?" inquired Miroku.

"Three miles... and so far, I'm not picking up on their trail so they must be further ahead," answered the child.

"That far already? During our last lesson, you could hardly sense anything outside the hut. That is a rather unusual progress," replied the monk, visibly impressed.

"I don't know why, but my vision has been improving on its own. Still, considering the circumstances, I think it's a good thing," replied the girl levelly.

"Yeah, with her at least, we can tell if we're getting too close to Masahiro," replied Inuyasha sardonically.

Due to their current position, the hanyou was unable to see the dangerous gleam in Kagome's eyes when he said this. "Inuyasha?" she asked innocently, too innocently.

"What is...OWWWWWWWW!" he screamed when Kagome suddenly twisted his ear painfully backward. "WHAT WAS THAT FOOWWWWWW!" he screamed, almost losing his balance as Kagome repeated her torturous treatment.

Finally unable to stand it anymore, the hanyou stopped his mad dash through the woods and dropped the schoolgirl unceremoniously to the ground. As soon as she was off his back, he rounded up on her, his eyes burning with fury.

"WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF YOU STU..." but he trailed off when he saw Kagome's sadistically satisfied expression.

"OSUWARI!" she yelled and Inuyasha crashed to the ground. "OSUWARIOSUWARIOSUWARIOSUWARI!"

Behind the pair, Sango, Miroku, Susune and Shippo all sighed and shook their head in discouragement. "The more things change, the more they stay the same," finally said the demon slayer, a small amused smile playing on her lips despite the seriousness of their situation.

* * *

Kikyo didn't know exactly how long it took Masahiro to finally reach his destination, but one thing was for sure, by the time they arrived, she was bored out of her mind. Being gagged as she was prevented any form of conversation with her captor and as she had claimed, the ground was always a less than interesting thing to look at. Still, every thing, good or bad does have its end and the grass of the forest was eventually replaced with rock and torches took the place of the sun in the matter of lighting. 

_"A cave heh?"_ she reflected silently.

They walked down a complex array of corridors and stairways, occasionally meeting another youkai along the way, but the only thing really worth mentioning was when they stopped outside an enormous wooden door. Masahiro knocked three times and the noise reverberated hollowly through the empty hallway around them.

After a few seconds of stillness, the doors slowly opened with a loud creaking sound. Her captor entered without hesitation and advanced for a short distance before he deposited her on the ground, facing a sickly-decorated wooden throne. On it a person dressed all in black robes masking all of his features was sitting, looking at them.

"You have failed me Masahiro. Not only did you not to kill the sensor, but your army has been completely wiped out by mere peasants," commented the person.

"Indeed Kuro-sama and I will not ask for your mercy. I have failed utterly and am ready to accept any punishment you decide to inflict upon me," replied the youkai in a steady voice.

"Failure is not tolerated in our organization. So you know perfectly well the punishment that awaits you," said Kuro in dismissal.

He then raised his hand and pointed toward the kneeling Masahiro with his index. A small burst of energy then burst forth from his finger and passed right through the youkai's chest. From her position, Kikyo was able to see Masahiro collapse on the ground and begin to twitch painfully.

_"This technique... purification powers?"_ she thought in surprise.

Before any could say anything, two servants appeared out of nowhere and gathered the crumpled form of Masahiro before heading out through a side door. Now completely alone, Kuro turned to her and a sadistic laughter almost immediately replaced his calm behavior of a few minutes ago.

"Finally, the great Kikyo is brought to her knees before me," he said gleefully, his voice rising in pitch at every word.

He then stood up and slowly advanced toward her, taking his sweet time to enjoy a moment he seemed to have waited an eternity for. "You can't believe how long I've waited for this Kikyo... For a time, I actually thought it would never happen," he whispered.

By this time, his voice had morphed so much that it bore absolutely no resemblance to the one she had previously heard. The pitch, the accent, the intonation, all of it pointed to one single conclusion, which Kikyo voiced out loud.

"You are a girl," she remarked in surprise.

"Good of you to figure this out when I allowed you to hear my true voice," taunted Kuro cruelly.

"You seem to bear a grudge against me, however I hold no memory of ever having met a girl named Kuro in the past," argued Kikyo, not at all impressed by her opponent.

"If you can't remember Kuro..." she began while throwing off her hood. "... then maybe you can remember _me_!" whispered the girl ferally.

The face Kikyo was confronted with was warped and twisted. Youkai features composed half of the face while the other was made up of human ones. One eye was yellow, the other was a deep purple. One one side of the mouth, a fang would poke out and on the other, a human teeth. This was the strangest thing she had ever seen. It was as if a human and a youkai had somehow fused together in a _very_ sloppy way. Still, as morphed as the features were, Kikyo had to admit that there was something distinctly familiar about the human part of the face, something she hadn't seen in a very long time, something that filled her with dread.

"So you really can't recognize me can you?" asked Kuro after a long silence. "Not surprising considering how much I've changed since that fateful day."

"I would have remembered meeting someone like you," replied Kikyo with a small humorous grin.

"I see you've developed quite a sense of humor. Then let's try this one. 'Dear Kikyo, we all miss you very much here at the farm'," said the creature and she watched with sick satisfaction the miko's calm composure crumble away.

"This... cannot be!" whispered Kikyo, horror filling her entire being.

Unable to contain her mirth, Kuro simply burst out laughing, a terrible laugher, filled with cruelty and sadistic pleasure. A laughter that echoed through the rocks and made the blood of those who heard it stop in their veins. Amidst all this, the one name Kikyo uttered in a weak and dead voice was completely lost, drowned by the other woman's pleasure.

"Nesumi..."

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, at long last, the true identity of Kuro is revealed. I bet you didn't see this one coming he he he. Now as for how on earth she became this way, I'm afraid you're going to have to wait for the next chapter ;). In the meantime... read and review people :).  



	18. Kuro's birth

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Inuyasha and the gang.  
**Note:** Well, I do think I've kept you all waiting long enough :). Thanks again to cold kikyo for her kind review and also sangoscourage for her suggestions. Now I think I'll leave you to enjoy the longest chapter of this story so far. It is easily ten pages longer than my usual so I think you'll like me. And so, without further ado, on with the story :).  
**Special thanks:** Well, watergoddes did yet another piece of splendid work correcting my numerous mistakes :)

**

* * *

Chapter 17: Kuro's birth**

Kikyo was not an easy person to surprise. Even under the most unpredictable of situations, she normally managed to keep her cool facade, sometimes granting her opponents with a raised eyebrow. Still, what she was faced with now was so incredibly incongruous, so highly unexpected, so utterly impossible that the only thing she could do was gape stupidly, her mind a total blank, as Kuro... no, Nesumi laughed her heart out.

"Impossible!" she whispered eventually. "You... you died over fifty years ago!"

"Oh yes, that fateful day. How clearly I remember it now," laughed the creature gleefully.

--Flashback--

_Kikyo walked briskly through the corridors of the temple, heading for the headmistress' office. She had received the summons during one of her training sessions and had been ordered to report as soon as her period was over. She secretly hoped that it was in regard to the request she had made three days prior._

_Rounding a last corner, she finally arrived at the door and knocked to announce her arrival. Her gesture was immediately rewarded with a 'Come in' from inside and she promptly let herself in. Sliding the door closed, she marked a barely perceptible pause when she saw another person present in the room: Nesumi. Her eyebrows lowered by a fraction, but she refrained from any other reaction. While it was true that the two girls could not bear the sight of each other, they still possessed enough sense not to quarrel in front of the headmistress._

_"Welcome Kikyo, please sit down," greeted the old woman warmly._

_Bowing respectfully, the girl seated herself beside Nesumi._

_"Now then, I summoned you two here for a very particular reason," began the miko, not wasting any time in useless preamble. "The two of you have been training here for six years now. During this time, I heard numerous reports of your teachers mentioning that you are both outstanding students that have outgrown any possible teachings we can offer you."_

_What the headmistress had just said was the truth. While Nesumi was not as strong spiritually as Kikyo, she was easily twice as skilled when it came to manipulating the energy flow. The girl had found a way to create tendrils of purification energy that she could send in all directions and manipulate as she wanted. She was so skillful in fact that her powers seemed like an extension of her body._

_For Kikyo however, it wasn't technical skill that was her forte, it was sheer strength. She could summon up amounts of power so great that no one could even get close to her. Of course, it wasn't to say that she wasn't skillful, she had even found a way to gather her energy in an arrow and shoot it, a very neat trick indeed. However, the reason she couldn't manipulate her flows as easily as Nesumi was because of the sheer size of them. They were just too big so it was useless to try and do what the other girl was doing so easily even though Kikyo had a feeling she knew how it was done._

_"Now then, seeing as you have essentially finished your training, I shall give you an opportunity to prove yourself. I have received reports of strange occurrences happening in a nearby village. People are getting sick for no reason and are even disappearing. I want you two to go there and investigate this matter. If you successfully complete this assignment, you shall be granted the official title of miko. You shall leave at first light tomorrow, not a second earlier. You may take the rest of the day off to prepare yourself. I will send the details to your respective rooms later. Nesumi, you may go now, I have further business with Kikyo," said the woman in a tone that brooked no arguments._

_A gleam passed in the girl's eyes as she stood up and excused herself from the room. It was plain to see that she wasn't the least bit happy about being forced to work with Kikyo. When they were both alone, the headmistress shifted her attention to the sitting girl and took out a parchment._

_"I have gone over your request, Kikyo. Seeing as your parents are now dead and you are now your sister's only living relative, your desire to be assigned to your hometown to take care of her is quite understandable. However, I cannot very well assign you to a village without any prior field experience. That is why this assignment will serve as a test for you. Succeed and I will grant your request. Fail and you will remain here. That is all there is to it," explained the woman seriously._

_"With all due respect, what will become of my sister during the time it will take me to complete this assignment?" questioned Kikyo worriedly._

_"I have sent an emissary. He will make arrangements with the villagers to take care of your sister while you are away. Do not worry, I assure you she is in good hands. Focus solely on the task at hand and you will succeed. I have much faith in you, Kikyo... do not disappoint me. You may leave now," answered the old woman in dismissal._

_Kikyo bowed respectfully before exiting the room, her mind full of thoughts. Her very first assignment! If she did well enough, she would be raised to the title of miko... butterflies danced in her stomach at the prospect. She simply couldn't wait to be allowed to wear the red and white uniform she had come to covet so much. Of course, reality sometimes makes itself known in the most unpleasant ways. This time, it chose the form of Nesumi waiting for her at the corner of a corridor._

_"Don't expect me to cooperate with you, Kikyo! This is going to be a test to see which one of us really is the best. I haven't forgotten the promise I made you six years ago. I _will_ make you grovel! Even if it's the last thing I ever do!" snarled the girl, her purple eyes burning with hatred._

_Alone once again, Kikyo sighed in discouragement. In all the years she had been training here, not a day had gone by without Nesumi doing everything in her power to make her life miserable. Truth be told, Kikyo had absolutely no idea of the reason for such hatred, most of her colleagues had long given up on making a dent in her armor... Nesumi, however, persisted; she was determined to bring Kikyo to her knees and it frustrated Nesumi that she had not yet succeeded. Sighing once more, her shoulders slumped slightly as she imagined just how utterly enjoyable traveling with the girl would be._

_

* * *

It really was a strange sight that greeted the few people wandering the road at such an early hour. Two girls dressed as apprentice mikos were slowly walking, one in front of the other, completely ignoring each other. The tension emanating from the pair was so incredibly vivid that everyone who wandered too close simply backed away in fear. Kikyo shook her head in disbelief as yet another passerby stumbled away from her and Nesumi._

_"You do realize that such an attitude will not exactly help us in our investigation," commented Kikyo, addressing the girl walking in front of her._

_"I told you before, I am NOT cooperating with you!" replied the purple-eyed girl coldly._

_"And how do you expect the villagers to cooperate with us if we don't even cooperate with each other? We're still wearing apprentice garb, remember?" asked Kikyo disapprovingly._

_She noted with some measure of satisfaction that her argument finally seemed to penetrate her rival's thick skull as Nesumi did not answer right away. When she finally did turn her head around, it was to shoot her a murderous glare._

_"I suppose you must feel happy now that you made a point," she snarled viciously. "Fine, we'll cooperate if it can shorten this assignment. But let's make one thing clear: It will definitely _not_ alter my opinion of you nor will it sway me from my word!"_

_"I don't think anything really would," replied the brown-eyed girl darkly and after that, no more words were exchanged._

_As it turned out, the silence stretched out until the end of the next day when they started to see the first signs that they were reaching their destination. Surprisingly, it was Nesumi who opened the dialogue._

_"What do you think we're up against?" she asked, her voice calm and betraying absolutely nothing of the deep-rooted hatred she felt for her partner._

_"Hard to tell, the reports were rather fragmentary, a strange disease and disappearances... maybe a parasite of some sort, but it's a bit early to tell," answered Kikyo somewhat doubtfully._

_"In any case, I think convincing the villagers of our skills will be the hard part," replied the girl when she spotted a man shooting them a disbelieving look._

_"The headman might be a good place to start," suggested Kikyo which caused the other girl's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance._

_"Right," answered the said girl, her voice imperceptibly colder than before._

_The village being rather small, it didn't take them very long to reach the heart of it and from there, be directed to the hut belonging to the headman. However, when they reached their destination, it was to be told that the person they were looking for was out and would be back in two hours._

_"Great," muttered Nesumi contritely when the woman who had answered them retreated inside. "Now what do we do?"_

_"We have two hours ahead of us. Might as well ask around and see what we can come up with," said Kikyo before walking away, not waiting for her partner's approval._

_Huffing in annoyance, she glared at the other girl's retreating form before heading away in her own direction. As it turned out, this action proved to be a remarkable waste of time. Being dressed in apprentice's kimonos dirty from a two days trip proved to be quite a good argument to destroy any credibility the two might have. The only thing they did learn was that those who disappeared were always the sick ones, never the healthy ones. It was a good lead, but it was still far from being enough to really go on. Eventually, their wait was up and they both found themselves back at the headman's door, extremely frustrated, if not downright angry, with the people's rebuttal._

_"These people are even more annoying than you are," grumbled Nesumi when her partner rejoined her._

_"Let's just hope we can convince the headman to help us or we're going to be here for quite some time," answered Kikyo, choosing to ignore the jab._

_Not bothering to answer this, the purple-eyed girl composed herself as best as she could before knocking on the door. A few seconds of waiting later, the same woman who had answered two hours prior appeared in the doorway._

_"Excuse me madam, we were wondering if the headman would be ready to receive us?" asked Nesumi politely._

_"Yes, he is waiting. Please come on in," answered the servant before leading them inside._

_Even if the hut was the biggest of the village, it still remained relatively small and as such the outside door led them immediately to one big room which was undoubtedly used for official matters like this ._

_"Welcome to my humble abode. I am Sojiro, leader of this village," greeted the man formally._

_"Greetings Sojiro-sama. I am named Kikyo and this is my partner Nesumi. We have both been sent here to investigate the strange events happening in your village," answered Kikyo with a respectful bow._

_"So the Fujirawa temple has finally decided to answer our pleas... and with apprentices no less. This is most insulting," growled the headman angrily._

_"We assure you Sojiro-sama, we are both more than capable enough to solve your problems," shot back Nesumi._

_"Well, excuse me for being skeptical, but I find this somewhat hard to believe that mere apprentices can solve this," replied the man._

_"If it can help to disperse your doubts Sojiro-sama, I believe that someone in this household has caught the disease plaguing your village, has he not?" said Nesumi._

_"How do you know that?" instantly snapped the man defensively._

_"We have been specifically trained to be able to sense such things," she answered with a cryptic smile._

_It didn't take very long for Kikyo to understand where Nesumi had got this information. From the minute they had walked in, she too had been able to sense the slight youki emanating from the back room. From there, the deduction was rather simple._

_"If you would be so kind as to show us to the sick person, we might be able to help him," cut in Kikyo calmly._

_The headman seemed to hesitate at this. He looked both of them over, as if gauging the risk of such an action. Finally, it seemed as if the two girls passed the test because he abruptly stood up and motioned for them to follow him. They walked down a small corridor until they reached a room where a young boy was lying, obviously feverish. The two apprentices looked at each other, not needing to speak to understand what the other was thinking. They had just found the source of the youki emanating from this house._

_"This is my son," explained Sojiro. "He caught the disease three days ago. Nothing our local healer tried has worked. If you can help him, then you shall have my full support."_

_"We shall do our best," assured Kikyo as she took a position on one side of the sick boy._

_"This is very peculiar," Nesumi said as she too sat down._

_"Yes... something inside this boy's body is generating youki... I never saw anything like this before," murmured the brown-eyed girl._

_And then, they both jerked at once as their investigation finally led them to the cause of the illness. "Something's in his stomach!" they both exclaimed at once._

_"Kikyo, hold his mouth open, I'm going to see if I can bring it out," muttered Nesumi, already focusing her own powers._

_Nodding in assent, Kikyo pushed the sick boy's head back, effectively causing his chin to fall down and his windpipe to open, thus clearing the way for her partner's probing finger. Placing her finger in the boy's mouth, Nesumi carefully sent a strand of spiritual power down his throat all the way to his stomach. It didn't take her very long to feel the source of the youki touch her strand. She immediately wrapped it around the thing and began pulling. It was a laborious job as whatever it was resisted the pull every step of the way. However, the purple-eyed girl's string was not so easily broken and after a few minutes of pulling, a sickening gurgling sound emanated from the boy's throat as the thing popped out of his mouth and onto the floor._

_"What in the gods name is this!" exclaimed the headman in disgust._

_"It appears that this is what made your son sick, Sojiro-sama," answered Kikyo, holding back a grimace of disgust._

_The thing in question was about as big as a nut and was circular in shape. It didn't seem to like being exposed to air because the two apprentices could easily see the glow of youki rapidly fade away. As it did so, the thing began shriveling away until finally, with a small hissing sound, it dissolved into nothingness._

_"Whoever created these things was both extremely skilled and terribly devious. Since it was in your son's stomach Sojiro-sama, I think it is logical to believe that the origin of the infection was in something he ate," summarized Nesumi._

_"I understand your reasoning... but the problem is that we have not eaten anything even remotely special in months. The only thing we ate was brown rice," replied the headman while scratching his head._

_"Would you mind if we actually checked your food supply?" questioned Kikyo, getting to her feet._

_"Not at all, but my son? Is he going to be okay?" inquired the headman, concern piercing his voice._

_"He is fine now Sojiro-sama. The fever is almost completely gone and he is breathing normally again. Just be careful not to feed him anything too hard on the stomach for the next few days and he will recover completely," reassured Nesumi as she too stood up._

_"Thank the gods..." sighed the man in relief. "I apologize for my earlier skepticism. I shall see to it that you get as much help as you need in order to get to the bottom of this."_

_"We greatly appreciate your kindness Sojiro-sama," thanked Kikyo respectfully. "So for starters, we would like to examine your rice supply."_

_"Of course, please come right this way," beckoned the man._

_They were lead to a small shed located right behind the hut they were previously in. It contained several pouches, all filled with rice. The pair wasted no time and promptly began digging in the already opened one. It quickly became evident however that this search was futile. Nothing looked more like a grain of rice than another grain of rice. What's more, they had no actual proof that what they were searching for really was in the rice pouch._

_"This is not working," announced Kikyo after a good fifteen minutes of fruitless examination. "Searching through all of this will take us a lifetime. I think it would be better to draw the one responsible for this in the open."_

_"What is your plan exactly, Kikyo-san?" asked the headman._

_"If we cure all of those who are sick, I believe that should get it's attention," answered the girl._

_"Brilliant idea!" exclaimed Sojiro enthusiastically. "I shall see to the arrangements right away. When do you want to start?"_

_"The sooner the better. The longer we wait the less chance we'll have of saving everybody," replied Nesumi._

_"Of course!" shot back the headman before disappearing into his hut._

_"Well, I sure hope you've got a lot of energy on your hands, Kikyo... I have a feeling we won't get much sleep tonight," launched Nesumi while stretching her muscles in anticipation._

_

* * *

Focusing her powers, Kikyo sent a small concentrated burst of purification energy straight in her patient's stomach. The source of the youki dissolved instantly and the sick woman immediately started breathing better._

_"It is done," she announced tiredly._

_Turning around, she noticed that Nesumi was also finishing her last patient and breathed a sigh of relief. The two of them had been at it for hours, destroying whatever it was that was causing these people to be sick and it was plain to see that they were both completely wiped out. Still, as exhausting as the whole experience had been, it was comforting to know that they had successfully saved everyone._

_"Miko-sama?" said the voice of Sojiro, breaking through Kikyo's musing._

_Turning her head toward the headman, she could see that he was not alone, there was an elderly couple hovering close behind. "While you were treating everyone, I made arrangements for your lodging. I hope you do not mind."_

_"No... it is actually a very welcome gesture, Sojiro-sama," reassured Nesumi, her head drooping slightly, indicating her exhaustion._

_"In any case, this is Keisuke and his wife Kaoru. They are both good friends of mine and I'm sure they will take good care of you," introduced the headman._

_"We are honored to make your acquaintance, miko-sama," they both bowed respectfully._

_"The pleasure is all ours," answered Kikyo while bowing respectfully._

_"We are sure you must be exhausted after all this work. If you would please follow us, we shall lead you to our home," the couple invited._

_After that, things became a blur for Kikyo as well as Nesumi. They were both beyond exhausted and it was a miracle that they were both still standing. How they managed to follow the kind couple to their home and then to their assigned room was beyond understanding. But one thing was for sure, when they finally did spot their beds, whatever was keeping them up vanished and they collapsed, asleep before their head even reached the pillows._

_

* * *

The bright rays of the sun filtering through the shades as well as the chirping of the birds gradually rose Kikyo from her peaceful slumber. Opening her groggy eyes, she took in her unfamiliar surroundings and wondered for a second how she got there before the memories of the previous day got back to her. Glancing at the neighboring bed, she noticed that it was empty, thus indicating that Nesumi was already awake._

_Donning her uniform, the girl made her way to the common room, where Kaoru was awaiting her arrival it seemed. "Good morning! I trust you slept well," she greeted cheerfully._

_"Good morning, Kaoru-san," replied the girl tiredly._

_"Still tired from all the work you did yesterday I see," giggled the woman, amused by such a display._

_"Something like that," mumbled Kikyo as she sat down at the table._

_Almost immediately, she was presented with a bowl of brown rice and a warm cup of tea. Muttering an 'Itadakimasu' she promptly started eating. The taste of the food along with the warmth of the tea finally did chase away the remainder of sleep from her mind and she eventually realized that she had no idea where her partner was._

_"Have you seen Nesumi?" she asked when she was about halfway through her bowl._

_"She awoke about a half hour before you. She went to the hot spring to bathe, you missed her by mere minutes," answered Kaoru._

_"I've already put together some cleaning supplies for you, as I figured you may want to join her when you are through with breakfast," continued the old woman._

_"That is very kind of you, Kaoru-sama," thanked Kikyo before taking yet another bite of her food. "I believe I just might take you up on this offer," she agreed and the woman only smiled kindly in response._

_

* * *

Sighing in utter bliss, Nesumi happily sank into the warm waters of the hot spring, silently blessing whoever had had the brilliant idea of inventing such a wonderful thing. After such an eventful day, it felt positively divine to be able to relax for a few minutes and think clearly. Yesterday had been quite a busy day, what with traveling, saving the headman's child along with all the other villagers. However, what really captivated her thoughts was... Kikyo._

_Ever since she had seen the girl six years ago, she had disliked her. The humbleness of her manners, the way she carried herself... that girl was a peasant, a farmer, she had no right to train with them! And then, when she had outranked her... she was at the top of her class and suddenly, in one single day, Kikyo had usurped her place! That was when she had made her promise to make her kneel before her. Of course, the girl was remarkably stubborn and she had not succeeded yet._

_Still, now that she was forced to work with the girl, she couldn't help but notice how similar the girl actually was to her. The way she thought, the things she did, it was all so remarkably close to what she would have done... hell she even found herself agreeing with the girl and _cooperating_ with her without even noticing it! How on earth could this possibly be?_

"This is ridiculous! I can't believe I did this," _she berated herself mentally._

_Still, she could not deny that something had begun moving within her, something that remained stagnant for six years now. It was still far too early to tell exactly what it was, but it was there nonetheless... and it was bugging the hell out of her._

_She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she did not notice the presence behind her until it was almost too late. Whipping her head around at the sound of a twig cracking, Nesumi was in time to see a youkai emerge from the trees wearing a rather smug expression. He looked like nothing she had ever seen before. His face was lined with three pink stripes on each side and his yellow eyes were shining with malice. His fangs were bared and he was looking at her as if he was sure he would win._

_"Well well, what do we have here, a miko taking a bath all by herself... how unfortunate," he taunted._

_"Who are you?" she demanded angrily while sinking lower into the water so as not to show her body._

_"This is a stupid question," replied the youkai his tone instantly losing its friendly nature. "You and your friend interfered with my plan and I don't take too kindly to this sort of thing."_

_"So you're the one who poisoned the villagers!" exclaimed Nesumi._

_"Exactly. And thanks to you and your friend, my plan is ruined!" snarled the youkai angrily._

_"I'm really sad to hear it," replied the girl sarcastically._

_"Don't try to be too smart with me, girl. You're naked and completely alone, meaning that you are totally helpless," he hissed arrogantly._

_"Well you're partly right, I am naked and alone," admitted Nesumi with a dark smile. "But I'm hardly helpless."_

_Before the youkai could react, she sent a quick burst of purification powers his way. It wasn't nearly enough to kill him, but it was enough to send him flying backward and straight into a tree. Using this opportunity, the girl jumped out of the water, grabbed her kimono and hastily put it on before dashing through the woods. She had confidence that she could take out this puny youkai by herself, but she needed a bit of time to prepare for this._

_Not paying attention to where she was going, her run was abruptly interrupted when she emerged through from the forest... straight into a cliff. Cursing her bad luck she turned around in order to get away from this danger zone, but too late. The youkai was already there, looking distinctly satisfied with himself._

_"A neat trick... but completely useless!" he mocked cruelly._

_Eying her opponent's slowly advancing form wearily, Nesumi began to gather as much power as she could into her right hand. Judging that there was enough, she raised her arm and prepared to shoot._

_"Not this time girl!" exclaimed the youkai._

_What happened next, Nesumi did not understand it at all. Faster than the eye could see, her opponent made a swiping gesture and the next thing she knew, she was watching her right arm fall to the ground with complete disbelief. There was a second of absolute stillness as the reality of the thing sank in, but then her body seemed to finally catch up with what had just happened and pain, searing white hot pain that blanked every possible thought from her mind shot through her. She let out a blood-curdling scream and fell to her knees, clutching her bleeding shoulder, trying desperately not to pass out from the agony that now coursed through her._

_"Well, girl, it looks like I win," laughed the youkai as he towered over Nesumi's trembling and whimpering form._

_Raising his left hand, he was about to bring it down for the finishing blow when his shoulder was suddenly blown away under the power of a purification arrow. Howling in pain, he whirled around just in time to see Kikyo's next arrow take off, straight toward his chest. Completely taken by surprise, he was unable to dodge and thus the projectile connected and went straight through him, creating a gaping hole in his stomach._

_"Y... you... bitch," hissed the youkai as blood started seeping out of his mouth._

_"You lost," said Kikyo simply, lowering her bow._

_"You're... right. But... I'm not... dead yet," he chuckled painfully._

_And then, things seemed to happen in slow motion as the youkai turned around and threw himself at Nesumi. Kikyo's eyes widened as she watched helplessly the two forms disappear over the edge and into the abyss below._

_"No," whispered the girl as she bolted for the precipice._

_When she finally did reach the edge, it was already too late, the two had already disappeared from view. "This can't be... Nesumi... NESUMIIIIIIIIII!" screamed Kikyo, tears coming to her eyes._

_--End flashback--_

"Oh yes, how I remember falling down that cliff... I even remember your cry, Kikyo," snarled Kuro viciously.

"I immediately went back to the village and we organized a search party. We looked everywhere for you... but all we did really find was your torn up kimono," replied the paralyzed miko.

"How very touching of you," mocked the creature. "Then allow me to fill in the blanks."

--Flashback--

_Pain, mind-numbing pain emanating from the whole of her body, clouding her mind and senses. Opening her eyes was a struggle, but she eventually managed to do it. Her surroundings were blurred though, she couldn't see right... and her entire body refused to answer her commands. Nesumi could feel life slowly drain away from her body as her eyes slowly closed once more._

_"Tell me... human, do you... want to die?" said a voice that stopped her drifting._

_"I... don't want to... but..." she answered weakly._

_"I... do not wish... to die.. either," replied the youkai beside her. "Not before... I take revenge... on the girl that... did this to us."_

_"Kikyo didn't..." began Nesumi, but she didn't go further before she was cut off._

_"She could have... finished me off easily... but she didn't... she's responsible... for this," shot back the youkai as angrily as he could._

_Nesumi's blurred mind was suddenly jarred out of its stupor. The youkai was right, Kikyo never missed, she was the best archer of the entire temple. Her arrows were always deadly accurate, so why on earth had she given a chance to the youkai? Could it be that... she wanted to get rid of her? Could Kikyo really hate her that much? The answer was quite obvious. She had made the girl's life a living hell for the past six years so of course Kikyo wanted to be rid of her. And what better opportunity to do this than to fake an accident. She would go home and reap the reward and be considered a hero while Nesumi would die here at the bottom of a nameless cliff! This was unacceptable!_

_"I... want to... live!" she hacked. "I want... to make... Kikyo pay!"_

_"Then let us become one! If we become one, then nobody can stop us... not even _Kikyo_," snarled the youkai._

_"... Yes!" hissed Nesumi._

_As soon as she said the word, the girl felt mind-blowing agony course through her as a new power filled her being. She could feel her wounds closing up, her body rearranging itself... and also, a new presence insinuated itself in her mind, new memories popped up and mixed with her own, creating a confusing mix. When it was all over, something was left panting and lying helplessly on the ground. Something with a human arm and a youkai one. Something with half a human face and half a demonic one. Something that could neither be called youkai or human and that could not even deserve to be called a hanyou. The creature that was partly Nesumi and partly the youkai slowly stood up from its lying position and smiled evilly._

_"You just wait, Kikyo. Whether it takes a month or a year, I _will_ make you pay for what you did. Before I'm through with you, you will bow before me and beg me to kill you. Pretty soon, you will grovel before the great Kuro!" it said to the empty air and burst out laughing._

_--End flashback--_

"So you fused with that youkai?" exclaimed Kikyo disbelievingly.

"That's right and in doing so, I've become more powerful than you can possibly imagine!" replied Kuro arrogantly.

"You sold your soul to the devil just to get back at me? I thought you had more pride than this," scoffed the miko disdainfully.

"I don't care what you think!" snapped the creature angrily. "Fifty years ago, I was unable to keep my promise because I found you too late. When I reached you, it was only to see your body being burned along with the shikon jewel. Now however I have an unexpected chance to make good on my promise and I guarantee you that I will enjoy every minute of it!"

"And how on earth do you plan on doing such a thing?" questioned Kikyo, her eyebrows lowering imperceptibly.

"I'll lure your friends here. I'll capture them and I'll force you to watch as I torture the living hell out of them. And I'll keep that sensor you seem so fond of for last. I'll soil her body, make her scream in pain, beg for me to kill her... And you will watch all of this, Kikyo and when I'm through, you will beg me to finish you off!" explained Kuro his face a mere inch from the miko's

He watched with the greatest of satisfaction the anger and hatred boil in the woman's eyes. "You... BASTARD!" screamed Kikyo as she suddenly raised her arms and sent the blast of purification energy she had kept in store for this occasion straight into the creature's chest.

The force of the blast sent Kuro flying through half of the room and he crashed down with a sickening thud. Panting and once more completely unable to move, Kikyo examined her handiwork with some form of relief. It was short lived however because Kuro suddenly moaned in pain and laboriously got back to his feet.

"Well, it seems like you had some trick up your sleeve," he commented while looking at the still smoldering spot on his belly. "But such a weak blast is hardly enough to faze me."

Kikyo watched in horror as he made his way to her and towered menacingly over her. "It's really too bad that this was all you had... because now you really _are _helpless," he added and once more, the sound of his sadistic laughter filled the walls of the cave they were in.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well there you have it, Kuro's birth and how it was that this creature was brought into existance :). In short it was all born out of hatred for Kikyo. Now then, next chapter's going to be... well I'm not certain of this yet, but I'm sure you'll all like it :) he he he. In any case, read and review people :).  



	19. Repercussions

**Disclaimer: **Well, as usual, Inuyasha and the gang aren't my property.  
**Note:** Well, many thanks to Cold kikyo, Yuya Mibu, Stupidisstupiddoes and an anonymous reviewer for their kind reviews... and also for their patience. I do know that it's been a while since I've graced you all with a chapter, but what can I say, I'm a busy person so time is short for me. What's more, I was struggling with an issue that slowed down my writing a bit, but thanks to sangoscourage's suggestion, it has been resolved :). In any case, before I get boring, I'll leave you to enjoy the story :). 

**

* * *

Chapter 18: Repercussions**

Kikyo's cries echoed through the stone walls of the torture chamber as Inuyasha's head finally fell still after hours of torture. He lacked both his legs and arms, his torso was ripped open and his innards had been spilled on the floor. And for every cry of pain from her victim, Kikyo had cried twice as much.

"How do you feel now Kikyo," spat Kuro, satisfaction painted deep on her twisted face.

The helpless woman did not answer, only her sobs reached the creature's ears which made her laugh even more in sick satisfaction. But she wasn't done yet. There was still one more that she had kept for the very last. That pathetic sensor named Susune.

"I'm not done yet Kikyo! I've saved the best for last," snarled Kuro while yanking the miko's head in the direction of the table where Susune was strapped on.

"No... please Nesumi... I beg you spare her," whimpered Kikyo, her voice small and broken. "Not her, please... she's just a child..."

Of course, all this pathetic begging only served to fuel Kuro's sadistic pleasure. God how she would enjoy this. How she would enjoy soiling this innocent body. Taking slow and predatory steps toward the helpless child, she couldn't help but smile darkly in anticipation.

"Hum, I wonder what I should do with you," she whispered in a soft tone, her tracing the child's cheek lazily.

"Maybe I should pull your teeth one by one first... Or I could tear your nose away from your face... Or break your fingers one at a time before chopping them off..."

Each threat was punctuated by a double whimper from both Susune and Kikyo behind her. However, before she had a chance to go through with any of the intended torture, a loud pounding on the door disturbed her.

"Go away, I'm busy!" she called irritably.

"Kuro-sama, please you have to wake up... it's urgent!" called the voice.

"Wake up?" she repeated dumbstruck.

And as she looked around her, the scenery of the torture chamber vanished, replaced by that of her room. It took her a second to realize that the whole thing had just been a dream and then she immediately felt anger replace her surprise at whoever had interrupted such a pleasant experience. Getting up, she grabbed one of her robes and hastily pulled it on, effectively hiding her features.

"WHAT IS IT?" she spat gruffly, already thinking of the punishment she could inflict upon the servant who had foolishly interrupted her wonderful dream.

"K... Kuro-sama... lord Ishido, lord Nakamura and lady Chinatsu... they are all here and they... want to see you," stuttered the poor servant fearfully.

At this, the creature's blood froze in her veins. Those three lords... they were the ones who had given her the means to build up her organization. They had given her fundings, manpower and installations. They had agreed to support her in her quest to wipe humans from the face of the world. Yet, if they were all here right now... then things definitively couldn't be good.

"Bring them to the meeting room... I will be there shortly," whispered Kuro, a terrible foreboding falling over her.

Not paying any attention to the quickly retreating servant, Kuro went back to her room and discarded her current robe. Going to her closet, she frantically started to rummage through it in search of her finest garments. If this had anything to do with what she thought, then she was in deep trouble and it would take a lot more than sweet words to get her out of it.

A few minutes later, she was ready and on her way to receive her three most important allies. Her walk was brisk, yet very composed. She could not afford to let the three lords see how nervous she really was. Reaching her destination in minutes, she pushed open the door and was immediately greeted by three cold stares.

"Lord Ishido, lord Nakamura, lady Chinatsu... It is both a surprise and a pleasure to welcome you here," she greeted formally while sitting down at her appointed place at the head of the table.

"Cut the formality Kuro! We had an agreement and you chose to ignore its terms, we demand to know why!" spat Ishido icily.

"Ignore the terms of our agreement? Why Ishido-sama whatever are you talking about," questioned Kuro confused by this unexpected turn of event.

"You know perfectly well what terms we are talking about so don't play dumb," snapped Nakamura.

"Really my lords, I have..." began Kuro, but she was cut short.

"You mobilized the men _we_ lent you without our consent! As a result, they have all been killed! How do you plan to account for this blunder!" interrupted Chinatsu, her voice so sharp that it could have cut through solid rock.

Blunder was probably not strong enough a word for the pit Kuro was now finding herself into. Not only had she to account for the destruction of an army that was not hers... but now she had to account for having forgotten about the terms of their agreement. Things looked bleak for Kuro right now... very bleak indeed.

"I really do apologize for having overstepped my authority. But the decision had to be made quickly so I had no time to contact any of you," replied the creature in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"NONSENSE!" cried Nakamura while slamming his fist on the table in outrage. "I want to know the reason you decided to send our men to this particular village while you knew full well that the hanyou Inuyasha and his friends had taken residence there!"

Looking at the cold and expectant face of her allies, Kuro finally sighed in resignation. "It had been brought to my attention that the miko who interfered in the first phase of our plan and the sensor we had been pursuing had taken residence there. Considering how strong the hanyou was claimed to be, I thought that a quick and massive attack would take care of all our problem," explained the creature.

"And why were we not informed of this sooner?" demanded Ishiro darkly.

"I... did not think you would mind my decision," answered Kuro, her voice somewhat subdued.

"No," whispered Chinatsu, her voice dangerously low. "The truth is you completely forgot. You forgot our agreement, you forgot your place, you forgot that without us supporting you, you are nothing!"

Kuro shifted uneasily in her chair, searching desperately for something to appease their anger, but nothing came to her mind and she remained embarrassingly mute.

"Well? Do you have anything more to say for yourself?" questioned Nakamura.

The creature merely shook her head slowly, the full weight of her failure crashing on her shoulders like a ton of bricks. "Then we are done here... permanently," concluded Ishido, strangely calm after such an onslaught.

The three then stood up and regally walked out the door under the stare of a completely defeated Kuro. Only when the wooden frame had clicked shut once more that life came back to the creature. Clenching her hands into fists, her whole body started trembling in barely suppressed anger. Finally, with an inarticulate cry of rage, she punched the nearest thing she could find, which happened to be her chair. The wood promptly exploded into a shower of splinters that flew haphazardly through the room. Everything was falling apart around her. Her organization, her big plan, everything was crumbling all thanks to one single person who happened to be there at precisely the wrong time.

"KIKYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed the creature.

* * *

The silence of Kikyo's cell was abruptly broken when the door leading outside suddenly exploded inward, leaving the miko to stare in surprise as the form of Kuro slowly advanced toward her. 

_"I wonder what could be the matter this time,"_ she thought as the creature seized her by the collar and hoisted her at eye-level.

"You..." she hissed and Kikyo was able to see that her features were livid with rage.

"Me?" inquired Kikyo curiously.

Letting her fall unceremoniously to the ground, the creature turned her back on her and began pacing through the small space the cell provided. Finally, after about a minute of this, she stopped and pointed her finger at the miko's immobile form menacingly.

"I will break you Kikyo. I will shatter your soul and your heart into thousands of pieces. I will see you down on the ground weeping over your friends crippled forms... and I will take the utmost pleasure in dismembering you limb by limb, extremely slowly," she snarled viciously.

"I doubt you came here merely to renew the same threat you already made to me," replied Kikyo calmly, though she couldn't help but wonder what had warranted such an unexpected entrance.

"Don't kid with me!" snapped Kuro angrily. "Thanks to your little stunt I've lost all the support I had worked so hard to get!"

Understanding dawned on the miko's features and she couldn't suppress the small grin that spread on her features. "So your organization is basically crumbling... how utterly disappointing," she taunted.

"You won't be so smart when I capture your friends," answered the creature darkly.

"Then I wish you a great deal of luck... because I doubt you'll be able to do alone what an army was unable to do," answered Kikyo confidently.

"You know nothing of the extent of my powers Kikyo so you would do well to shut your big mouth," replied Kuro, her calm slowly returning.

"And you know nothing of the extent of mine," shot back the miko just as a servant appeared behind her captor.

"Kuro-sama," he spoke urgently. "It's the hanyou and his friends, they're practically at our doorstep!"

"Impossible how could they find us so quickly!" exclaimed Kuro in surprise.

However, after a few seconds, her body went rigid and she slowly turned to Kikyo who sported a very smug smile expression on her features. "YOU!" she pointed accusingly, making the miko's smile widen.

"You got captured on purpose!" she roared, her anger suddenly returning full force.

"It's a bit late for you to realize this don't you think?" mocked the miko.

"I don't know how you pulled that stunt but it doesn't matter, I'll cripple them before they have a chance to reach you!" snarled Kuro before taking off down the corridor.

* * *

"Are you positive we're at the right place?" asked Inuyasha a skeptic frown dancing on his features. 

"The fuyouheki field surrounding this place is so strong that it's been disrupting all the auras I've seen for miles now," answered Susune.

"Yeah and Kikyo did mention a cave to me a little earlier," confirmed Kagome.

"Good, then let's get going!" he said before drawing his Tessaiga and entering the cave confidently.

The others filed in behind him, weapons at the ready. After a few minutes of wandering, Susune noticed that Miroku had drifted close to her.

"I am a bit curious Susune... how can you see fuyouheki? Your gift should allow you to see auras, not a barrier like this," he questioned curiously.

"I don't exactly _see_ it," she answered. "What I see and feel is its effect on the surrounding auras. It's pretty much like ripples in a pond right after you throw a rock in it."

"You see the waves... but not the stone. I think I understand," replied the monk, satisfied for now.

"Would you two be quiet already!" hissed the hanyou, visibly annoyed by the conversation. "Now which way do we go?" he questioned, motioning for the intersection they had just arrived to.

Kagome eyes glazed over as she focused within herself to contact Kikyo. A few seconds of silence later and the schoolgirl shook her head negatively.

"She doesn't know exactly where she is in all of this, but she says to be careful, Kuro knows we're here," she said.

"Well he sure doesn't show it," commented the hanyou. "And how about you Susune, any luck?"

The child closed her eyes and opened her sense as wide as it would go. However, she quickly realized that such a thing was futile. The entire place was saturated with fuyouheki, effectively clouding her entire vision. Hell, the distortion was so strong that she could hardly sense the auras of her friends next to her.

"I can't sense anything... the fuyouheki is blocking my view," she said after a few seconds of useless probing.

"Keh! Talk about a useful gift," grumbled Inuyasha, visibly frustrated by the whole situation.

"Oh knock it off!" snapped Sango irritably. "Without this 'useless' gift, we wouldn't even be here in the first place!"

The hanyou opened his mouth, visibly about to shoot a witty retort to the demon slayer, but then he appeared to think better of it and resorted to his traditional 'Keh!' before heading off into the left tunnel. The others looked at his retreating form for a second before they simply shrugged and followed suit.

"Is it just me or does Inuyasha seems a little... edgy," whispered Susune to Shippo who was walking beside her.

"He's just concerned for Kikyo... but he's too proud to admit it out loud," answered the kitsune with a light chuckle.

A murderous glare coupled with a warning growl effectively silenced his mirth though. After that, silence reigned supreme on the group. The only sounds reaching their ears was the soft tapping of their footsteps echoing through the empty hallways and the occasional crackling sound of a torch as they passed it.

Tension increased with each passing minute as the group did not encounter a single living soul in the tunnels. The dim light shed by the torches served only to put their nerves even more on edge than they already were. So by the time they actually reached another intersection, everyone was so tense that the slightest sound made their heads whip around in surprise.

Wordlessly, the hanyou took once again the left tunnel as Sango carved a small mark in the stone to show where they had already been. As it turned out however, they didn't have to go very far before their advance was blocked by an enormous pit. Peering over the edge carefully, Inuyasha threw a pebble in the darkness and waited to hear how long it would take it to reach the bottom. However, after a minute of complete silence, the hanyou he was forced to admit that trying to reach the bottom would be a useless task. Masking his unease with his traditional 'Keh!', he whirled around... and froze in utter surprise.

"GET DOWN!" he barked suddenly.

Not understanding, but knowing better than to argue with such an order, everyone promptly threw themselves to the ground just as a swarm of tentacles passed an inch over their heads. With his friends in the way, the hanyou was unable to unleash the power of his kaze no kizu and as such, he was forced to resort to his claws to push the oncoming wave back.

"Sankontessou!" he screamed as he launched himself in the fray.

Not being particularly strong, the appendages rapidly gave way to the hanyou's merciless assault and before long, they were all lying on the ground in countless pieces. The immediate danger thus being gone, the group quickly got back to their feet and turned around, weapons at the ready.

Sure enough, after a few seconds of waiting, a shape began to emerge from the darkness of the tunnel around them. It wore an ample black tunic that was topped with a wide hood that made it impossible to see his features.

"Bastard! Who the hell are you?" snarled Inuyasha.

Instead of answering, the figure merely raised its arms and suddenly, all the pieces of tentacles previously destroyed by the hanyou began converging back toward the extended appendages. When it was over, there was a soft glow of light and the pieces fused back together, allowing the gang to see the two regenerated tentacles protruding from the sleeves of their opponent's robe.

"This is..." began Miroku before Inuyasha cut him off.

"A demon puppet," he spat in disgust. "We don't have time for this!"

And then, raising his sword high above his head, he prepared to unleash his favorite attack when suddenly the puppet talked.

"Are you certain you want to unleash such an attack here hanyou?" chuckled their opponent darkly. "If you fire the kaze no kizu in such cramped quarters there's a good chance that the tunnel itself will collapse, not to mention that the blast could easily backfire considering that it has nowhere to go... so what will you do hanyou?"

"You bastard! You planned all this right from the start!" growled Inuyasha in anger.

"Of course," answered the puppet in a victorious tone. "The narrowness of the corridor negates your number advantage. The pit in the back prevents you from retreating and finally, my puppet will not allow you to go back the way you came. So to make a long story short, you are all... in _very _deep trouble."

"Keh! I don't need help to defeat such a stupid thing! I can do it alone even without my kaze no kizu!" snapped the hanyou before launching himself forward.

Before he could reach his target however, the puppet let loose a cloud of toxic fumes that immediately started converging toward Inuyasha and of course, his friends behind him. This brought his charge to a screeching halt and for a time, he just stood there, contemplating what to do.

"So what will you do now hanyou? If you breathe in this shouki, you'll die in a matter of minutes. As for your friends behind you... they probably won't even last two seconds in this miasma," taunted the voice before it broke into a fit of sadistic laughter.

"Don't underestimate me. If you think the kaze no kizu was the only trick I had up my sleeves then you're wrong you bastard!" growled Inuyasha.

With that said, he focused on his weapon and the white blade almost instantly turned blue. What's more, scales appeared on the upper part of the weapon. As soon as the blade finished its transformation, the rapidly advancing shouki immediately began being sucked into the waiting blade, leaving only clean air behind.

"The dragon-scaled Tessaiga... Inuyasha is using it to... absorb the toxic fumes released by the demon puppet," whispered Sango in awe.

"But... this isn't how it's supposed to be used," countered Kagome, worry creasing her features.

"There is no other way," replied the monk calmly, though his intense gaze spoke volume of the tension inhabiting him. "If Inuyasha is to charge forward, he has to get rid of the shouki and the only thing capable of doing this... is the dragon-scaled Tessaiga."

At just about this moment, what remained of the toxic vapors disappeared into Inuyasha's sword and the hanyou didn't plan on giving his opponent time to recover. He immediately closed the distance between him and the puppet and he cleaved it neatly in half. The two pieces turned back to dust and the thing crumbled to the ground harmlessly.

"Keh! I told you not to underestimate me!" he spat before turning back to his friends and motioning with his arm. "Come on, let's get the fuck out of here, we've wasted enough time as it is."

Not needing anymore prompting, the gang promptly did as they were told and hurried forward to rejoin Inuyasha who was impatiently waiting for them a short distance ahead. As they passed the remains of the puppet, they couldn't help but feel a sense of unease wash over them and this caused their steps to hurry even more.

All this hurrying proved to be completely pointless however because just as Susune and Shippo, who were last in line, were about to pass, the puppet decided to come back to life. With surprising rapidity, the two severed pieces fused back together and two tentacles shot forward, wrapping around the two child's torsos, lifting them off the ground easily.

"Did you really think my puppet could be destroyed so easily? How foolish of you," snickered the creature evilly.

"Let them go you bastard!" barked Inuyasha angrily.

"You aren't exactly in any position to order me around hanyou," mocked the puppet cruelly. "Now then, drop your weapons or I'll crush these two without a second thought!"

Meanwhile, Susune who had been frantically squirming in a desperate attempt to break free froze when she heard the order. "NO! Don't do it! This thing's gonna kill you!" she cried in horror.

"Shut up you little pipsqueak!" ordered the puppet, while squeezing harder and making the girl scream in pain.

"Susune!" everyone cried in concern.

"My patience is wearing thin. This is your last chance to surrender. Drop your weapons now or these two die!" ordered the puppet in a hard tone.

_"Damnit! I have to do something!"_ thought Susune in frustration. _"I have to break free somehow!"_

It was at that instant that something peculiar caught her attention. Right behind the puppet, a small, barely noticeable black cloud rose from the ground, right where the thing's shadow was projected on the ground. _"An aura? There?"_ she mused in surprised. _"But... wait a minute what's this,"_ she continued, as yet another thing registered.

The only source of light in the corridor was the torches hooked to the walls. She was currently being held right beside one of them and another was fished about six feet further on the other wall. Considering the angle of the light, the shadow should have been projected sideway and yet, it stretched in a straight line, completely ignoring the laws of physics.

_"This isn't a demon puppet... it's a shadow! That's why it was able to regenerate after Inuyasha's attack,"_ realized the child.

_"So if it's a shadow then..."_ she concluded while looking at the torch that was conveniently burning right beside her.

Bending her knee, she sent her right foot crashing into the nearby torch. The object flew out of its holder under the force of the impact and sailed a short distance through the air, bouncing off the wall a mere foot behind the demon. Silence reigned supreme in the tunnel as the torch finished its course and rolled lazily on the ground, straight onto the shadow Susune had been aiming for.

There was a hissing sound as the flame came in contact with the demon's true form and the thing let out a howl of pain. Instantly, the tentacle holding Susune in place released its hold and the girl found herself falling to the ground. A quick glance to the side revealed that Shippo was in a similar situation.

"The shadow! We have to strike this thing's shadow!" she cried as she landed in a crouching position.

Drawing her katana, she propelled herself forward and passed right beside the creature's reflection. Not leaving it anymore time to recover, she drove her weapon downward into the blackness on the floor. She was rewarded with a piercing shriek as the thing cowered away from her blade, leaving its reflection to crumble on the floor.

"You're not getting away!" she cried while grabbing the fallen torch and taking off after the creature.

"Wait Susune! It's too dangerous!" warned Kagome, but the girl didn't listen, she was too intent on her target.

Grunting in frustration, the others were quick to follow after the quickly retreating child. They didn't have to go very far before they caught up with her as the pit at the end of the corridor wasn't extremely far away. Still, the spectacle that greeted them when they did rejoin the girl was so strange that it froze them in place.

A cloud of liquid blackness was standing in front of Susune, about one foot in front of the pit. Tendrils coming from that strange creature had wrapped around the girl's two wrists, holding them upward over her head while a third had wrapped around the girl's throat, slowly but surely choking her.

"Susune!" the gang cried in alarm.

"Don't... come... any... closer," managed to wheeze the girl. "Please save... Kikyo-sama... for me," she finished before returning her attention to the enemy in front of her.

And before anyone could react, the girl launched herself forward and collided with the monster in front of her. Time itself seemed to go in slow motion as the tangled pair toppled over in the pit behind and disappeared from view. Everyone stood rooted to the spot, unable to believe what they had just witnessed. Susune, the girl who had survived the slaughter of her village, the girl who had rallied the villagers behind her and mounted a desperate attack against an army, the girl they had taken in and trained, the child with an unbreakable will and determination had just willingly... jumped down an endless pit.

"This can't be... Susune," whispered Kagome, tears welling up in her eyes. "SUSUNEEEEEEEEE!" she finished in an anguished cry that echoed hollowly through the cold walls of the corridors around them.

* * *

**Comment:** The dragon-scaled Tessaiga is not my own invention. It's been introduced in the latest part of the manga so that Inuyasha can fight both Naraku and a youkai named Moryoumarou's increasing powers. It has the ability to suck up an opponent's youki, though it's not exactly the correct way to use it. It should be used to slice apart pockets of youki called youketsu, but in my story, Inuyasha had no other choice but to resort to this little trick in order to save his friends and himself from the shouki sent toward them by the demon puppet.

**Author's note: **Well, another cliffhanger... Susune's fallen in an endless pit. Is she dead or alive? Only future will tell ;). In the meantime, read and review people and I'll try to post the next chapter faster I promise ;).  



	20. Kikyo resurrected

**Disclaimer:** Well, the usual, so I won't really say anything.   
**Note:** Well, one thing I can say is that I really owe sangoscourage quite a lot on this one. She may not have helped in the actual writing, but what she told me was pretty damn useful :). Thanks a lot :). And also, thank you to my ever faithful Cold Kikyo and winter ryoneko (I hope you received my mail). In any case, enjoy this chapter everyone and see you next time.

**

* * *

Chapter 19: Kikyo resurrected**

_"Kagome! Answer me Kagome!"_ called Kikyo through their link, but the schoolgirl stubbornly refused to answer.

It had happened a while back. Something had shaken up the girl pretty bad and when she had tried to find out what, she had discovered that her thoughts did not reach the schoolgirl anymore. Knowing something important had happened but not knowing what was about as annoying as watching Kuro hum lightly as she worked.

The creature had brought her here a few minutes ago. She had not said a single word, but the miko could have sworn that she had seen disappointment in her captor's eyes when she had entered her cell. Right now, Kuro was laying the final touch to her trap. From what Kikyo could make out, it was an elaborate weave of purification and youkai energy all braided together so that none of the two contradicting powers touched themselves. The whole thing seemed fragile though, it looked as if the slightest touch would send the whole thing tumbling away.

"There, only one thing left to complete my trap," announced Kuro, looking distinctly satisfied with herself.

"I didn't know you had the soul of an artist," taunted Kikyo from her position beside the throne.

Surprisingly enough, instead of getting angry, Kuro merely chuckled darkly. "You can laugh all you want now Kikyo... pretty soon, you'll be crying," replied the creature.

With that said, Kuro hoisted the miko to her feet and dragged her toward the trap. The creature then pushed her straight into the weaves and Kikyo felt them coil around her, holding her upward and spread-eagled. What's more, as soon as the coiling was finished, all traces of the thin threads of power holding her in place vanished completely.

"May I inquire as to the purpose of this particular arrangement?" questioned Kikyo, confused.

"This is because you are the trigger to my trap. The moment someone touches you the thing goes off," explained Kuro with a devious smirk on his features.

"And what is this trap supposed to do? Explode in a myriad of colors?" continued the miko undeterred.

"I shall let you discover along with your friends everything that my trap has to offer," answered the creature darkly. "Now then, time to shut you up. I wouldn't want you warning your friends of what's awaiting them now do we."

A few seconds later, the miko found herself bound and gagged, facing the door. Once more she tried to contact Kagome through their link but nothing worked. She could feel the connection, but something was preventing the other girl from hearing her. Something... that caused the bound miko to feel an emotion she did not feel often: fear.

_"Kagome! You have to answer me! KAGOME!"_ she thought furiously... but the link remained stubbornly silent.

* * *

Perched on Kirara's back Sango finally emerged from the pit where Susune had fallen only to be met with the expectant gaze of her friends. She could not meet them though as her search had proved to be mostly fruitless. 

"The pit... narrows down after a while. Kirara and I... couldn't go through," she said quietly. "This... is all we could find," she added while showing a blue shoulder guard that had obviously belonged to their fallen friend.

"Susune..." whispered Shippo.

"She was... brave until the end," added Miroku solemnly.

"Damnit! After surviving through so much... why did she have to die on us now?" exclaimed Kagome angrily.

The only one who didn't say a word was Inuyasha. He merely stared at the ground in complete silence for a while, his arms crossed over his chest. After a while, he simply let them drop before heading away, his face expressionless.

"Inuyasha?" called the schoolgirl hesitantly.

"Are you all finished with your moping around?" he launched irritably. "Unless you forgot, we have a bastard to kill!"

Everyone stared at the hanyou in uncertainty for a few seconds before they all stood up and began to follow after him, their features hardened in cold determination. If Kuro had thought that the death of one of their members would actually weaken them, then he was greatly mistaken. Right now, they were all stronger than ever, their pain and anger had just given them a power that went far beyond anything the creature could have imagined.

_"You'll pay Kuro! Even if it's the last thing I ever do, I'll see you dead!"_ promised the hanyou, knowing full well that similar thoughts were racing through his friends' head.

None of them knew exactly how long they wandered through the maze of corridors that was Kuro's castle, but eventually their methodical searching produced results as Inuyasha's nose picked up Kikyo's scent. Encouraged by their discovery, the group hastened their advance until they winded up facing a richly decorated door.

"She's in there," announced Inuyasha grimly while drawing his Tessaiga.

"Then let's go. It's time to show Kuro what it means to mess with us," growled Sango, hefting her hiraikotsu off her shoulder.

Nodding his assent, Inuyasha raised his weapon high above his head and he lowered it with all his might against the obstacle. The door exploded inward in a shower of splinters, allowing the group to see something rather peculiar. Kikyo was standing in the middle of the room, spread-eagled and gagged, as if held by an invisible force.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Inuyasha in confusion.

"This sure is strange," commented Miroku while carefully peering into the room.

Carefully, they all filed in to the room, being careful to watch every corner for signs of a trap, but they could not see anything out of the ordinary. "This isn't right," murmured Kagome uneasily. "Kuro couldn't possibly be handing us Kikyo like this."

As they made their slow and careful way to the bound miko, the feeling only increased. The schoolgirl just knew that something was deadly wrong here and yet, she couldn't figure out what exactly. That was when a thought hit her. She hadn't heard Kikyo in a while. Focusing inward, she realized that she had been so focused on her own emotions that it had bottled up their link. Mentally reaching for it, she reopened it and recoiled in shock as Kikyo's reply came through, loud and clear.

_"IT'S A TRAP!"_ screamed the undead miko in her head.

Shifting her attention to Inuyasha, she watched in horror as the hanyou extended his hand in order to remove the cloth gagging the bound woman. Everything seemed to slow down as the schoolgirl's thought process accelerated a thousand fold. Reacting instinctively, Kagome summoned up her powers just as Inuyasha's hand touched the bound miko in front of him.

At this moment, the entire room seemed to come alive. Hundred of precisely weaved threads of purification and youkai powers snapped and immediately began converging toward the unsuspected group. Kuro's cruel laugher filled the room when the trap sprung, knowing that there was no possible escape now.

"Watch Kikyo! Watch as your friends slowly get torn apart by the threads I weaved into this room!" exclaimed the creature victoriously.

However his mirth was short lived because just as the threads of power were about to reach the group, a pink shield suddenly sprung up out of nowhere, effectively protecting everyone from harm. The spherical barrier remained stationary for a few seconds before it suddenly exploded outward, destroying the creature's carefully laid-out trap and dispelling the invisibility spell Kuro had wrapped around himself in the process.

_"This girl... protected everyone from my trap?"_ thought the creature when she noticed Kagome's extended arms and slightly panting form.

"I told you not to underestimate my friends Nesumi," replied Kikyo once everything had settled down.

Finding herself suddenly facing a very angry and vengeful group, the creature couldn't help but take a step back. "First the demon puppet... and now this," growled Inuyasha menacingly. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THESE PETTY TRAPS! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO SUSUNE!" screamed the hanyou before launching himself at the creature.

"So the hanyou mourns the death of his fallen comrade, how pitiful!" taunted Kuro while nimbly dodging Tessaiga's blow.

"I'm going to make you eat those words you asshole!" snapped Inuyasha, launching yet another attack.

Words. One of the most dangerous thing a person can use. One sentence can make a heart swell with happiness, bring warmth to a person's soul, bring a smile to a face. And at the same time, one tiny sentence can crush someone's expectations, shatter his heart, cause tears to fall down someone's face. In this particular case, those two sentences spoken in the heat of battle had a devastating effect on someone who was currently being hoisted to safety by Kagome. Someone who was paralyzed, who could not move her body by even an inch... but someone who could still hear clearly nonetheless: Kikyo.

"Kagome..." she whispered pleadingly, not daring to believe that what she had heard was true. "Kuro... he's... lying right?"

Only silence greeted her words, as if the schoolgirl had not heard her words, as if the miko had not spoken loud enough for the girl carrying her to hear. "Kagome..." she repeated a bit louder this time.

This time the girl did hear because she turned a tear-stained face to her. "I'm... sorry Kikyo," answered Kagome, her voice barely above a murmur.

Three words, three small words and the undead miko felt her whole universe crumbled away. Memories began flashing before her eyes.

_"Kikyo-sama, your hand is cold!"_

Pain squeezed her chest.

_"Will you take me in as your apprentice?"_

Agony made her close her eyes to prevent tears from spilling out.

_"I want to stay with you!"_

Her soul and her heart shattered into hundreds of shards, leaving only desolation behind.

_"I want to fight!"_

Something exploded inside Kikyo and she let out a blood-curdling scream filled with anguish and despair. And suddenly, she felt power flood through her. More power than she could imagine. A power that changed her, altered her, a power that answered to her pain and anguish... and her desire for revenge. She could feel the darkness inside her grow and grow until it swallowed her whole. Dimly she realized that she was not the only one screaming in the room, beside her Kagome was bent over on the ground, holding her chest to cover a glowing black sphere.

She knew then that the shikon jewel had sensed her negative emotions through the link she shared with the schoolgirl and was somehow answering to it, using her own darkness to taint itself. But she couldn't do anything to stop what was happening. Learning that Susune was dead was the last straw holding her sanity in place. She didn't care what happened to her anymore, she wanted Nesumi dead... and to hell with what happened to her.

_"Kikyo-sama... will killing the one responsible for my death bring me back to life?"_

_"Susune..."_ she mused, the maelstrom of emotions abruptly stopping.

_"Do you think that I want you to blindingly seek revenge or to try your utmost to be happy... even without me?"_

_"You'd want me... to be happy Susune. That's all you've ever wanted right? All this time you've spent with me... and all you ever wanted was to see me smile... and I was too stupid to see it,"_ she said, fresh tears coming to her face.

In Kagome's chest, the blackness of the jewel suddenly dissolved away, replaced by a pink brighter than it had ever been before. The agonizing pain also vanished, replaced by a pleasant warmth.

_"I'll try Susune... I promise you I'll try my hardest to be happy. But Kuro is a creature I inadvertently created. Just like Naraku was born out of desire for me, Kuro was born out of hatred for me. I cannot allow him to run free any longer... that is why I must make this wish Susune. So that I may take him out forever... I wish to become a human again!"_ she wished solemnly.

Abruptly, the glow inside Kagome's chest shifted from pink to pure, blinding white. The bodies of the schoolgirl and the undead miko started rising in the air slowly as the jewel's powers answered Kikyo's wish. In the room, everyone stood rooted to the spot at the unexpected display. The two girls then rotated until they were face to face and, as if the whole thing wasn't strange enough, something even stranger started happening.

Everything started with the apparition of a strange thread of light linking Kikyo and the schoolgirl together. Then, out of the schoolgirl's body, a ghostly form began to emerge, as if pulled by an unknown force. The progression was slow, but inch by inch, the shape became easier to make out. Everyone jerked in surprise when, a few seconds later, they were able to make out the semi-transparent form of Kagome.

"What the hell's going on? What's the jewel trying to do to Kagome?" exclaimed Inuyasha in both surprise and concern.

"It looks as if Kagome-sama's soul is being pulled out of her body by the jewel's powers," answered Miroku in awe.

"WHAT?" instantly shot back the hanyou. "She'll die if her soul is taken out of her body! We have to stop it!"

However, before he could jump in, Sango interrupted him.

"Wait Inuyasha, look," stopped the demon slayer.

Indeed, something new was now happening. Kagome's soul had been mostly taken out of her body by now, and they could all see that another shape was beginning to be pulled out of the schoolgirl's ghostly form.

"What the..." trailed off the hanyou.

"Another soul?" questioned the monk in confusion.

Everyone looked at each other in utter bafflement before understanding crashed on them all at the same time.

"Kikyo!" they all exclaimed at once.

And right they were. The form that was almost completely separated was indeed that of Kikyo. It looked distinctly paler than Kagome's however, as if it was somewhat incomplete.

"That's right," mused Miroku. "Kagome-sama only had part of Kikyo-sama's soul. The rest was affixed to her clay body."

He didn't have time to muse too much on this though because at this moment, the separation completed itself. It looked as if a spring had just decided to uncoil. As soon as the two ghostly forms had become separate, they instantly slammed into their respective body, causing the two girls to recoil violently.

The moment it happened, Kikyo opened her mouth, suddenly finding herself in desperate need of air... and unable to breathe. She struggled, desperately bringing her hands to her throat in an effort to make her lungs work, but it was to no avail. Luckily for her, the jewel was not finished. It started pulsing in a slow and regular rhythm and with each pulse, the miko felt something pound in her chest.

Finally, with one last and blinding pulse, the jewel went silent and Kikyo was finally able to draw in a breath. It produced a dry and wheezing sound that was most likely sickening to hear, but to her, it was the most incredible sensation in the world. She was so lost up in her own world that she didn't even noticed when she touched the ground. It took her long minutes to get her breathing under control, but eventually, she managed to recover.

Looking up, she was almost immediately confronted with the dumbfounded expression of her friends who had obviously no idea what had just happened. She almost laughed at their faces, but then her eyes met Kuro's and her gaze instantly turned to iron.

Pushing herself to her feet, she watched with some degree of amusement the creature take one step back in surprise.

"How is this possible? How can you move?" he questioned in complete bafflement.

"The shikon jewel granted my wish Nesumi. I am no longer a walking dead in need of souls to survive. I am now fully human again," she answered in a tone so cold that the very air in the room seemed to freeze over.

"So you're human again eh? Well it just means that I get to kill you along with everyone else," answered the creature, her surprise fading, replaced with the usual coolness.

"YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME!" snapped the miko so sharply that everyone jerked.

"You want to fight me... _alone_?" answered Kuro in disbelief.

"I'm tired of you trying to harm the people I care about! The time has come to see which one of us is the best!" replied Kikyo frostily.

"So you actually think you have a chance against me? Amusing, let's see what this new body of yours is capable of," mocked Kuro.

And so, the battle began.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, there you have it, Kikyo's human again... which went at the exact opposite of what I had originally envisioned way back when I wrote the first chapter. Funny how things can change sometimes lol. Anyway, read and review people :).  



	21. Clash of the priestesses

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Inuyasha and the gang  
**Note:** Well, yet another chapter out today for your enjoyment. It's been quite a hassle to write as I wanted this critical scene to be dramatic, it IS the peak of the story after all. Well, after having started the whole thing over three times, I now present you with the finished product, I hope you'll like it. And of course, many thanks to stupidisstupiddoes, azn kawaii kikyo the devil and the ever faithful cold kikyo for their kind review. Also, a special word of thanks to sangoscourage who is always more than ready to give me suggestions should I find myself in a jam :). So, without further ado, on with the story :). 

**

* * *

Chapter 20: Clash of the priestesses**

She was so dizzy... and weak. She was so totally exhausted that it almost felt as if her body didn't belong to her anymore. Dimly, she was aware of things happening around her, but try as she might, she could not do anything to make herself register them, nor could she get her members to move in a coordinated fashion.

"Kagome!"

That voice... it sounded so familiar. Who did it belong to? An image of someone wearing a red haori and had a beautiful mane of silver hair topped with two twitching dog ears popped in her head.

"Inu... yasha," she whispered quietly.

The name had come out of her lips without her even realizing it. But she just knew that this was the name attached to the face she was now seeing.

"Come on wench! Pull yourself together!" exclaimed the hanyou gruffly.

Slowly, the fragments of her jumbled memory began to coalesce together and the chain of events that had lead to this point gradually started reconstructing itself. First, the jewel... it had suddenly come to life inside her, dissolving the seal she had placed around it. Then, pain. Mind blowing agony as the sphere had turned black. She had felt it burn her skin, slowly destroying her inner organs under its wicked power... and abruptly, everything shifted. Gone was the taint on the jewel and gone was the agonizing pain she had felt. Instead, a pleasant warmth had filled her, soothing her and seemingly repairing the damage done in the last few seconds.

The relief had been short lived however because then, the pulling had started. She felt like she was being pulled toward Kikyo... but at the same time, her body refused to move. Confused at first, she had then been outright terrified when she realized that she was actually being pulled out of her body. She tried to resist it, but how do you resist a pull when you have nothing to grab on to?

Eventually, as her resistance grew frantic, the voice of Kikyo had resounded in her head.

_"Kagome... please stop resisting. You're going to die at this rate,"_ the dead priestess had said.

_"But... I'm being pulled out of my body! If I don't stop it I'll die!"_ she had answered.

_"You don't understand Kagome, it's not you that's being pulled out it's me! You're being pulled along because you're resisting! You have to stop fighting it!"_ had urged Kikyo.

_"But..."_ had tried to argue the schoolgirl, still hesitant.

_"Please Kagome... I don't want to see anyone else I love die,"_ had said the miko and the struggling girl couldn't help but hear how desperate the miko sounded.

This had finally convinced the girl and she had stopped her struggle. She wasn't sure of what happened next, but she knew she was still alive... if maybe a little shaken up.

"Kagome goddammit! This isn't the time to play games!" snapped Inuyasha, finally bringing her back to reality.

"I'm... okay," she announced, her voice still slightly shaky.

"Good then we're getting out of here," announced the hanyou while helping the schoolgirl to her feet.

"But... what about Kikyo?" she questioned shooting the now human miko an uncertain glance.

Kikyo shifted her gaze ever so slightly to meet the girl's eyes and Kagome could see the corner of her mouth curve imperceptibly upward in the shadow of a smile before returning her attention to her waiting opponent.

"She'll be fine. She's not the type of woman to be defeated so easily," answered the hanyou simply, making the girl gawk in surprise.

"Inuyasha you..." she began but Sango interrupted her.

"Kagome-chan... this battle is not one where we have the right to intervene. It's Kikyo's fight, and as such the only thing we can do to help her... is not to get in her way," said woman solemnly.

Somehow, the schoolgirl felt as if the demon slayer knew a lot more about this whole situation than she was letting on, but now wasn't really the time to ask. "Kikyo... you'd better come back to us!" she called before she filed out of the room along with the rest of her friends.

* * *

"So it's just the two of us now," hissed Nesumi with an evil grin. 

"That's right. No interference, no rules, no holding back! Today we fight... and the one to exit this room alive will be the strongest of us two!" replied Kikyo, her eyes narrowing in determination.

"Yes! The battle of fifty years can finally start!" exclaimed Nesumi hotly.

With that said, Kuro decided to attack first. Extending her left arm, she sent forth four balls of purification energy at Kikyo. Seeing the threat, the miko hastily raised a barrier around herself and the blasts dissolved harmlessly when they touched her shield. Immediately, she counterattacked by altering her power flow and concentrating them in one single direction, thus creating a beam that she sent straight at Kuro. Not having time to raise a shield of her own, the creature merely jumped out of the way and the beam collided with the far wall.

"Well, looks like you still remember the basics," commented Kuro when the miko let up her attack.

"I remember far more than the basics Nesumi," shot back Kikyo with a satisfied smirk.

"Amusing... then let us see just how much you _do_ remember!" exclaimed the beast before launching herself at the miko full speed.

Bracing herself in anticipation, Kikyo jerked in surprise as Kuro's image suddenly vanished about two feet before her. _"Masahiro's shadow technique!"_ she realized about a split second before she felt the creature's presence materialize behind her.

In a movement born out of sheer desperation, the miko threw herself to the left. Her side burned as the blast that should have passed right through her chest soared past her. Finishing her dive, she landed hard on the ground and bounced a few times, ending up on her stomach, fighting something she hadn't experienced in ages: physical pain.

"So how did you like that? Masahiro taught me this little trick a while back. Pretty neat don't you think?" mocked Kuro, towering over the woman's prone form.

_"Dammit! I'd forgotten how much pain actually hurts,"_ she thought as she struggled to push herself upright.

"What's the matter Kikyo? Don't tell me you're tired already, we've only just started," shot the creature disbelievingly.

Reacting to the taunt, the miko abruptly pointed her arm at Kuro and sent a lightning fast blast of purification her way. Surprised by the unexpected gesture, the beast was unable to dodge fully and the energy connected with her right shoulder.

"I'm far from being beaten Nesumi," hissed Kikyo through clenched teeth.

Then, to prove her point, she pushed herself erect and glared hard at her opponent, completely ignoring the growing red stain on the side of her uniform.

"It would appear that you do have a few surprises up your sleeves," commented the creature, looking at her shoulder in appreciation. "But I wonder how well you can fight with that injury."

"Well... _enough_," shot back the miko while sending yet another beam of purification energy at her opponent.

"Not bad Kikyo, if that blast had connected I would have been history," complimented Kuro in a sarcastic way. "But in the end, it doesn't matter how strong a blast is, if it can't hit its target then it's just a waste of energy."

"What are you getting at!" snapped the woman irritably.

"It's really quite simple Kikyo," answered the creature arrogantly before disappearing from view.

"You..." and pain shot up Kikyo's left side as a small blast of energy slammed into her.

"Are..." the miko cried out as a blast hit her right side this time.

"Way..." the back this time.

"Too..." the front.

"slow." the back again.

After that, she simply lost the count as blasts began raining on her from seemingly every direction at once. The shots weren't very strong in themselves, but a myriad of weak blasts can sometimes prove a lot more effective than a single strong one. Unable to counterattack, Kikyo did the only thing she could do, she raised a shield around herself to block Kuro's blows. But just as she was beginning to catch her breath, pain suddenly shot forth in her chest, making her lose control of her power flow. The barrier she had created abruptly dissolved as she collapsed to her knees.

_"What's... going on?"_ she thought frantically. _"I... can't move!"_

Apparently she wasn't the only one to notice the strange situation because Kuro let up her attacks, perplexed by the sudden development. "What's the matter Kikyo, spent already?" asked the creature in suspicion.

_"Not good... my body won't answer me anymore,"_ she mused, desperately trying to move, but only succeeding in making her fingers twitch slightly.

Frowning in confusion, Kuro watched as the purification powers surrounding her opponent blinked a few times before winking out of existence. _"What the hell? Her powers are completely gone. What does this mean?"_ she wondered.

_"Could she have burned herself out? No, I would have felt that. It's almost as if..." _and then her eyebrows shot up in surprise as she understood _exactly_ what was going on.

Taking her sweet time, she slowly made her way to the helpless miko and towered over her confidently. "What's the matter Kikyo, can't move?" she taunted and saw the woman laboriously turn her head toward her.

Grabbing her by the collar, Kuro effortlessly hoisted her opponent at eye-level. "Tell me Kikyo, what was the first thing they taught apprentices at the temple where we used to train all those years ago?" questioned the creature in a tone that plainly indicated she knew the answer.

Kikyo's eyes suddenly widened as the long forgotten memory played back in her mind.

_"Remember now, never use more power than what your body can handle. Otherwise you'll suffer from what is called spiritual exhaustion. This is a self-defense mechanism of the body to preserve itself. First, you will be completely paralyzed for a short amount of time, until the remainder of your powers leave your body. Then, you will be unable to use your spiritual powers for days after that. This situation is extremely dangerous, especially if it happens to you in the middle of a battle."_

The miko felt horror fill her being at the same time that, ironically, her body began functioning again. Spiritual exhaustion... she couldn't believe she had been so careless. She was so used to having a body capable of channeling vast amount of power that it never even occurred to her that her current body couldn't. But then again, it did make some twisted kind of sense. Her body was brand new and as such had never channeled at all. So in essence, it was a miracle she had been able to last as long as she had.

"So it seems you _do_ remember," snickered Kuro. "That's good because it'll spare me the hassle of explaining why it is that you are now at my complete mercy," she added, her expression turning downright sadistic.

"I'm really going to enjoy this Kikyo. I think I'll start by breaking a few of your bones to make sure you're really helpless. And then I'll go finish off your friends one by one. I'll make sure they scream extra loudly so you can appreciate their final moments from here," laughed the creature cruelly.

"Go to hell," hissed the woman hatefully.

"Hell? Oh yeah, that reminds me I won't get to torture that sensor... Susune it was right? It's really too bad. I would have enjoyed making her scream, but she instead chose to foolishly throw her life away, how disappointing," replied Kuro lightly.

At those words, Kikyo felt the anger she had been repressing up to now explode and she quite litteraly saw red. "Foolishly?" she whispered, her voice dangerously low. "Foolishly you say?"

"SUSUNE WAS ANYTHING BUT FOOLISH! SHE WAS STRONG, KIND, COMPASSIONATE, COURAGEOUS! SHE WAS EVERYTHING YOU ARE NOT! NO ONE HAS THE RIGHT TO SOIL HER NAME LIKE YOU DID... ESPECIALLY NOT YOU NESUMI!" screamed the miko, enraged.

Kuro blinked once, surprised by the outburst before her smile returned. "And what exactly do you plan to do about it?" asked the creature.

"This," answered the woman and punched the creature hard in the chest.

A brief flash of blue surrounded the miko for a split second, followed by a slight stinging sensation in Kuro's ribcage due to the punch, but that was all that really happened. "That was rather pointless," observed Kuro, unable to keep from smiling at the futility of the gesture.

"I wouldn't be so sure about this if I were you," replied Kikyo, a dark and satisfied smirk pasted on her lips.

The beast opened her mouth to ask what the woman meant, but the words died in her throat as a pain like no other gripped her chest. Letting go of her captive, the creature fell to her knees, clutching her ribcage and screaming in agony.

"How do you like that? It's the very same technique you used on Masahiro to dispose of him. A small concentrated burst of purification energy that explodes inside the victim's body. I really have to thank you for showing it to me otherwise I never could have used it now," said Kikyo to the skirming Kuro in front of her.

"How... you..." tried to utter the beast but the words died in a gurgle as blood began spurting from her mouth.

"You of anyone should know just how much power anger and hatred can give a person. In my case, it was enough to allow me to break the limitations of my spiritual exhaustion and channel just enough power to place this attack. I'm afraid you don't have very long now. My attack destroyed your heart so it's likely only a matter of minutes before you die," answered the miko seriously.

"I'll... take you... with me!" wheezed the dying Kuro before grabbing hold of the miko's throat and squeezing mercilessly.

Findind herself suddenly unable to breathe, Kikyo started clawing at the hand crushing her windpipe in a desperate effort to dislodge it. It was no use however, as weak as the creature had become now, it was still quite a great deal stronger than her. Her efforts grew frantic as black dots began clouding her vision, but still her efforts proved useless.

Then, as she was about to lose consciousness, the arm holding her throat jerked and abruptly, the pressure around her throat vanished. Not even realizing what she was doing, she pushed the creature's hand away and took in as deep a breath as she could. God, she couldn't remember how utterly blissfull it was to simply breathe.

"You're... not... taking... anyone... down... with... you... bastard!" said a very familiar voice that made the priestess freeze in astonishment.

Raising her gaze, she felt her heart stop as she saw who exactly had just saved her life.

"Susune..." she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

The child's hair was a hopeless tangle of dirt, blood and sweat. The ribbon that had held it in a neat pony tail was no more, allowing the girl's hair to fall on her shoulder messily. Her uniform was soaked through and thorned in countless places making the woman wonder how on earth it could still hang on Susune's body. Her left arm was hanging in a makeshift sling made with her blue belt. A huge gash crossed the ten years old's right cheek from right beside the eye all the way down to her chin. The girl's shoulders were hunched in exhaustion and she was panting laboriously... but Kikyo did not see any of this. What she saw was the bright smile filled with relief Susune directed at her.

"Kikyo-sama... you're not... hurt are you?" she questioned weakly.

The miko merely shook her head negatively, her voice failing her as her lips began curving up in a shaky smile. "That's... good," answered the girl before collapsing to her knees, all strength leaving her body.

"Susune!" exclaimed the miko and before she knew it, she had the girl cradled safely in her arms and was crying uncontrollably. "God I thought... I thought... I'd never see you again!" she babbled incoherently.

"I'm sorry Kikyo-sama... I'll try not to... worry you like this again," murmured the girl, her head dropping forward and coming to rest against the woman's chest.

Silence then reigned supreme on the room, envelopping the pair in a comforting embrace. It was a long time before either of the two decided to speak again, but eventually, Susune spoke up, albeit a little quietly.

"Say Kikyo-sama... where is everyone?" she asked curiously.

"They shouldn't be too far away. I'll bet they're waiting for us right outside the door," answered the miko.

"Do you think... maybe we should call for them?" continued the girl in the same sleepy tone.

Kikyo seemed to consider what to answer for a few seconds before her smile turned somewhat wicked. "Well I don't know... I'm sort of beginning to like it here," she said wryly.

The child raised her head to gaze into the miko's face. She remained like this, gauging the woman's degree of seriousness before she simply shook her head in discouragement. "Kikyo-sama... you're cruel," she said, her shoulders beginning to shudder in silent laughter.

Kikyo wasn't long to follow suit and before they knew it, they were both laughing their heart out, not caring that it hurt every step of the way, not caring that there was a dead body not three foot behind them, not caring that they were both covered in blood. Right now, they were both alive... and it was all that mattered.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, Susune's still alive, whaddaya know he he he. You didn't really think I'd kill her now did you :P he he he. In any case I hope you liked it ;). As always, read and review people and tell me what you think :).  



	22. A warrior's promise

**Disclaimer:** Well, I don't own Inuyasha and the gang... nothing new about this I suppose  
**Note:** Many thanks to cold kikyo for her kind review :). Well, this chapter proved to be challenging to write. There were many things that I wanted to put in there and somehow I always ended up missing one. From Susune's cheek injury to other more important details, I must have rewritten things close to three times over. But I'm boring you with useless details... On with the story :).

**

* * *

Chapter 21: A warrior's promise**

It was a while before the rest of the gang finally did decide to venture back into the room. Still, the spectacle that greeted them when they entered froze them in place and all they could do was gape stupidly, which caused both miko and child to burst out in a fit of giggles.

"S... Susune you're..." started Kagome, hardly believing what she was seeing.

"... Alive!" finished Sango equally surprised.

"As you can see," replied the child wryly.

"The hell is with your attitude twerp! Do you have any idea how worried we were!" snapped Inuyasha angrily.

"Inuyasha..." cut in Kagome warningly and the hanyou promptly stiffened and shut up.

"Sorry about that Susune. But Inuyasha's right, we _were_ quite worried about you. What on earth happened to you? How did you survive?" continued the schoolgirl in a much gentler voice than Inuyasha.

"It's a long story... but do you think we could get out of here first? I kind of miss the sun," answered the child tiredly.

"That is absolutely fascinating," said Miroku from behind the group. "I've never seen a creature quite like this before."

They all turned around to see him bent over the bloody remains of Kuro. "Keh! Only someone as twisted as you could ever find something like this interesting," spat Inuyasha in disdain.

"No, I mean it. Kuro was quite litteraly half human and half youkai, see?" insisted the monk.

And indeed, they all had to admit Miroku was right about his diagnosis. The body in itself looked to have been made of two different bodies that would have been split apart in the middle by a sword. The left side was human while the right side was distinctly youkai. It was definitively a sickening mix, especially with the right arm severed at the elbow thanks to Susune's earlier blow.

"I do not know how the youkai composing Kuro was named... but the human was named Nesumi... and she was a student at the Fujirawa temple over fifty years ago," confessed Kikyo somberly.

"Did you know her?" asked Sango.

"Yes, she was a fellow student. During our first assignment, she was attacked by the youkai we were pursuing. I could have saved her... but I was so nervous that I faltered at the last second and the arrow that should have blown the youkai to bits... only took his arm off. Thanks to that, he managed to take Nesumi down with him... and this creature was born," explained the miko, guilt and pain lacing her voice.

"Kikyo-sama, it's normal to be nervous in front of an opponent. I myself broke down completely the first time I used my sword remember?" comforted Susune.

"I suppose you're right Susune," smiled the miko. "But still I would like... to give her a proper burial. As a fellow student I feel it's the least I can do for her."

"Are you sure about this Kikyo?" asked Sango, her expression conveying something only the two women could understand.

"Yes. I know it may sound strange but... I have the feeling that if Nesumi hadn't been so bitter, the two of us might have been friends," she admitted.

"Kikyo-sama... I would be honored if you would allow me to lead the proceedings," offered the monk formally.

"You have my permission Miroku," agreed the miko.

"As you have asked, I have placed Nesumi's ashes in this... urn," said the monk, handing the miko a plastic container taken from Kagome's backpack.

The thing was normally used by the schoolgirl to carry food and as such, was hardly fit for a funeral urn, but it was the only thing they could come up with that could contain their former enemy's remains. But seeing as it was only a temporary measure, the Kikyo didn't object to the oddness of the arrangement.

"Thank you Miroku-sama. Until we can bury her fittingly, I will be hanging on to this," said the miko, gratefully accepting the offered pot.

"Well, now that this is out of the way, I think _someone_ has a story to tell," cut in Inuyasha, looking knowingly at Susune.

"I suppose it's only fair considering how much you guys must've worried," smiled the ten years old a little sheepishly. "But truth be told, I really thought I was a goner."

--Flashback--

_Stone walls whizzed past Susune and the puppet as the two plummeted down the pit. Still, the girl had more urgent things to do right now than worry about the fact that she was falling to her death: One of the creature's tendrils was currently crushing her windpipe and quite effectively choking her. Frantically, she stroke the creature with her sword, trying to make it let go, but the thing did not seem to feel any of her stabs at all._

_Busy with her struggle, the child did not witness that their path of descent had brought them dangerously close to the stone wall. It came as no surprise then when Susune suddenly felt something slice deeply into her right cheek, causing her to wince in pain. Reflexively, she jerked her head to the other side and it once again altered their trajectory, sending her and her opponent crashing into the opposite wall, where she hit her shoulder. Opening her mouth to cry out, her voice abruptly left her as they both hit water at this very moment._

_It felt like she had just hit a brick wall. The shock was so great that it paralyzed her lungs, which was what saved her life because it prevented her from swallowing water. Such was not the fate of the shadow demon beneath her however because she felt the pressure around her throat disappear as the creature sunk to the bottom, quite obviously dead. She herself was not in any better shape as black dots began dancing in front of her eyes. Only a desperate reflex of survival made her kick her legs weakly and propel herself toward what she hoped was the surface._

_An eternity seemed to pass before she finally did pierce the surface of the underground lake. She then opened her mouth to suck in a more than needed breath but only managed to take in a very small amount as her lungs were still blocked from the impact. Again she tried, frantically, desperately to breath and stay afloat at the same time and, just as she was about sink, she felt her chest relax begin functioning again._

_Words could not describe how good it felt to fill her lungs with air. She gasped, coughed, spat, panted until at long last she was able to think clearly once again. Having thus taken care of her more pressing need, she slowly began to take in her surroundings._

_The first thing that caught her attention was that she could see, which was a definite plus. A strange kind of moss that grew on the walls produced an eerie greenish light that allowed her to distinguish at least part of her immediate surroundings._

_From what she could gather, the lake she had fallen into stretched quite some way into the darkness. Not knowing exactly how far it went, the girl decided to examine the wall on which the moss grew instead. The water being icy cold, it was becoming increasingly urgent for her to find a way out of this place. But then, as she extended her hand toward the wall to touch it, something strange caught her attention: She could not see her fingers at all._

"What on earth?"_ she mused in surprise._

_To be sure, she took her hand and placed it half an inch from her face and even went so far as to close her eyes... and still she could see the greenish light emanating from the wall. There was only one possible explanation for this particular phenomenon._

_"This is... an aura?" she murmured, bewildered._

_But what sort of aura could possibly grow on a stone wall. And what's more, how on earth could she see it when every other were disrupted by the fuyouheki field surrounding the caves? The question was indeed a good one, but definitively not one that needed an answer right away. What she needed now was to get out of the water and warm herself. So far though, short of passing through the wall, she could not see any way out of this._

_"Passing through the wall?" she suddenly said, her eyebrows shooting up as an idea formed in her head._

_She had assumed at first that the green light had been moss growing on the wall while in fact it turned out to be an aura. Auras however did not grew on rocks, meaning that the thing was not growing on the stone... but passing through it somehow. So if she could find the opening then there was a slight chance for her to be home free._

_Encouraged by her reasoning, she started feeling the wall with her good hand as carefully as she could and as high as she could. Finally, after about a minute of searching, she found what she was looking for. There was a slight opening in the rock. From her position, she was unable to figure out how big it was exactly, but it was still better than nothing._

_Assuring her grip with her good arm, she started pulling herself up as best as she could. It was not an easy task, especially since she had only one hand to spare and that the sleek stone wall provided little in the matter of support to help hoist herself up. Finally, she realized that she wouldn't be able to climb up with only one arm and gritted her teeth in anticipation of what she was about to do. Hissing in pain, she brought her injured arm up and grabbed the side of the hole._

_"God this is gonna hurt," she muttered grimly._

_Then, taking a deep breath, she gave one mighty pull, and, with a blood-curdling scream of agony, she finally managed to push herself up on a small dry platform, thanking whatever god had made it wide enough for her to fit on._

_She lay there, on the small platform, panting, her left arm twitching convulsively and the rest of her body trembling in the throes of the pain she had just endured. She felt unconsciousness rear its ugly head again and considering the state she was now in, she could do nothing but let herself drift._

"Susune? That's a lovely name, I am Kikyo."

_The child's eyes abruptly snapped open as the memory that seemed so distant now replayed itself in her mind. The smile she had seen there, the one so filled with warmth and kindness, the one which had persuaded her the miko wasn't evil, the one which had seemed so utterly lonely and empty. She hadn't yet been able to fill it with joy... she couldn't possibly give up now!_

_"I can't give up yet! I haven't seen... your real smile yet Kikyo-sama," she whispered fiercely._

_And so she started crawling through the narrow opening in the rock. Following the aura lighting her way and hoping beyond hope that she wouldn't hit a dead end. Finally, after an unknown time, she noticed that she was beginning to see the outline of her fingers, a sure sign that real light was filtering through to her. Encouraged by her discovery, she redoubled her efforts and, after crawling a bit more, she saw the end of the tunnel get into view._

_When she reached the opening though, she noticed that there was some strange objects blocking part of the light. Grabbing one carefully, she was surprised when she saw it was a book. As silently as she could, she pushed the volumes out of the way one by one until she had cleared an area large enough for her to pass her head through. Doing so, she was able to take in her surroundings for the first time._

_She had emerged on the highest shelf of a library that was located in a lab of some sort. On her left, there was a strange kind of device that looked distinctly like an oversized pottery oven from where strange gurgling sounds were emanating. One semi-circular tube was protruding from a small door at the base of the oven, probably to allow whatever it contained to flow out and into a container of some sort._

_However, the really important detail was that this was the source of the aura that had lead her here. Even now, she could see the greenish light sip out of it and fill the room like smoke. So close to the source, she quickly found that if she were to see anything, she would have to close off her inner sense._

_That done, she examined the rest of the room, only to find it filled with various equipments that she could not identify. Strangely enough though, she quickly realized that, despite the fact that the machinery seemed to be working, no one was there to supervise it. This was yet another question to add to her growing lot. However, the first order of business was not trying to figure out the purpose of this room, but rather to get down on the ground without breaking her neck._

_"Well, I survived a fall down a pit so I suppose I can manage climbing down a ten feet library," she sighed to herself._

_Laboriously, she extracted herself from the narrow opening in the rock and started her descent, using the library shelves as makeshift steps. Thankfully, the temperature in this room was much warmer than in the cave she had just left so she did not risk freezing to death here. Finally, after many curses, countless slips and a lot of grumbling, the child reached the floor unharmed._

_Breathing a sigh of relief, she leaned against the library and allowed herself a few moments rest as she took in her surroundings a little more carefully. All around her, there were tables lathered with different vials all filled with strange liquid. Shelves filled to the brim with different ingredients completed the whole picture. The torches in the room provided the only light in the room, leaving plenty of dark corners, which explained why she didn't see the slumped shape at the far end of the room right away._

_Frowning in confusion, she carefully made her way to the unconscious person and recoiled in shock when she recognized him._

_"Masahiro!" she exclaimed in surprise._

_The youkai was so weak that he hardly reacted to her call at all. He only moaned slightly before returning to his slumber once again. Noticing his ragged breathing and the red stain on his clothing, it didn't take long for Susune to realize what had the youkai in such a state._

_"So you're wounded it seems," she said while opening his shirt to take a look at his injury._

_She gasped in horror at what she saw. The skin of his entire chest had turned a sickly shade of purple under the action of an unknown agent. As she brought her hand to touch the wound, Masahiro twitched slightly and opened his eyes. They widened slightly in recognition before he broke into a weak smile._

_"It's ironic... that the one... to witness my... final moments... would be... you," he chuckled quietly_

_"These aren't your final moments Masahiro! Not if I can help it!" exclaimed Susune determinately._

_This simple sentence struck the youkai like a lightning bolt and for a while, all he could do was gape stupidly as the child probed his injury with her good hand. "You... would try to... help me?" he wheezed. "Even after... all I did... to you?"_

_"Would you rather have me stand by and idly watch you die?" questioned the girl sarcastically._

_"But I..." argued the youkai, unable to finish his sentence._

_"You destroyed my village, killed my family, caused me more pain than anyone in this entire world," admitted Susune, her eyes becoming watery in remembrance. "That's why I can't allow you to die Masahiro... because if you do then you won't be able to carry the weight of the lives you took on your shoulders! You lived for something Masahiro... so don't you dare die for nothing!"_

_At this, the words Kikyo had spoken to him earlier came back to the youkai, resonating into his mind until his head started spinning. _

"... you should at least try to figure out what could be so fearful that it would justify you rushing recklessly to your death."

_Could that be it? Could this be what he had been running away from? All this time spent in Kuro's service, all this time spent planning and killing and killing some more. Never stopping even once to question his actions. Yet... now he could remember well the feeling that gripped his heart every time his blade passed through an opponent. That feeling he had so desperately locked in the back of his mind, refusing to listen to it. That feeling that Kikyo had tried so hard to make him see before it was too late: Shame._

"All this time... I used to wonder why I could not find any satisfaction in what I did anymore. But it's all so clear now. I've strayed from my path. While in Kuro's service, I became nothing more than a common assassin. I so desperately wanted to be right... that I stubbornly refused to see the errors of my way,"_ he mused, feeling something inside of him open up._

_"You... are right... girl. I cannot... die just yet," he said, a little bit of strength coming back in his voice._

_"Glad to see you're back Masahiro because I just might have a way to save you," replied Susune._

_"Really?" questioned the youkai, hope filtering in his voice._

_"I can see something inside of you spreading purification powers throughout your entire body. If we can take it out then you should be able to recover," explained the girl somewhat grimly._

_"And... how do you propose we..." trailed off Masahiro, his gaze following the girl's and falling onto his sword. "Oh... I see."_

_"Are you strong enough to withstand this?" asked the ten years old when she saw he had understood her meaning._

_"I will fight... to the very end," answered the wounded youkai firmly._

_"Then let's begin. I'll try to make this as quick as possible," shot back Susune while unsheathing Masahiro's blade her own having disappeared in the lake when she fell._

_Without further hesitation, she plunged the weapon straight in the youkai's chest and toward whatever it was that was spreading purification powers in Masahiro's body. She then aligned the blade perfectly in the center of the thing so as to prevent any slips and she gave one sharp push. The sword passed right through the youkai's chest and emerged on the other side... without bringing the offending thing with it. Looking again, she noticed that the thing hadn't even budged. The blade had gone right through it without affecting it at all._

_"Damnit! I can't believe it, it didn't do a..." but then she froze as something unexpected started happening._

_All around the blade, the auras started becoming distorted. The effect was extremely localized so Masahiro's own aura remained mostly unaffected. But for the thing producing the purification powers, it proved to be extremely effective. She started to see the range of its action shrink visibly as the youkai's natural youki overcame it. _

_However, the whole phenomenon stopped eventually as neither auras could get passed the disturbance created by the sword. "Take... the sword... out," gurgled Masahiro suddenly, making her jump in her boots._

_"But that thing's still in your body. If I take out the sword then it'll try to purify you once again," argued the girl._

_"Trust... me," begged the youkai._

_Though his voice was weak, it was not the voice of a dying man. It was filled with determination and a desperate will to live. That was what decided Susune to comply._

_As soon as the blade left, she was able to see Masahiro's youki converge toward the purification powers, attacking it before it had a chance to recover. The child was relieved to see that in no time at all, the thing was vanquished and the offending energy winked out of the youkai's body._

_"Thank... you," said Masahiro weakly once it was all over._

_"Don't thank me yet, you're still wounded," countered Susune._

_"This is nothing... in a few hours... I will be well enough to... move," replied the youkai with a forced smile. "Then... I shall destroy... this lab... and leave."_

_"Destroy it? You mean this is..." trailed off the girl._

_"Yes... this is where we produced the fuyouheki stones. We extract youki from lesser youkai and put it into this oven. Everything is then processes and crystallized into a stone... the fuyouheki stone," explained Masahiro briefly._

_"But how can youki hide youki? That doesn't make sense," continued Susune, baffled by this sudden development._

_"Only Kuro-sama... understood. He never... explained it to me," replied the wounded youkai._

_"Kuro? Oh yes, I have to get back to my friends!" exclaimed the ten years old, suddenly remembering the whole situation._

_"Knowing Kuro... he will lure them... in the throne room and... fight them there. When you exit this room, climb the stairs up one level... and take the first corridor... on your left. It should lead you straight to them," directed Masahiro._

_"Thanks," replied Susune before turning around with every intention of darting off._

_"Wait!" stopped the youkai. "I would like you to have this," he said, handing the girl his sword._

_"Your sword? But why?" questioned the ten years old, confused by the gesture._

_"As I am now, I have no right to use this sword anymore. I have strayed from my path and used it to slay innocents. That is why I would like you to hang on to it... until the day that I deem myself worthy of it. When that day comes then... I will find you... and challenge you for it," explained the wounded youkai._

_Susune remained silent for a long time, pondering if she should accept such a heavy gift. The sword in itself was much bigger than her last katana and as such, was a lot more difficult for her to wield. Still, despite her hesitation, she felt that it was a gift she had no right to refuse._

_"I will hang on to your sword Masahiro. And when the time comes, I will gladly accept your challenge," she said solemnly._

_With that said, she grabbed the sword and sheath and balanced the two as best as she could on her belt. "You take care of yourself Masahiro," shot the girl before darting off, not even awaiting the youkai's answer._

_"You too... Susune," whispered the wounded youkai to the now empty room._

--End flashback--

"After that I just ran and ran until I reached the throne room. I entered just as Kuro was trying to choke Kikyo-sama to death. So I just lunged in and severed his arm with this sword. That's pretty much it," concluded Susune.

"A rather... incredible story," commented Miroku.

"Yeah, what were the chances of there being an underground lake to cushion your fall," added Kagome.

"So Masahiro has found his answer... it is a good thing," continued Kikyo.

"Somehow, I doubt we've seen the last of him," huffed Inuyasha in a tone that made it difficult to determine if he was angry or happy about the whole matter.

"When the time comes, he'll come for his sword so it's only natural that we'll hear from him again," agreed Susune somberly.

"That's true, but there will be plenty of time for us to worry about that in the future. Right now, it's time for us to go home," cut in Sango before anyone could have a chance at being gloomy.

"Yeah! And let's have a party when we get back!" exclaimed Shippo enthusiastically.

"That's a good idea Shippo. Though I think it would be best if we were to get a bit of rest so that we may enjoy the event to its fullest," agreed Kagome, while picking up the kitsune in her arms.

"How about inviting the entire village? They too have fought so they too would probably want to enjoy themselves," proposed Kikyo, much to the surprise of everyone.

"A most excellent idea Kikyo-sama. It would be the perfect opportunity for everyone to finally put these events behind," said Miroku, visibly impressed by the suggestion.

"In any case, let's just get the hell out of here," urged the hanyou in his usually gruff behavior before walking away.

Not finding anything else to say, the rest of the group simply followed suit. As Susune was about to take her first step however, a low rumble that quickly amplified shook the earth. Turning around, the child was just in time to see the cave's opening collapse in on itself under the force of an explosion. Smiling slightly to herself, she resolutely put her back to the cave where so many things had happened and started her journey home with her friends.

_"I'll be waiting for you... Masahiro."

* * *

_**Author's note:** Well, there you have it, Susune's part of the story. I bet you all thought that Masahiro was dead right? Well WRONG I planned this all along. He's always been an interesting character to me so I found that having him just die lamely from a blast by Kuro would be a little boring, so I made him stay alive :). And that was quite the promise Susune and him made don't you think? he he he. In any case, read and review and tell me what you think, I'm a sucker for reviews :).


	23. Heroes

**Disclaimer:** Well, I don't own Inuyasha and the gang, but I believe you all knew that he he he.  
** Note:** Well, there you have it people. I can't believe it took me so long to write this. God I'm so fucking busy that I hardly have time to think as of late. But I'm determined more than ever to continue on with this story, especially since it's drawing to a close he he he. So, as always, many thanks to cold kikyo, my ever faithful reviewer and, of course to sangoscourage for her continous support and suggestions :).

**

* * *

Chapter 22: Heroes**

Sitting on top of Kirara's back Susune took a deep breath and stretched her sore body as much as she could. She had given up on the idea of traveling by foot quite some time ago. She had pushed herself so hard in Kuro's hideout that she was simply too tired to walk on her own. As she looked at the perfectly blue sky, she couldn't help but smile.

Kuro was now dead, meaning that the threat upon her and her friends was gone. Her dislocated shoulder had been set back into place, meaning that she had the use of her left arm again, though in a somewhat limited way. And what's more, through a twist of fate no one could have predicted, Kikyo was human again. That had been the biggest surprise of all, and also one that made her heart swell with joy. Kikyo wasn't different anymore, she was just like everyone else. That meant she wouldn't have to isolate herself anymore, that meant she wouldn't have to consume dead souls to survive.

_"Dead souls?"_ she reflected as a sudden thought entered her mind. _"I wonder..."_

"Kikyo-sa... ma?" she began but trailed off as the person she wanted to speak to was not where she had been when she had last seen her.

Her question drew the rest of the group's attention and everyone stopped at once when they realized that the miko wasn't following them anymore. She was leaning against a tree a short distance back, panting heavily and clutching her side in obvious pain.

"Kikyo!" they all exclaimed upon spotting the woman.

Almost instantly, Kagome and Sango were at the laboring miko's side, helping her sit down comfortably in the shade. The schoolgirl extracted a bottle of water from her bag and offered it to Kikyo who promptly opened it and gulped the fresh liquid avidly.

"Kikyo, what's the matter?" asked Sango worriedly.

"I... apologize... for this," answered the woman somewhat sheepishly. "It would seem... that my new body... is more fragile than I thought."

"What do you mean?" inquired the schoolgirl, confused.

"I am drenched in sweat, my wound is burning, my lungs cannot seem to take in enough air... And last but not least, my feet are killing me. So in essence I am quite positively... exhausted," explained Kikyo, her features alight with one of the brightest smile anyone had ever seen in their life.

_"That smile,"_ mused Susune, feeling her own heart swell in her chest.

She could hardly believe it. This was the smile she had been looking for. Bright, full, happy... _alive_! It was such a radical change from the woman who had kept everything locked inside, who had denied herself the right to be happy. The woman that now sat before her was so different from the one she had met what seemed like a lifetime ago that if she hadn't been with her the whole time she would not have recognized her.

The changes were indeed subtle, yet they were there nonetheless. Kikyo's feature had relaxed enormously, changing the shape of her face, softening the angles and giving her a gentler look. Her eyes had lost their cold and calculating expression, replaced with one that was definitively warmer and more carefree. What's more, the tightness around the orbit that had given her her severe and serious air was no more, making her look extremely pretty if not downright beautiful.

But of course, there are those who have a way of shattering a perfect picture without knowing it.

"Idiot! Why the fuck didn't you say anything?" barked Inuyasha angrily.

"Osuwari!" snapped back Kagome, her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "You stay out of this Inuyasha or I'll sit you until your back breaks!"

Shaking her head in discouragement, Sango turned her attention back to the miko and grinned knowingly. "You did that on purpose did you?" asked the demon slayer and Kikyo blushed.

"I... suppose you could say this," admitted the woman. "It has been so long since I felt anything that I... simply did not want to miss this opportunity. I apologize if I made you all worry for nothing."

"Well it is understandable considering what you have been through, but still you should be careful in the future. You have just recovered your human body so it would be a shame to lose it so soon," replied Miroku levelly.

"Yes, you are right Miroku," agreed the miko with a sheepish smile. "That is why I believe I will now have to appeal to Kirara's generosity."

Hearing her name, the feline youkai let out a small roar of acknowledgment and made her way to the waiting miko. Once she was near enough, Sango and Kagome both helped the woman to her feet and settled her comfortably on the giant cat's back, right behind Susune. And, with one last reassurance that she was indeed all right, the progression resumed. Just as the group settled into their cruising speed, the ten years old's eyebrows twitched as she remembered the question she had yet to ask the miko behind her.

"Say Kikyo-sama, can I ask you something?" she inquired.

"Of course," answered the woman with a smile.

"I know it may sound silly but... now that you don't need to eat souls to survive, do you still have control of your soul-collectors?" questioned Susune.

Naraku reappearing in front of her and laughing maniacally would probably have had less of an impact than the child's simple question. Kikyo felt like a bomb of guilt had exploded inside of her. For three years now, they had been the only beings that had never left her side. The only companions she could really call her own. How many times had they coiled affectionately around her? How many times had she petted them on the head? And now... a few hours of humanity and she had forgotten all about them! How could she be so heartless?

Desperate to make things better, she opened her mind and called out to them, begging them to come. As the seconds passed, her efforts grew frantic. Even if she didn't need them to feed anymore, she still valued their presence. They were tame creatures who possessed no malice at all and most of all... she liked them. Finally, just as she was about to give up, she felt it, that ever familiar prickling sensation in the back of her neck that told her they were coming.

Opening her eyes, she looked up and, sure enough, there they were, circling lazily in the warm summer air. She extended her hand toward them and almost immediately one of them answered, flying down and wrapping itself around her in an all too familiar gesture.

"It would appear that they still answer to me," finally said Kikyo while petting the creature fondly on the head.

"I didn't realize you were so fond of them," commented Kagome when she saw the tender gesture.

"They have been following me faithfully since shortly after I was resurrected. It is only natural that I would grow to like them after a time," explained the woman.

"Indeed it is," agreed Miroku pensively. "Though I have to admit that I am rather puzzled as to the details of your first encounter with them."

"There isn't exactly that much of anything to say. When I was resurrected by Urasue, I was still under the grip of my hatred for Inuyasha and the two of us had a fight resulting in me falling down a cliff. I lost consciousness then and when I woke up at the edge of a river, they were there, hovering above me. I tried to chase them away at first, but they just kept following me no matter what I did, so I simply accepted them. And from acceptance, fondness was eventually born," summarized the miko, scratching the head of the soul-collector one last time before it went flying away.

"And what will you do with them Kikyo-sama?" inquired Susune.

"I believe I will keep them. Even though I do not need their soul-collecting skills anymore... I still appreciate their company very much," admitted Kikyo with a smile.

"Well, considering that our group is composed of two youkai, a perverted monk, a demon slayer, a girl from the future, a headstrong sensor, a resurrected miko and a temperamental hanyou... adding a few soul collectors will be like adding a drop of water to an already filled glass," replied Sango with a playful smirk.

"Well, as long as they don't steal our souls while we sleep, I believe we can get used to them," agreed Kagome.

"Do not concern yourself. They collected souls mainly because I asked them to in the first place. And even then, they are incapable of stealing the soul of someone who is still alive," reassured the miko.

"Speaking of souls Kikyo-sama. Are you and Kagome-sama still connected?" inquired Miroku again.

"Actually no. The jewel extracted what was left of me from Kagome, thus breaking our link. Though I have to admit it has proved useful... I cannot say I particularly miss the buzzing that went with it," answered the woman. "No offense to you Kagome."

"None taken. That buzzing was giving me headaches after headaches so I'm rather glad its gone and that both of us managed to survive. I was afraid one of us might disappear at some point, but in the end, we're both alive and well," replied the schoolgirl lightly.

"Your endless optimism never ceases to amaze me," commented the miko ruefully

"The moment you lose your smile is the moment your life begins to fall to pieces. If you can keep your spirit up then there's nothing you can't accomplish," shot back Kagome, grinning brightly for emphasis, causing everyone but Inuyasha to chuckle.

"And what if your life takes a turn for the worst and you can't smile anymore?" questioned Kikyo in an amused tone of voice.

"Well, that's easy," answered the schoolgirl her expression turning downright mischievous.

And then, before anyone could react, she jumped on Inuyasha's back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso to keep from falling down. Unprepared, the hanyou overbalanced and stumbled for two or three steps before he managed to recover.

"The fuck you think you're doing wench!" he barked irritably.

"You simply find someone to carry you until you're well enough to do it on your own," said Kagome, totally ignoring Inuyasha's last reply.

There was a second of silence as that last bit of information sank in... and then everyone burst out laughing. And as Inuyasha began twisting and turning in an effort to get Kagome off his back, it increased in volume drowning in its wake the hanyou's protest and cursing.

Finally, after a few minutes of pointless squirming, Inuyasha decided to attack the problem at the root. Firmly grabbing the schoolgirl's legs, he pried them off and yanked them backward, causing his unwanted charge to fly backward and fall unceremoniously on the ground.

"I'm not your packhorse wench!" he snapped angrily at the girl.

"Oh that's really too bad," pouted the girl, unaffected by her fall. "I like your back so much. It's so warm and comfortable."

The teasing was so blatantly obvious that the hanyou felt anger boil within him. He opened his mouth to badmouth the girl in front of him, but somehow, the words never quite made it out of his mouth. The so incredibly fake yet so incredibly cute expression Kagome was wearing at this very moment extinguished his anger before it even had time to manifest itself.

"Keh! Next time at least have the decency to ask," he muttered contritely before whirling around.

"Then can I?" immediately asked Kagome, her tone hopeful.

The hanyou froze in his tracks and whirled around incredulously. Surely the girl wouldn't have the audacity to...

"Pretty please?" she tried again, joining her hands in a praying gesture.

"You can..." he began, feeling anger and outrage swell inside of him.

"Pretty please with sugar on top," she cut him, making her eyes watery and making her lower lip tremble slightly for an added effect.

Frustration boiled inside of him as he felt himself unwittingly give in to the girl's demands. Shooting a murderous look at his friends who were by now trembling with the effort of holding back their laughter, he turned around and lowered his stance, indicating his acceptance.

"Yay!" exclaimed Kagome in an annoyingly childish voice before taking her appointed place.

That finally broke the dam and everyone exploded into helpless laughter, doubling over in mirth.

"I'm gonna kill you for that wench!" growled Inuyasha quietly.

"How about I make it up to you instead?" she whispered in his ear suggestively.

Immediately she saw the two triangles of fur on top of his head straighten in interest. "And what do you have in mind?" he questioned, feeling slightly hopeful despite himself.

"How about a few good boxes of ramen?" teased Kagome, knowing full well that this wasn't at all what the hanyou desired to hear.

"Gotta do better than that wench! You've pissed me off royally this time," he shot back, picking on to her game.

"Well then, how about... you and I under a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G," she chanted directly in his ear.

Her action was rewarded by a small tremor that coursed through Inuyasha's entire body. "Much better... but if you forget this then I really _will_ kill you," he answered, smirking slightly at the prospect of a quiet evening spent alone with Kagome.

Having been to lost in their mirth to notice the silent exchange between the couple, the others were as such surprised when he turned around and spurred them onward again at a much faster pace than before.

"Did we just miss something?" asked Sango, immediately noticing the change of attitude between the couple.

"I do believe we have Sango my dear... I do believe we have," replied Miroku, though the wicked smile he wore on his face clearly said that he had a pretty good idea of what it was that they had just missed.

Seeing the expression, the demon slayer merely rolled her eyes skyward while Shippo shook his head and Kikyo smiled in amusement. Susune stared at the monk for a few seconds before understanding abruptly dawned on her. Hunching her shoulders in pure discouragement, she let out a long sigh.

"Does he _ever_ think of anything else?" she asked to no one in particular.

"That's Miroku for you," answered Shippo wearily.

"Well, it could be worst," commented Kikyo, her expression serious.

"And what could be worst than a perverted monk?" asked Sango, intrigued.

"Well, he could be a perverted monk with a Lolita complex," replied the miko making everyone freeze completely in their tracks.

Incredulous stares slowly turned to the woman, as if they could not believe that she had made such a joke. And, after a few seconds of this intense scrutiny, the looks turned to Miroku instead, causing the poor monk to take a step back in sudden fear. Finally, as if answering to a hidden signal, everyone shuddered violently in disgust.

"Surely, you have all known me long enough to know that I am not afflicted by this vice," argued Miroku, trying desperately to save what was left of his reputation.

"True, but..." began Sango.

"... One can't help but imagine," finished Kagome with yet another shiver or repulsion.

* * *

Picking out a medicinal herb from her garden, Kaede smoothed its leaves gently before placing it in her basket and examining the position of the sun in the sky. 

"Only a few hours of daylight left... they will not be returning today either it seems," she mused quietly to herself.

It had been four days now since the group had left to hunt down the mastermind behind the earlier attack on Susune and the village. Four days during which a growing anxiety had assailed her. True, it wasn't the first time she had been faced with a prolonged absence, but something about this one felt different. Maybe it was the fact that Kikyo was betting her life on this, maybe it was the fact that Susune was going with them, she didn't know. But one thing was for sure, she was beginning to grow increasingly restless.

As she was about to enter her hut, she cast one last glance at the road leading out of the village... and almost dropped her basket in relief. There they all were! The shapes approaching on the coming road were still indistinct but they were unmistakable. For a second, she had the childish urge to simply run to them, but she pushed it down, opting for a slow and dignified walk instead.

Apparently, she was not the only one to notice the arrival because many villagers were stopping what they were doing to stare at the approaching group with growing interest. Pretty soon, the people did not just stare at the party, they began to follow it as they came to her encounter. Turning her head slightly to the side, she noticed that the same phenomenon was happening behind her. So, the end result was that, when they finally did meet face to face, they were completely surrounded by a crowd of expectant people.

Visibly unsettled by the unexpected greeting, Inuyasha and the others were all looking left and right with puzzled glances.

"Kaede... would you mind explaining what is happening here?" questioned Kagome.

"You are forgetting that you were not the only one involved in the recent fight, everyone was. So naturally, everyone is eager to hear the outcome... including me," explained the old miko with a humorous smile.

Looking at each other, the members of the group consulted themselves silently, as if deciding who would speak up for them. Finally Sango shrugged and took a step forward.

"It's over everyone. We've killed the youkai responsible for the attack. We won," she announced loud enough for everyone to hear.

There was a second of stillness as her words settled in and then, a clapping sound broke the silence, followed quickly by another, and another. Pretty soon everyone was applauding and cheering so loudly that conversation became impossible.

Unused to such a treatment, the group just stared at the crowd, at a complete loss about what to do next. They eventually resorted to waving at the people, feeling rather uncomfortable with the hero treatment. In all honesty, they were all exhausted and wanted nothing more than to get some well deserved rest, but they couldn't very well _leave_ could they?

And as the crowd of people began to draw inward, all wishing to hug or shake hands with the ones who had finally put an end to their torment, Kaede could not help but smile fondly at the group even though she could no longer see them.

Inuyasha, the headstrong hanyou, Kikyo her dear older sister. The two of them tricked by Naraku and forced to live through years of suffering. Sango the demon slayer and Susune the sensor. Both had lost their home, their family. Shippo, the kitsune youkai who had lost his parents to the thunder brothers. Miroku the perverted monk, cursed by the kazaana. Kagome, the girl from the future who had been forced to live a double life for years now.

_"Fate brought you all together, pain fortified the bonds of friendship between you, giving birth to a strength far greater than any could imagine. You fought, you bled, you cried... and never received a single word of praise in return. So, just this once, accept this welcome. A welcome fit for people like you. A welcome fit for heroes. Because, whether you want it or not, _that_ is what you really are,"_ reflected Kaede before turning around and heading back toward her hut.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, there you have it, the gang is finally home... and have to deal with quite the welcome he he he. By the way, for those of you who do not know what "Lolita complex" is, it refers to men who usually like VERY young women. In other words, today we would call them... pedophile, thus the group's reaction of disgust lol.


	24. Epilogue: Down the path of salvation

**Disclaimer:** Well, me no own Inuyasha and the gang.  
**Note:** Well, first of all, I'm sorry it took so long for me to post this. I don't have any particular excuses to this other than the fact that I've been awfully busy with work and other stuff. And then, there's also the fact that I've been struggling like all week long on the last few sentences, trying to make them sound right until I finally succeeded today. Also, I'd like to thank all those who read and reviewed, especially Cold Kikyo who never failed to post a comment for every chapter I released :). Then, there's sangoscourage who always gave me nice suggestions. I know plenty more of you have read this story and liked it and for that you have my deepest thanks but I can't very well thank _everyone_ now can I :). And so, without further ado, on with the story one last time :).

**

* * *

Epilogue: Down the path of salvation**

Letting out a long and weary breath, Kikyo sat down in the shade of a tree and stretched her aching legs. Being alive was all nice and well, but her body was like that of a newborn infant meaning that she hardly had any stamina to spare. Still, she wasn't about to complain, not after all those years spent yearning for a human body again.

Turning her gaze to the village's square, she allowed a small smile to grace her lips. To say her idea of celebrating their victory had been welcomed would be the understatement of the century. Everyone had been so enthusiastic about it that, before she knew it, the 'small celebration' had turned into a full blown festival. Even as she looked, the village's square was being decorated and prepared for the evening. Food was being cooked and tables were being lined up. Musicians were tuning up their instruments and children were happily running to and from, helping where they could.

All in all, the general mood was extremely giddy. People were happy, people were laughing, people were smiling... and for a reason she could not fathom, all of it seemed to slide over her without really touching her. True, she was happy, but she couldn't seem to share in the joy of everyone else. It felt like an invisible weight was holding her on the ground while everyone was soaring high in the sky.

The sound of footsteps nearing brought her out of her dark musing. Shifting her gaze, she was able to identify the newcomer as Sango. The priestess felt a pang of irritation as the demon slayer noticed her and headed her way. The feeling only increased when the woman sat down beside her, thus troubling the peace and quiet she had been so desperately seeking right now.

"Pretty busy over there wouldn't you agree?" asked Sango with a weary sigh.

"Yes," answered the priestess levelly, hoping that the other woman would get the message and leave her alone.

Apparently, luck was not on her side today, because the demon slayer continued as if she hadn't heard anything.

"So what are you going to wear for the celebration?" questioned the woman.

"My uniform, what else would you want me to wear?" replied Kikyo sardonically.

"Well, if you were to ask around, I'm sure you'd be able to find plenty of other women who'd be willing to lend you something for the night. I myself have a few that I know would fit you. And if you really feel original, why not ask Kagome?" said Sango, her tone turning wry at the end.

Being in the mood she was in, the only thing the joke managed to accomplish was annoy the miko more than she already was. "That's not even close to being funny Sango," muttered Kikyo angrily.

"And you quite obviously have not been listening to a word I've said," retorted the other woman in a tone that had just enough ice to stop Kikyo's anger dead in its tracks.

"I'm very aware that we've been talking about clothing thank you," snapped Kikyo feeling suddenly defensive about this whole argument. "I don't see what I could have possibly missed!"

"Exactly, we've been talking about _clothing_! Kimonos, hakamas... your uniform, all of it are just plain clothing! So why is it that you cannot bear to wear anything else?" demanded the demon slayer.

The miko opened her mouth to answer in kind but, for a reason she could not fathom, the words never passed the boundaries of her lips

"Face it Kikyo. You've been using this uniform as a barrier. You've wrapped yourself in it, allowed it to sink into your skin, to permeate every pore of your being. As any good armor, it protected you from the numerous blows aimed your way but the problem is that it became too good. Your armor turned into a prison. You're stuck in this uniform and you can't get out of it," added the woman for emphasis.

The truth in the demon slayer's words hit the priestess full force shaking her to her very core, making her reel. Memories long forgotten began to resurface, haunting her, torturing her with a whole new meaning. Every invitation she had turned down, every single opportunity she had missed to simply relax and have fun, all of them were suddenly staring at her, mocking her, laughing at her.

She had thought herself free. Free of the pain, the anguish, the loneliness her walking dead status had brought forth. But now she could see that the minute she let down her guard, she started walking down the same path that had lead her to betray Inuyasha all those decades ago. All the barriers Susune had worked so hard to take down were gradually rising again. She was unconsciously beginning to push everyone away... just like all those years ago.

But she didn't want to! She didn't want to push everyone away! She didn't want to be alone anymore! But she didn't know how else to act. It had been so long since she had started behaving like this that she didn't know how else to act!

_"No, that's not true... I do know... but I'm afraid. Afraid to be anything else than what I've always been. Afraid of what other people might think if I am anything less than what they expect me to be,"_ she realized with no small amount of horror.

Abruptly she became aware that Sango was not sitting beside her anymore, but standing right in front of her with her hand extended. She was offering her a lifeline, a way out of her prison. All she had to do was reach for it. But fear gripped her stomach, paralyzed her, forced her to remain motionless.

Her entire body started to tremble under the force of the conflict raging within her. She wanted this freedom Sango was offering her. She wanted it so much that it hurt. She wanted to fly like everyone else. She wanted to laugh when she wanted to. She wanted to cry when she was in pain. She didn't want to have to hide anymore. She wanted to live!

Gradually, her hand started to move. Inches by agonizing inches the distance between her fingers and Sango's decreased until she found herself frozen a mere breath away from her destination. God she was so close! So close she could practically taste it! Her freedom! Her life! Only a millimeter away! And suddenly she had it! Her fingers grazed warm flesh and the force holding her back seemed to vanish into thin air as Sango's hand closed around her own in a firm grip.

Immediately, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and with it, all her strength seemed to just drain away. Had she not been sitting, she probably would have collapsed, but as it was, all she really did was slump forward, her entire body quaking with the aftershocks of the battle she had just waged.

"Come on, let's get you out of this heavy uniform... okay?" murmured Sango gently.

And the exhausted miko could only nod in response as her friend started leading her slowly down the treacherous path that would eventually lead to her salvation.

* * *

Walking briskly between the trees, Masahiro grumbled to himself. In his quest to reclaim the honor he had lost while serving Kuro, his path had made him stumble on the peculiar character of Totosai. Immediately, the old man had practically begged him let him make a sword out of one of his fangs. Not knowing what he was in for, he had accepted... big mistake. 

For one month now, he had been going in and out of the youkai's shop, collecting first the pure soils from the great fallen mountain Hakurei, then the waters from the raging eastern ocean and then wood from the great tree bokusen-oh. Just that last bit had taken him three days to argue out of the stubborn old tree. And now, his latest task had been to go to mount Fuji and bring back a block of freshly dried lava, no less.

"I swear, if that old geezer makes me run one more of those stupid errands, I'm leaving, sword or no sword!" he muttered, beginning his ascension of the swordsmith's volcano.

When he finally did arrive, it was only to realize that Totosai wasn't there! Growling in frustration, he deposited his package on the ground and sat down to wait.

"Not only do I have to wander across the country in search of these silly items... but now I have to wait for him to come back," he grumbled in irritation.

And he waited. And waited. And waited some more. Minutes turned to hours and still the old swordsmith did not show himself. Finally, as the sun started sinking below the horizon, he couldn't take it anymore and he stood up to leave... only to bump straight into the person he had been waiting for.

"Oh, you're back! Did you bring it?" asked the youkai, completely ignoring the death glare he was receiving.

"Yeah I did!" growled Masahiro in barely suppressed anger. "And what the fuck have you been doing? I've been waiting here all day!"

"What? Oh, I got hungry so I went fishing... sort of dozed off for a while," answered Totosai lightly.

Masahiro's eyes bulged out of their sockets at the admission. He had been waiting here fuming while the whole geezer slept the afternoon away? That was too much for his frazzled nerves to take.

"Why you..." he hissed before smacking the exasperating old youkai as hard as he could on the head.

Not even sparing Totosai a second glance, Masahiro whirled around and stalked away, having finally had enough of this old fool's stupid nonsense. He hadn't gone very far before the swordsmith's voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Come tomorrow at dawn, your sword's going to be finished by then," said the youkai.

"You'd better not be kidding old man! I've had just about enough of your stupid games," replied Masahiro before disappearing down the tracks.

The youkai didn't really go that far this evening. Partly because he was anxious for the next morning and also partly because he was just too exhausted to actually go anywhere. Not even trying to catch his meal, he flopped down against a tree, and watched the nearby stream dreamily.

_"You destroyed my village, killed my family, caused me more pain than anyone in this entire world," admitted Susune, her eyes becoming watery in remembrance. "That's why I can't allow you to die Masahiro... because if you do then you won't be able to carry the weight of the lives you took on your shoulders! You lived for something Masahiro... so don't you dare die for nothing!"_

Those words came back to him, unbidden and with them, the face of the one who had pronounced them appeared before his eyes. The face of a child no older than ten that was stronger than he could ever hope to be. She had had every reason to let him die in that lab... and yet she had not given in to hatred. She had given him a second chance, she had healed his injury and had even accepted to shoulder the weight of his dishonor while he worked to redeem himself.

"I will redeem myself Susune, I swear I will," he promised solemnly. "Just as soon as that idiot Totosai finishes my new blade that is!"

He hadn't exactly been too fond of the idea of having a new sword to count as his own. Too much blood was already spilled on the previous one to his liking. But then the old swordsmith had gone around and said that the sword he made always reflected the desires of its owner. A bit ridiculous, but if that was the truth then he would have an unstained blade. A blade that he could use to save instead of kill. And when he had saved enough lives... then he would be able to face up to Susune and his old sword, confronting the weight of the lives he took with the weight of the lives he saved. That was the true reason he had put up with Totosai's antics. Because he could not help but hope that maybe, just maybe, he could have a tool to his own salvation.

"Anyway, one way or the other, I will know tomorrow morning," he whispered to the empty air before closing his eyes and allowing sleep to overcome him.

He slept fitfully that night, for once not dreaming about his violent past or how he would strangle the old geezer if he were to give him another one of his stupid errands. And he woke up with the sun, filled to the brim with hope and determination. Yes, he could feel it, today would definitively be a glorious day.

And so, it was with that thought in mind that he headed back to Totosai's hut, almost running in anticipation of what he would discover. This time, when he reached the lair, the loud clanging of a hammer beating against metal told him that he wouldn't have to wait like he did the previous day.

"Totosai, you there?" he asked rather unnecessarily.

"Masahiro? What are you doing here so early?" asked the old swordsmith.

"What do you mean? You're the one who said my sword would be ready by now!" snapped the irate youkai.

"I did?" questioned back Totosai, scratching his head in confusion.

A strong blow to the head later and the old swordsmith abruptly found himself sprawled on the ground, an enormous bump forming on top of his head.

"Does that refresh your memory or do I have to hit you again," said Masahiro, having realized long ago that a good smack on the head was the fastest way to get answers out of this eccentric individual.

"Alright, alright, your sword's right here," finally yielded the youkai, handing him the said weapon.

Taking it, Masahiro unsheathed it and could only stare in surprise at what he saw. "This sword... the blade is on the wrong side," he said in confusion.

"That's how it wanted to be done. Also, it wanted to be doused in what remained of the purity of mount Hakurei in order to be shielded from evil. And then, it wanted to be cooled in the raging waters of the eastern ocean to have an edge of its own. And finally, it wanted to be sharpened with a block of freshly cooled lava from mount Fuji to always stay warm. And finally, it wanted a decent sheath to keep its powers in check," explained the youkai.

"So all of those errands..." replied Masahiro in sudden illumination.

"They were for your own sword. You wanted a sword that could protect and not destroy, well you have it now. With its blade on the other side, it will keep you from killing recklessly and what's more, with all the elements that were added to it, the sword itself won't allow you to kill if it feels it's unjustified," answered Totosai as simply as if he had been discussing the weather.

"So you weren't lying when you said that the swords you forge always reflect the will of their owner," observed Masahiro with an amused grin.

"And just who do you think you're talking to? I'm the great Totosai after all!" bragged the old swordsmith arrogantly.

"Yes, and I see that now," replied the other youkai with a small chuckle. "But as for payment, I'm afraid..."

"Oh just take it! You traveled through most of the country to gather the necessary elements. I wager you've earned the right to this blade by now," shooed Totosai, turning back to his current work.

"But..." countered Masahiro, not knowing what to say.

"Just go before I decide to change my mind," dismissed the swordsmith.

"I..." started the baffled youkai, but the rest of what he had been about to say died in his throat.

"Yes?" urged Totosai, visibly getting annoyed by his visitor.

"No... it's nothing. You really have my deepest gratitude Totosai-sama," bowed Masahiro in thanks.

"Oh never mind that, just leave already!" huffed the swordsmith before returning to his work.

"Of course. Farewell Totosai-sama... and thank you again," said Masahiro one last time before leaving the old youkai once and for all.

"With this sword, I will reclaim my pride and honor... And I will make the youkai race shine once more!" he thought, determination fueling his being.

And with that, he too started his journey. A journey to reclaim what he had lost, a journey to redeem his soul, a journey that would ultimately lead him back to that young sensor named Susune for that one decisive duel. The duel that would decide once and for all what was to become of his soul, whether it be damnation... or salvation.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want any of us to come with you?" asked Kagome to her alter-ego from the past. 

"No, that will be all right. As Nesumi's classmate, it is now up to me to bring back her remains to her family," answered the miko serenely.

"As true as this may be, more than fifty years have passed since the incident. The task you have set upon yourself may prove to be harder than you think," replied Miroku.

"Perhaps... but it's something that has to be done. So that she may finally rest in peace, I will bring her back to her family," said Kikyo.

"But it's only been a month since you became human again, shouldn't you wait longer?" questioned Shippo worriedly.

"I've had plenty of rest Shippo-chan. My injury is fully healed and I've gotten as used to being human as any of you," she reassured.

"Sister, I urge you to be very careful on your way. I would not want to lose you... again," added Kaede, her voice faltering a little at the end of her sentence.

"Do not worry sister. Now that I am truly alive again, I do not plan on dying so soon. I have a life to live, and I plan to live it," replied the miko with an understanding smile.

"Kikyo, I'll set aside the kimono I lent you during the celebration a month ago. That way it'll be ready for you when you return. So this way you know you'll have something clean to wear when you get back," winked the demon slayer.

It wasn't difficult for the miko to understand the hidden meaning behind this retort... and it made her smile despite herself.

"Thank you Sango. I'll be sure to remember it if my baggage gets too heavy," she said gratefully.

Finally the miko turned to the last member of the group who had yet to utter a single word. For that matter, he was not even looking at her at the moment. This made her chuckle lightly.

"Inuyasha... I trust you will take good care of the village while I'm gone. I do wish to have a home to return to," she called.

"Keh! You just worry about yourself. I wouldn't want to have to save your sorry ass again!" he snapped irritably.

This rude retort, so typical of the proud hanyou made everyone shake their head in discouragement. Inuyasha would die before admitting he was concerned for anyone. But still, hidden beneath that gruff tone, there had been a touch of concern for the miko and that was why Kagome chose not to sit him for his behavior... just this once.

And that was it. There was no one else remaining to say goodbye to. Regretfully, Kikyo cast a glance at her friends crowded before her looking for the missing face. The face she had most wanted to see, the face of a ten years old girl. The face of the girl that had believed in her when she herself had lost all faith. The face of the girl that had saved her and brought her back from the grave.

"Will you tell goodbye to Susune for me?" she asked, sadness clouding her features.

"Don't worry Kikyo, we will. You just make sure you come back to scold her okay?" joked Kagome, though it was plain to see that she wasn't really in the mood for laughing right now.

"I'll think about what I'll do to her on the way," she assured with a humorless smile. "But now I have to go... or else I'll never leave. Farewell... my friends. I shall be back as soon as I can."

And with that said, she turned around to a chorus of goodbyes and farewells. It felt strange. Not that long ago, the very thought of these people would have caused uncontrolled anger to well up inside of her. But now, parting from them seemed like the most difficult thing in the world, even if it was just for a time.

_"I suppose everyone changes at one point or another. Even I who was frozen in time for so long could not resist the urge to change,"_ she reflected thinking inevitably of the girl who had initiated everything.

"Susune..." she murmured, feeling once again a small pang of sadness at not having been able to say goodbye to the child.

Sighing, she pushed the thought out of her mind. It wasn't as if she'd be gone forever after all. A little over a week to reach the Fujirawa temple and then finding where Nesumi was from. All of this would amount to what... a month? Two? It wasn't really that long.

"Who am I kidding," she chuckled mirthlessly. "Of everyone, I'll miss her the most."

But then, something peculiar caught her attention on the road ahead. Someone was standing right in the middle of the path, quite effectively blocking her way. Even if she had yet to discern any definite feature of the person, the black uniform adorned with blue shoulder pads and a blue sash in front was a dead giveaway as to the identity of the newcomer.

Frowning in both disapproval and confusion, the miko hurried her steps until she was standing right in front of the waiting child. Now that she was up close, Kikyo started noticing many things she had missed due to the distance. First, the girl had Masahiro's sword strapped to her back, sandwiched between her body and a backpack full of supplies. On her hip, she had a quiver full of arrows held there by her blue belt and the bow itself was slipped in a sheath on the side of her pack. The woman noted with some degree of amazement that the entire ensemble had been carefully designed to give her easy access to her weapons if the need ever arose.

For the longest of time, the two stared at each other, silent and unblinking, stubbornness meeting with stubbornness in a fierce battle of will. It was broken however when Kikyo, unable to take it any longer simply burst out laughing.

"Kikyo... sama?" asked the child, confused by the abrupt change of mood.

"I'm sorry Susune," apologized the miko wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. "But it is so like you to do something like this that I'm surprised I did not see it coming."

"And it's just as well, otherwise you would have tried to stop me," countered the child with a slight huff.

"And just how long _have_ you been preparing for this?" asked Kikyo, suddenly perplexed.

"About as long as you. My mind was made up almost as soon as you announced you were leaving," answered the child with a rather smug expression.

"Let me guess... the others helped you right?" she questioned again knowingly.

At this, Susune's cheeks reddened slightly in embarrassment and she looked away. "Yeah, they did," she admitted rather unnecessarily. "But they helped me because they knew I was the only one you would accept as a traveling companion... and they didn't want you traveling alone."

"Do they have so little faith in me that they feel forced to treat me like a newborn baby?" shot back Kikyo, anger flaring up inside of her.

"You really don't get it do you?" snapped Susune irritably, quite effectively shutting the miko up. "Me accompanying you has nothing to do with the amount of faith our friends have in you! If anything, they believe in you now more than ever!"

"Susune..." whispered Kikyo, at a total loss.

"Back then, when I went to that fake monk in the middle of the night and you realized in how much danger I was, does the fact that you practically flew to my rescue altered the amount of faith you had in me? Does the fact that you were concerned about me meant that you had no faith in me at all?" asked the ten years old firmly.

The miko felt like she had just been hit by a lightning bolt and she could feel something within her shifting, trying to accommodate this new truth that had been handed down to her. But the piece did not quite fit the whole scene and doubt began creeping into her mind.

"But... if you have faith in someone you don't worry about them. If I had believed you were strong enough to beat that youkai I would not have worried," she countered, though her words had lost most of their strength.

"Not true. You would have worried, just not as much. If you care for someone, it's only natural to be concerned about him even if you trust him with your life. This is why I'm here. Because our friends care about you and don't want anything bad happening to you... they all want you to come back Kikyo-sama," explained the girl.

_"Come back eh?"_ she mused, turning around to gaze at the village.

It felt strange to gaze at this place she had once tried so hard to avoid. So much pain and suffering resided there. This was where she had been forced to become a miko. This was where she had been entrusted with the impossible task of guarding the shikon jewel. This was where she and Inuyasha had betrayed each other. Yes, she had cried, she had suffered, she had bled, she had even died there.

_"But I also found friends there. Friends who helped me, friends who supported me, friends I know will never betray me. Yes, this was where I found... that I was not alone anymore. This _is_ where my lonely journey ended... and also where your journey begins Nesumi. Your journey toward your final resting place,"_ she reflected, thinking of the urn tucked safely away in her backpack.

"Kikyo-sama?" questioned Susune, bringing the miko out of her musing.

Shifting her attention back to the waiting child, the woman could not help but smile warmly at the girl's expectant expression. "I believe it is time we be on our way, don't you think?" she questioned serenely.

There was a second of stillness on the child's part as the full meaning of the words sank in, but then she too smiled. "Yes," she answered simply, her voice filled with determination.

And so, as the gentle summer breeze stirred the trees, as the birds chirped happily, as the sun shone brightly in the sky, Kikyo and Susune once again embarked on a new journey. A journey to the long forgotten past of fifty years ago. A journey to grant a tormented soul its final resting place. For everyone has a place where they must return to one day. A place where their heart lay. A place where they feel safe and loved. A place... they call home.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, that's it people. Kikyo's lonely journey is over :). Almost one year in the making and I finally managed to put the final dot to it. I really hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. To be honest, I never actually expected it to be so long. It was a simple idea born out of a small scene in the second Inuyasha movie and it ended up being my biggest work so far :). I really loved developping the character of Kikyo. I always felt she was a misunderstood character depicted too often as "evil" or plain stupid so I'm glad that I had the opportunity to give everyone my own vision of her. A vision that is more... human I think. Anyway, as they say, one story ends, another begins. So now I'm going to jump on the long awaited sequel to after-effects. I can't promise anything as to the when of the release, but it WILL be in the near future, that much I can guarantee you :). So, one last time, thanks for having read this story :)  



End file.
